Change in the winds
by My True Love
Summary: Jack rescues a girl from a slave auction in Tortuga, but there's someting mysterious about her and her past. She joines his ship in search of her lost family and on the way things are revealed that may be a bit too much for our captain to handle.R&R!
1. The auction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Pirates or its characters. I do not profit by writing this story.

_**Chapter one: The auction.**_

The tavern was crowded; nobody wanted to miss the auction. The men ogled at the women, chained by their wrists, imagining what they could to do to them once they were theirs. A short, dirty looking man stepped up to the center of the stage, he was missing a few teeth, and the remaining ones were not in good condition. He grinned menacingly as he spoke.

'' Fellow men an' colleagues, feast yar eyes on me new collection of wenches and 'ores, born tah please yar every need an' desire…'' His speech received a loud roar of cheering. He looked over at the girls with a smug grin. '' I be knowin' ya men be eager tah place yar bid so without further ado…let the auction begin!'' Another wave of cheering roared through the tavern as the men got ready to place their bids. The girls looked at each other terrified, tears rolling down some of their faces.

One by one they were sold to the men, who were not wasting any time, feeling the need for a woman in their bed. The excitement in the air was palpable; these men did not want to miss out on a profitable purchase. Engrossed into the bidding, they did not notice a dark figure enter the tavern. The figure slowly moved closer to the front, exploring the scenery. His eyes fixed on a red haired girl, crouching amongst the unsold girls, her wrists chained to the girl in front and behind her. He caught a glimpse of her eyes, green as emeralds. There was something about that girl that captured his attention, her skin was fair, a good contradiction to her flaming hair, and her eyes…he had never seen eyes so green before. A man came up to the girls and unchained the girl in front of the red haired one, dragging her along with him to the center of the stage. The short, filthy man took her arm and grinned at her.

'' This one gents be a fine lass tah be sure…caught 'er in Port-de-Paix a few weeks ago. 'as a great physique, and a face many a gent would kill tah claim.'' The girl struggled to break free from his grasp but was unsuccessful. The man hit her over the head, making her crumple to the ground. '' Don't be discouraged lads…she may be a rebel, but she's a quick leaner.'' He pulled her girl back to her feet. '' Now, what's yar biddin'? '' A roar of male voices echoed through the tavern as the newcomer watched the ruckus from a good distance. The price was settled and the girl was pushed to her owner. The man eyed her body hungrily and pulled her out of the tavern. The red haired girl was up next and the man squeezed through the crowd to get a better view of the scenery. The girl was unchained and pulled to the stage.

'' This one be tha fairest of them all…a true fighter by nature and perhaps not exactly tha ideal woman. If yah mates can tame that beast yah be in fer a great enjoyment.'' Unlike the other girls this one didn't show any signs of fear or distress. Why was she so calm? The mysterious man moved closer to the stage as the short man raised his voice again.

'' Lads, are yah ready tah place yar bids? We be startin' with twenty shillings.'' The roar of the crowd grew louder as the men all tried to outbid the other. The man waited until the crowd had reached its limit and then spoke.

'' Fifty shillings…'' The crowd turned around to see who had offered such an amount for the girl. The man stepped out of the shadow, raising a small bag filled with coins. He shook the bag, making the coins clink to prove he had that amount of money. '' I'll buy her for fifty shillings…'' The short man couldn't believe his ears.

'' Fifty shillings! For her? '' He said surprised. He turned to the crowd. '' Does anyone want tah raise the bid? '' The men looked at the new man stunned, no one had paid this much before. '' I take that as a no…'' He turned back to the mysterious man. '' Bring me them shillings and she be yars.'' The crowd split up, making a path for the man to walk through. He walked up to the stage and handed the bag over to the man.

'' Let her go.'' The short man took the bag and pushed the girl, indicating that she was free to go. The girl stepped down from the stage and followed the mysterious man out of the tavern.

'' Go home now…and stay away from that man in the future,'' the man advised her.

'' Home…to your house?'' The girl inquired with a raised brow.

'' No… go home ta yer family, they need ye more than I do,'' the man replied as he walked away.

'' Wait…you didn't buy me for your own usage? '' The girl said baffled as the man turned around.

'' No, I don't want anythin ta do with ye…'' he answered blankly.

'' Why did you pay all that money to set me free? '' The girl inquired curious.

'' Because it felt like the right thing ta do…now if ye'll excuse me…'' The man turned around again and started walking away.

'' Wait! Don't go…I don't have any place to stay…I'm not from here.'' The man stopped again and sighed before he turned around.

'' Where do ye live? ''

The girl walked closer to him. '' I live in a town called Port-au Prince. Do you know where it is? ''

'' Yeah…I've heard of it…it's in Haiti. Ye be a long way from home missy.''

'' I don't have anywhere to go…if you'll leave me here I'll probably be caught and resold. Please let me stay with you…I'll even work for you if you want!''

'' Why do ye trust me? What makes ye think I won't rape ye or try ta sell ye for a higher price than I bought ye for?''

'' If you had intended to do so you would already have done it. I don't know why you bought me, and if you don't want to tell me I won't press the matter. I know you mean no harm to me. That's why I trust you.''

The man pondered over what she said, she was right, he couldn't just leave her here. '' I'll take ye along with one condition. Ye will only stay on me ship until we reach yer town and I not be wantin' any troubles aboard, is that clear?''

'' Aboard…you have a ship?'' The girl inquired surprised.

'' Not just _a_ ship…_The _ship. The best one in the Caribbean,'' the man replied with a proud grin.

'' So you're a Captain…'' She finally realised how he was dressed. '' A pirate Captain?''

'' Took ye long enough ta notice luv…This be Tortuga, every other man here is a pirate…the rest be drinkers.''

'' Do I get to know your name?'' The girl inquired curious.

'' Can't see why not since ye be joinin' me crew. Me name be Captain Jack Sparrow, be careful not ta forget the Captain part. When we reach me ship ye'll be callin' me Captain or Captain Sparrow, which one ye do prefer, '' he said waving his hand around carelessly as he started walking away from the tavern. The girl followed him, curious to know more about the ship and their voyage. Jack didn't know why, but there was something about that girl that gave him a chill. There was something more to her than just a pretty face, but what it was he couldn't determine. He had no wish to stay with this girl any longer than necessary, even though her mysteriousness tickled his curiosity.

'' I've told ye me name so it be fair that I be gettin' yers,'' Jack said after a short silence between them.

'' My name is Kenna, Kenna Jaida.''

'' Kenna? That's a strange name for a woman ta bear. Well ye never know with this Haitians, they have a vast imagination for names,'' Jack said waving his hand around as they reached the docks. There the Pearl lay anchored, shimmering in the full moonlight.

'' That's me Pearl…'' he said with a proud grin.

'' It's beautiful…'' Kenna said with a smile.

'' She's me most prised possession,'' Jack said as he walked up the gang plank. Kenna followed close behind him, taking in the sight before her. There were a few men out on deck, walking around doing their chores, but stopped when Jack raised his voice.

'' Gents! We seem ta have a new crewmember on the Pearl, treat her well and I not be wantin' any troubles. If ye lay a hand on her I swear ye'll regret it.'' The men nodded their heads and mumbled in agreement as they turned to their chores again. '' Don't ye worry about them…they won't do ye any harm.'' He walked to the stairs leading below deck. '' Come, I'll show ye where ye'll sleep.'' He took her to a small cabin furnished with a small bed, a wooden shelf, a closet, and a small table with a chair. '' I hope this is adequate for ye…it's the best I can offer.''

'' This is fine, thanks again for letting me stay.''

'' Yeah…'' Jack replied. '' If ye need me I'll be on deck,'' and he was gone. Kenna closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed. She could feel that Jack didn't like her much, but she didn't understand why. His character was very puzzling, why would he pay all that money to set her free? Was it all planned? Did he know she would ask him to let her stay? All these questions made her lightheaded so she laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Up on deck, Jack stood by the helm, breathing in the salty night air. The image of the girl below was engraved in his mind. What was it about her that made her so mysterious? What was she hiding? He rubbed his chin as he let his thoughts wander. She had to be hiding something, but getting to know if he was right might prove dangerous. He decided to let it go for now and focus on getting rid of that girl, being sure whatever she was hiding meant no good.

_Author notes: So how do you like the beginning? Please review and tell me what you think :-D_


	2. Unexpected findings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Pirates or its characters.

_**Chapter two: Unexpected findings**_

The sun rose up on the horizon, streaking orange and pink colours over the slightly brightening sky. Jack stretched his arms and yawned, waking up after a good night's sleep. He sat up in his bed, scratching his chest as he reached for his shirt. He put his effects on and left the room. Seeing Cotton by the helm, he went down to the galley for some breakfast. Picking up an apple, he sat down, putting his feet up on the table. Half way through his apple Kenna entered the galley.

'' Good morning Captain, how did you sleep?'' She inquired sweetly. Jack pulled his feet of the table, startled.

'' Just fine thank you…'' Then he raised an eyebrow. '' Why?...''

'' Oh, nothing, just being polite,'' she replied with a smile. She sat down on a chair against Jack. '' I see that we have set sails…when did that happen?''

'' Late last night. I figured it would be better, gets ye home sooner. ''

Kenna didn't know whether she should be happy or sad over what he said. Did he really want to get rid of her that much? What had she done to him? If he disliked her so much then why did he set her free?

'' Why do you dislike me so much?'' Kenna inquired, feeling hurt.

Jack looked at her baffled. '' Dislike ye…I don't dislike ye…''

'' Then what is it? You act so strangely around me. It's like you're afraid you'll catch a disease if you get too close to me.'' Jack didn't know what to say, he couldn't admit that he was afraid of her. He gathered up the courage to look up at her and saw tears filling her eyes.

'' Luv…it's nothin' like that. How can I dislike ye when I not even be knowin' ye?''

'' Then why are you acting this way? Clearly there's something about me that you don't like.'' She stood up from the chair. '' No one forced you to buy me!'' and she ran out of the galley, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Jack felt a lump form in his chest as he watched her run through the door. He had never meant to hurt her, he just didn't feel comfortable around her. With a sigh he threw his apple away and buried his head in his hands. He had to do something about that girl, he couldn't be afraid of her forever.

Kenna ran to her cabin and shut the door behind her, locking it. She threw herself on the bed and cried. Why was he acting this way? She couldn't see why he bothered buying her if he didn't even want to be near her. It just made no sense. Knowing that she was in far better hands with Jack than with any of the other men in the tavern made her feel better, but she wished he would just be honest with her.

Jack left the galley and took the wheel from Cotton, who was glad to get some sleep after staying up all night by the helm. One by one the crewmembers came up on deck, starting their daily tasks. The sun was now high in the air, casting her rays over the sea, making it sparkle as the waves slowly crashed on the ship. Jack forgot all about Kenna and her sudden outburst when he felt the warm air play with his hair as the ship glided over the sea. A while later Gibbs came up to the helm.

'' So Jack, how be the new lass…ya never told us why she be here.''

'' The new lass? Kenna! Oh no…I forgot all about her...'' He leaned his head back, sighing over his stupidity.'' This will not be helpin' me and me reasonin'…'' Gibbs cocked a brow, not understanding what the captain was rambling on about.

'' Take the wheel, I be needin' ta talk ta the lass…'' Gibbs did as his captain ordered and took his place by the wheel. Jack headed down to her cabin, knocking softly on the door. He got no response so he tried to open the door, but it was locked.

'' Luv…we need ta talk. Can ye please open the door?'' Kenna was sitting on the bed but stood up when she heard him speak. She opened the door just enough to reveal her face.

'' What do you want? '' She tried to look stern but when she saw his sad face all her plans washed away.

'' We need ta talk…will ye let me in?'' he asked remorseful. Kenna stood in the doorway, deciding whether she should let him in or not. Finally she moved away, giving him clear passage into the room. A relieved smile spread over his lips as she let him in but it vanished as soon as he looked into her emerald eyes.

'' I'm really sorry for me actions earlier today, but I wasn't lyin' when I told ye I didn't dislike ye.'' Kenna sat down on the bed again, looking down at the floor.

'' Just explain why you are acting this way, that's all I'm asking for.'' She looked up at him.'' I thought I didn't need to know why you set me free, but your behaviour leaves me no choice but to insist to know.''

Jack fumbled with his fingers, not knowing whether he should tell her the truth or not. '' It's complicated luv…I can't even explain it ta meself. There be somethin' about ye that intimidates me, but I not be knowin' what or why.''

Kenna looked up at him and saw that he was telling the truth. '' I'm sorry that you feel intimidated by me, believe me it was not my intention. I must ask though, why did you buy me if I frightened you?''

'' I never meant for ye ta stay with me. Settin' ye free was just somethin' I felt was the right thing ta do. I not be knowin' why, but when I saw ye up there I couldn't take me eyes off ye. It was like I was hypnotized.''

Kenna looked at him surprised by his honesty. '' Hypnotized? I see…so you bought me because you felt it was the right thing to do, but you had no idea why? '' Jack nodded his head.

'' I know it be soundin' stupid…'' Jack begun but, she cut him off.

'' No it doesn't. It means that my spell worked,'' she said with a relieved smile. '' All this time I thought you hated me…''

'' Wow, hold on luv. Yer spell worked? Are ye tellin' me that ye tricked me into buyin' ye with magic?''

'' I didn't trick you into anything, it was only a protection spell,'' Kenna said in her defence.

'' But ye just admitted ye used spells ta get me ta buy ye…'' Jack raised his finger at her.

'' It wasn't pointed towards you; it was just a protection spell. It was supposed to save me from my grim fate. And you did.''

'' So what are ye…a witch? I knew I shouldn't have taken ye aboard. I had a feelin' somethin' wasn't right…'' Jack was on the verge of freaking out.

'' Calm down, I'll explain everything…'' Kenna begged, standing up and touching his forearm. Jack jerked his hand back when he felt her touch.

'' I not be trustin' ye. Ye'll go off board in the next port…'' and with that he left the room.

Kenna let herself fall down on the bed and cried. Now she had ruined everything. She was still far away from home, and didn't have much faith in surviving in the port Jack would leave her in.

'' You are so stupid Kenna! Why did you have to tell him about the spell? Now he really does hate you!'' She buried her head in her hands and sobbed.

Jack went straight to his cabin and sat down by his desk, opening a bottle of rum. After finishing half the bottle, he put it down and started tapping on the desk with his fingers. He didn't believe what just happened. He did not have a witch on his ship!

'' I've got ta get her off the ship. I can't be transportin' a witch to her hometown. What if there be a group of witches waitin' for me there? '' Jack stood up from the chair. '' I can't let that happen…'' He started pacing around the floor. '' But maybe she will curse me if I leave her behind. That's not good either…but I can't have her here…she might try ta take over the ship or somethin'!'' With a frustrated sigh, he let himself fall down on the bed. '' Why do I always have ta get meself into trouble?''


	3. Revealing the past

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Pirates or Disney, not that I wouldn't mind owning one Jack Sparrow ;-)

_**Chapter three: Revealing the past.**_

Three days had passed and not a word was spoken between Jack and Kenna. She had stayed in her cabin most of the time, because her efforts to explain herself to Jack hadn't been successful. He was terrified of her and her hidden powers, and as soon as he got a glimpse of her he was gone. It didn't matter how much she tried, he refused to be near her. Food had been brought down to her cabin these past two days. She stopped going to the galley, it was too lonely to sit there all by herself. If she happened to meet Jack down there he would leave the room without as much as a glance at her. The other crewmembers knew nothing of what Jack had discovered, so they considered their Captain's sudden change of behaviour very strange. Jack had forbidden them to speak to her, and no one should attend to her, besides the man who brought her food. She was to be ignored.

It was early evening and Kenna sat in her cabin, carving runes into the headboard. It was a rune spell similar to the one she used while the slave dealers held her captive. It was a protection spell, supposed to protect the person lying on the bed from all kinds of evil. The knife, she had gotten from one of the men to cut her meal, but she never returned it when the man came to fetch the tray. Growing tired of the isolation she stood up from her bed. This had to stop here. Soon they would reach port and she would be sent off. She cut a piece out of one of the desk's legs and brought it over to the bed. She carved some runes into the wooden piece, supposed to prevent anger and avoid wrath. Then she took the knife and cut her palm, letting the drops of blood trickle from the blade and onto the wooden piece. She took the piece over to the desk, where a brass teapot sat. She opened the teapot and put the wooden piece into the pot. She fetched a candle and set the wooden piece on fire. As the piece burned she chanted a magic psalm, pouring her energy into the spell. Smoke glided up from the pot, uniting the four elements, earth, water, fire and air.

On the upper floor, Jack sat inside his cabin. He was reading the charts, calculating the shortest way to next port. He couldn't wait for Kenna to be gone; she scared the hell out of him. She had lied to him and tricked him into letting her go along with them. He would never forgive her. He felt his anger boiling up again. He had never felt so used. Suddenly it was as if something had flown through him, he couldn't feel the anger anymore.

'' What the hell happened here? Oh jeez, this is freakin' me out!'' He stood up from his chair. '' I bet this has somethin' ta do with _her._'' He left his cabin and marched down to Kenna's. He threw the door open, slamming it against the wall.

'' This has gone far enough! Stop yer witch craftin' or I be throwin' ye into the sea,'' Jack growled. Kenna turned around surprised. Had it actually worked? Well at least not for long, he was angrier now than when she last saw him.

'' I've had enough of yer spell castin'. Ye be scarin' the whole crew!''

'' How did I do that, you don't allow anyone to talk to me,'' Kenna replied with a frown.

'' They be feelin' it, we all be feelin' it,'' Jack barked out.

'' It can't have been me. I haven't been making any spells…part from the one I did today.'' The last part was spoken in a lower tone of voice.

'' Aha! I knew it be ye…I felt it. What did ye do ta me?'' Jack inquired furious but keeping a good distance between them.

'' It was a spell to prevent anger and avoid wrath, I was only calming you down so we could talk.''

'' Calmin' me down! Do I seem calm?''

'' No, but you were calm weren't you? You did calm down before heating up again.''

'' That's not the point here. Ye shouldn't be playin' around with people's emotions like that…''

'' I didn't have much choice did I? You won't talk to me so I had to find a way to get you to talk.'' Kenna was getting really annoyed. Why did he have to make such a deal out of everything, it wasn't as she had done him any harm.

'' I've got nothin' ta say ta ye…''

'' But I do. Please let me explain everything. If you still feel you should throw me off the ship after I've explained myself you can do that. Just please hear me out.''

'' Fine, but if you start makin' any new spells the sea will be yer next home,'' Jack threatened.

'' Agreed. Now sit down.'' Jack sat down on the chair by the desk, eying the teapot strangely. Kenna sat down on the bed. Jack's eyes wandered over the room, checking if he saw some strange witchcraft things or signs. His eyes landed on the headboard.

'' What have ye done ta me bed!'' He shouted as he jumped off the chair. '' Ye've carved a curse on the head board!''

Kenna shook her head. '' It's not a curse, it's a protection spell. Why would I curse my own bed?''

'' Have ye cursed other things in here? '' Jack frantically scanned the room, finding a piece missing from one of the desk's legs. '' Why be a piece missin' from the desk?''

'' I used it to make the soothing spell before,'' Kenna admitted. '' I've only carved the runes on the head board and made the anger soothing spell, which remains lie in the teapot.'' Jack eyed the pot with fear. '' Don't worry, the teapot won't do you any harm.''

'' Why are ye doin' this? Why can't ye just be like everyone else?''

'' Well there's a long story behind that. Sit down and I'll tell you.'' Jack sat down again and Kenna began her story.

'' Ages ago a Viking named Erik Bloodaxe sailed from Norway toYork, claiming the land as his own. He had a wife named Gunnhild, who was Danish and was thought to be a witch. They settled in York after years of pirating and had a son, Haeric.'' Jack's face showed sheer confusion, what had that to do with her? Kenna saw his expression and stopped her storytelling.

'' Be patient, it will all be explained soon.'' She cleared her throat and kept on with the story. '' This man is my ancestor. Through the ages my ancestors lived in York until my grandmother got kidnapped and sold to a man in Jamaica. The man was a very powerful shaman and had a wicked mind. He knew nothing of my grandmother's abilities. She knew she would never defeat him anyways, he was much too strong. That man was the leader in a shaman cult, its members brainwashed with his ideas of the perfect world. She was forced to live with that man, witnessing his crime against the people. One day she met a merchant from Haiti and they fell in love. They talked about running away together, but my grandmother was too scared to leave. She knew that man, Tobo, would come after her and probably kill her. But one night she gathered up the courage to leave and they ran away to Haiti. She and that man got married and had my mother. Even though it has been forty years, every day she fears he will find her.''

As she continued on with the story, Jack's mind untangled. He now knew why she was a magic user. '' So ye inherited yer powers from an old Viking from Norway? I never expected a far fetched connection like that.''

'' Actually it was his wife that my powers come from, but yes, it seems a bit far fetched. Of course rune magic isn't something you know; you've got to learn how to use it. My grandmother taught my mother, who taught me. This is an ancient family secret.''

'' And that guy, Toby or somethin', yer grandmother never saw him again?''

'' No, fortunately not, but she still fears him.'' She fiddled with a necklace that she had around her neck. '' This is a lucky charm made by my grandmother. It will protect the one wearing it from danger.''

'' Well it doesn't seem ta work very well, ye got kidnapped.''

'' But then I was rescued by you.'' She said with a smile.

'' Not fairly, ye used magic ta trick me into savin' ye…''

'' Even though rune magic can be powerful it has to be built up from a foundation. It can only enhance not create.''

'' Which means?''

'' It means that there had to be some kindness in you for the spell to work.''

'' Oh, I see…so none of the other men could have saved ye because they don't have any kindness in them?''

'' Yes, they wanted to harm me, to own me, but you, you just were in the right place at the right time.''

'' So what are the runes on the bed protectin' ye from?''

'' Any hazard that might occur, I can carve them into your bed if you want.''

'' No thank you…I'll rely on me luck,'' Jack replied, not fully trusting those runes.

'' So since I've explained myself do you still intend to throw me in the ocean?''

'' No, but if I catch ye doin' some mumbo jumbo in yer cabin I might consider it again.''

'' Thanks Jack, as long as you don't deprive me of human contact I won't,'' she laughed.

'' Agreed, ye can talk ta the crew. But not be tellin' them about yer powers, they might get scared.''

'' Like you?'' she teased.

'' I wasn't scared…just a little intimidated that's all.'' Jack stuck his chest out.

'' If you say so...'' she said with a smile as she left the cabin.

'' I have a feelin' she not be believin' me…'' Jack said with a frown.


	4. A new acquaintance

**Disclaimer: **It's the same story over and over. I don't own anything or make any money by writing this story.

_**Chapter four: A new acquaintance**_

Kenna left her cabin laughing, Jack could be so silly. She had heard many stories of him, how brave and cunning he was and how he could talk himself out of any danger. Now when she looked at him, shivering with fear when she got too close to him, she couldn't see how anyone believed those stories. He was no hero, he was a coward.

Up on deck the men were finishing their daily tasks, mopping the deck, tying the sails and scraping the barnacles off the railing. A few of them looked up when they heard light footsteps ascend the stairs to the main deck, and to their amazement, saw the girl who the Captain had forbidden all contact to.

'' Good evening,'' she said with a smile, her fiery hair sweeping over her shoulders as the gentle evening breeze blew. Her eyes sparkled in the dusk like a pair of emeralds. There was something about her; the men could sense it, but not as strongly as Jack did. She was nothing like any girl they had seen before, and in the dusk she even seemed a bit eerie. Not knowing that Jack had forgiven her, the men dared not speak to her. They all went back to their chores, pretending that she wasn't there.

'' Excuse me…hello! It's not nice to ignore people when they are talking to you.'' Kenna said hurt, but the men didn't seem to notice her. Kenna crossed her hands over her chest. Outrageous, how could they treat her this way?

'' They be loyal to their Captain, don't be takin' it seriously.'' Jack came up behind her with a grin on his face. Kenna suddenly remembered about the regulation concerning her that Jack had made.

'' I see…you're lucky to have such a loyal crew. It's rather rare these days…'' Kenna said, trying to hide her annoyance.

'' Am I sensin' any disdain towards me?'' Jack narrowed his eyes at her smirking.

'' Disdain? No, not at all. As you said, they were only doing what their _Captain _told them to do,'' Kenna retorted, keeping her back to him. Jack walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

'' I may not have any magical powers, but I be gifted with a tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature…'' He turned her around. ''And I can see that ye be troubled.''

Kenna pushed his hand off her shoulder. '' Watch yourself; you never know if I might curse you.'' A glimpse of fear shot through his eyes, making Kenna smirk. '' It's me who has the upper hand here.'' She turned around and walked over to the bow, leaving Jack speechless.

_'' She wouldn't do that, would she?'' _Jack thought to himself. '' It's better ta be safe than sorry…I must be careful around her.''

Kenna stood in the bow smiling. That look on Jack's face, priceless. She felt bad using his fear against him, but thought he partly deserved it for the way he spoke to her. He should really start realizing that he's not that irresistible. She leaned forward on the railing and gazed out towards the dark ocean sizzling beneath the ship. The regulation itself didn't bother her much. She had grown used to it and she knew that the men had to obey their Captain's orders. But the way Jack had appeared on deck. She felt like ripping his head off. He always had to act so in control. Her raging thoughts were interrupted by a low male voice behind her.

'' Miss…I be sorry for interruptin' ye…'' She turned around and saw a man in his early thirties. He seemed to have dark hair and blue eyes, but for the lack of light she couldn't determine whether it was true or not.

'' I be really sorry for the last few days, but the Captain ordered us ta stay away from ye.''

'' I know, no hard feelings. I'm only mad at him.''

'' If ye don't mind me askin', what did he have against ye?''

'' He's afraid of me; I tend to have that affect on people. I think it's the hair,'' she said with a laugh.

'' We're not afraid of ye. Ye don't seem the type ta fear,'' the man said with a smile.

'' Don't be so sure about that, I do have my dark side,'' Kenna said with a smirk.

'' Who doesn't…after all this is a pirate ship,'' he smiled.'' Will ye be stayin' with the crew for long?''

'' At least until I reach my hometown. I'm not sure how long that will take.''

'' Jack be known on the ship as being a strict captain, but fair. He is a gentle soul; even though he doesn't want ta admit it. He has never picked up lost women before though…''

'' Then I guess I was lucky,'' Kenna said with a smile. She didn't want to discuss it any further, in fear of revealing her secret. '' Now I really need to go. It was nice talking to you…''

'' Christian, me name be Christian.''

Kenna smiled. '' Nice talking to you Christian.'' Then she headed below deck. Christian followed her with his eyes until she was out of sight. That woman was something else.

'' She's so beautiful, those eyes…I've never seen eyes so green. I can't believe the Captain fears her. She couldn't harm a soul. I hope Jack didn't take her on as his mistress, she doesn't seem ta be the type. However, I guess it's not me problem. It's not as if she'll ever be mine.''

The next morning Kenna met Jack in the galley. A momentarily fright shone in his eyes as she entered the galley. His eyes went straight to the floor and his hand to his forehead, blocking his view of her. Kenna smiled and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

'' So how are we this morning?'' she inquired teasingly. Jack didn't look up at her but took a bite of his apple.

'' Great…never been better,'' he lied, turning his attention to his belt.

'' So how long is it until we reach Port-au Prince?'' She tried to start a conversation.

'' A few days…depends on the weather.'' He got up from his chair and started to walk towards the door when Kenna grabbed his hand.

'' Please don't go. I didn't mean anything I said last night.'' Jack looked at her surprised. '' I don't want you to fear me. Can't we be friends?''

'' Friends, ye want us ta be friends?'' Jack said stunned as he pulled his arm out of her grip. '' Ye who use every opportunity ta intimidate me with yer magic skills? I'm sorry luv but I can't see how that would work.''

'' I'm sorry, I really am. I just got so angry with you last night. I won't curse you, I promise…unless you do something unforgivable…''

'' And what be unforgivable in yer eyes? I can't be dealin' with the fear of dissatisfyin' ye every day.''

'' Jack please…try to see it my way. I want to be treated just like everyone else, like a normal person.''

'' That will never happen luv…ye're not like everyone else.''

'' Why am I so different? Even though I know how to use runes it doesn't change who I am.''

'' Yes it does. Ye know somethin' that most people fear, magic. And magic users can be quite dangerous.''

'' I'm not dangerous! Name me one incident where I have caused danger to either you or the crew.''

'' Not havin' caused one doesn't mean ye won't. I've seen yer temper, there's no use for ye to deny it. One day ye'll crack and who will be in danger then?''

Kenna tried her best not to brake down. '' My stay here won't be long, I'm sure you can survive.'' She stood up from the table and walked past him out the door. Jack closed his eyes and sighed. What was he supposed to do? He had the safety of his crew to worry about. He sat back down on the chair and rested his head on his hand. This was not going to be easy.

Kenna walked down to her cabin, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. How could he be so insensitive? She had never done him any harm! Tears started to slowly slide down her cheeks as she descended the stairs leading to the hallway where her cabin was situated. She turned around a corner and walked into something. Falling backwards, she felt someone catch her, and when she looked up she saw that it was Christian, the man from last night.

'' Are ye all right?'' he said worried as he held her in his arms.

'' Yes I'm fine. You can put me down now.'' Christian smiled and put her on her feet.

'' Where were ye hurryin' off to?''

'' My cabin. I'm sorry. I should have been more careful.'' Kenna wiped her eyes.

'' No, it's all right, no harm done.'' He raised her chin up.'' Why are ye cryin'?''

'' It's nothing, don't worry about it.'' Kenna moved her head away from his hands. '' I better get going.'' She started walking but he grabbed her hand.

'' If ye need anyone ta talk to I'm always here for ye.''

'' Thanks, it's good to know that at least one on this ship likes me.'' She broke down again and hid her face in her free hand. Christian pulled her closer, embracing her.

'' Shhh…it's all right. Why do ye think no one likes ye?''

'' I just want to be treated like a normal person,'' Kenna said crying. '' Why can't he do that?''

'' He? Ye mean Jack don't ye? What did he do to ye?'' Christian asked, feeling his anger rising. Kenna raised her head off his chest.

'' He didn't do anything; it's just the things he said...''

'' He can be quite insensitive. I apologize for his behaviour, no woman should be spoken to in that manner.''

'' You don't have to do that. You don't even know what he said.'' Kenna dried her eyes.

'' Then why won't ye tell me?''

Kenna looked up at him. '' I can't. It's just between him and me.'' Christian wanted to know what his captain could have said to her to make her run away crying like that, but he didn't want to force her.

'' All right, but if ye ever want ta talk about it I will be here for ye.''

'' Why are you being so nice to me? You don't know me at all. We only met last night.''

'' Does it matter? I sense somethin' good about ye, and I want ta get ta know ye better.''

'' That's really nice of you. Maybe you should teach your captain some of your courtesy,'' Kenna said with a smile.

'' Oh believe me, I've tried…'' he replied with a smile, delighted that the girl was smiling again.

'' Well I better go, you probably have a lot to do.''

'' Actually, no, I'm almost finished for now. What do ye say we go to yer cabin for some rum? It gives us time ta get ta know each other a bit better.''

'' That sounds great, but I don't have any rum.''

'' Don't worry, there be loads of it in me cabin.'' He put his arm around her shoulder, leading her towards his cabin.

_Author notes: Who is this Christian and what are his intensions with Kenna? Will Jack ever get over his fear of her? Please review!!_


	5. Competitors

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Disney or Pirates and I do not make any money by writing this story.

**_A.N._** _I know there are some people reading this story and I'm really grateful for that, but I wish you people would review more :-( I would love to get your opinions on the story and your thoughts about it._

_**Chapter five: Competitors**_

Christian opened the door to his cabin and gestured for Kenna to step inside.

'' Sit down and make yerself at home. I'll get the rum,'' he smiled at her and then turned to his desk, opening the top drawer and pulling out a key. He went over to a small cabinet in the corner of the room and opened it, taking out two bottles of rum. Kenna sat down on the bed and was taking a glance over the room when her eyes fell on him standing by the bed.

'' You have a nice cabin here, pretty neat for a pirate.''

'' Not all pirates be slobs. We be a few who know some manners,'' Christian replied with a raised brow, knowing that she hadn't meant it the way it sounded.

'' I'm sorry…I didn't mean it that way. It's just, I've only heard…''

'' Don't worry about it, I'm not offended.'' He sat down on a chair beside the desk and handed her a bottle. She gave him an insecure smile as she uncorked the bottle.

'' So what's yer story, what brings ye here?'' Christian took a swig from his bottle.

'' Oh it's a long story. I wouldn't want to bore you…'' Kenna replied, taking a sip from her bottle. The amber liquid burned down her throat; she had never liked that drink much.

'' By all means tell me, we have unlimited time on our hands.'' Christian encouraged her.

'' Oh, look, a swallow. I think I saw a swallow!'' Kenna placed the bottle on the nightstand as she stood up from the bed and went over to the window. Her heart was pounding in her chest; she couldn't tell him her secret. She felt the presence of a body behind her and a low voice spoke in her ear.

'' There be no swallows here…'' Startled by the voice cooing in her ear, she couldn't move. She swallowed hard.

'' I…I'm sure I saw one…flying by…just now…'' She didn't dare to move or turn around; his body was awfully close to hers. She felt him moving closer to her, his hands on her upper arms and his warm breath on her neck.

'' What are you doing?'' she managed to utter. A low chuckle was heard from behind her.

'' Tryin' ta see this swallow ye say ye saw…'' He gently swept her hair away from one side of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

'' I can't see it. Are ye sure ye saw one?''

---

Up in his cabin, Jack was going over the charts. He figured that with this wind they would reach Port-au Prince in about two days. A part of him wanted nothing more than to get rid of her and her magic, but deep inside him he felt that his job wasn't fulfilled by taking her home. There was something he was meant to do. He had no idea what it was. What could she probably need from him? With a sigh he rested his head on his right hand. Why did he have to get himself into this trouble? _Kenna…_He raised his head from his hand. Where was she? Come to think of it he hadn't seen her since she stormed out of the galley earlier.

'' I guess I should apologize ta her…'' He stood up from his chair and left the cabin. He went down to her cabin and knocked on the door. He got no response so he knocked again.

'' Kenna…open the door. I need ta have a word with ye.'' He still got no response so he tried to open the door, it was unlocked.

'' I'm comin' in.'' But to his amazement she wasn't inside. '' Where can she be?'' He left the cabin and went over to the galley, but only found the cook and a few members of the crew.

'' Ye haven't by any chance seen the new lass?''

'' No, Captain, not today,'' one of the crewmembers replied as he took a bite of his bread. Jack nodded his head and left the galley.

'' Maybe she be up on deck.'' He searched the whole deck, but saw no sign of her.

'' It's like she disappeared. I hope it isn't one of her spells…'' Jack said with a frown as he went back below deck. While he was walking through the hall he stumbled across a crewmember.

'' Have ye seen a girl about this high? '' He stuck his hand out from his body in his shoulder height. '' She has red hair and green eyes?''

'' Aye, I saw her with Christian a while ago.''

'' Christian? Do ye know where they were goin'? '' Jack inquired, feeling the panic wash over him.

'' No, but it seemed they be headin' to his cabin.'' Jack hurried over to Christian's cabin and threw the door open.

'' Step away from the girl!'' he growled. Kenna spun around in surprise. What was he doing here? Christian chuckled and stepped away from her.

'' What are ye so afraid of? I won't harm her. We were only talkin'.''

'' What are ye doin' in his cabin? Ye shouldn't be here,'' Jack said sternly.

'' The girl should be able ta chose whom she wants ta associate with,'' Christian pointed out.

'' Not when it comes ta ye. Step away from that window and leave the room,'' he ordered her.

'' He's right. I should be able to chose whom I want to talk to. You've made it very clear that you don't want anything to do with me so why should you care whom I talk to?''

'' He's not ta be trusted, believe me. Nothin' good will come out of that.''

'' And I'm supposed to believe you? Why can't you let me be happy? You always have to ruin everything!'' She stormed out of the cabin. Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

'' Ye sure be good with the ladies Captain…'' Christian mocked. '' I suggest ye don't strip them off all their dignity next time.'' He winked at him and patted him on the shoulder as he headed out of the room. Jack grabbed his hand.

'' Leave her alone, you hear me.'' Christian pulled his hand from Jack's grip.

'' Why would I do that? Like she said, ye don't want anythin' ta do with her…do ye?'' Christian left the cabin, leaving Jack standing in the doorway, gritting his teeth.

---

Kenna fled into her room and locked the door. She threw herself on the bed and cried. Why did he always have to be so mean to her? She could never have any fun around here; he was always there to ruin it. She wished they could be friends, but he had made it clear that it would never happen. A knock was heard on her door and she buried her face further down into the pillow. Another knock was heard and a voice spoke.

'' It's me, Christian. Open the door honey.''

'' Go away…''

'' Please, open the door. Let's talk about this.''

'' No, go away…I want to be alone.''

'' I know what yer feelin'. Just open the door.'' Jack was heading up on deck when he saw Christian outside her door.

'' You don't have a clue what I'm feeling right now. Now leave me alone!'' she shouted. Jack couldn't but laugh.

'' I guess yer not doin' so well either…'' he said grinning as he walked up on deck. Christian leaned his forehead against the wall beside the door. He had never been humiliated like that before…and in front of the Captain! He pulled himself together and went up on deck. There he found Jack by the helm.

'' Given up on the lass have ye?'' Jack said grinning.

'' Laugh all ye want, I know why ye're doin' this,'' Christian spat back.

'' Doin' what, keep her from gettin' hurt? It's me responsibility as the Cap'n.''

'' That's not the reason. Ye don't want ta admit it, but I know ye like her.''

'' I would save any lass from ye Christian. Even though ye're not infamous for yer dealings with the ladies I be knowin' ye well enough. Ye'll break her heart faster than tyin' yer own breeches.''

'' I admit I haven't exactly been very loyal in me former relationships, but who are ye ta talk? I'm not the gent with the infamous reputation with the ladies.''

'' I at least leave them satisfied,'' Jack added.

'' Ye can't forbid me ta see her if ye're as bad yerself.''

'' I don't want anythin' ta do with her. I just want ta keep her out of trouble.''

'' Ye keep sayin' that, but I know ye're just jealous 'cause she doesn't want ye.''

'' Me? Jealous? Never! That girl be nothin' but trouble.''

'' Then why won't ye let me have her? She'll be off the ship in a few days anyways.''

'' I wouldn't underestimate her lad, that cat's got claws.''


	6. Warnings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Pirates or its characters and I don't make any money by writing this.

_**Chapter six: Warnings**_

A few hours had passed since Jack burst into Christian's room and brutally stripped Kenna of all her dignity. She felt like a prisoner, ordered around and forbidden to associate with whomever she wanted. She couldn't understand why he was doing this. What was it he hated so much about her? Was it the spells? She had stopped using them when he gave her permission to speak to the crew, well when he gave them permission to speak to her. Maybe it was the way she looked. Maybe he didn't like foreign looking people. No, that's just silly. He couldn't be that shallow…could he?

She threw herself backwards on the bed and sighed. She had heard the men in her town complaining how difficult it was to understand women. Well, understanding how the male brain worked was not a simpler task!

'' Men are strange creatures…'' Kenna said as she sat up on the bed. She had been keeping to her room for the last few hours, not knowing what to do. Christian had been really sweet to her, but he had been awfully close to her by the window. Maybe Jack was right, maybe he was not to be trusted. But he seemed so nice, much nicer than Jack had ever been towards her. Her mind was spinning and she clutched her head in order to make it stop. Only a few more days, that was all she had to do, survive a few more days. Then she would be back to her town and wouldn't have to worry about which one was the bad guy.

She felt her stomach grumble and realized she hadn't eaten since this morning, and now it was way past noon. She stood up from the bed and opened the door, heading for the galley. Inside she found Jack, sitting on a chair with his feet up on the table. He didn't even glance up at her as she sat down by the table. Jack took a bite of his bread and stared down at a sheet of paper he held in his hands. Kenna reached out for an apple and took a bite. The silence was killing her, this always happened after they fought.

'' Jack, about earlier…''

Jack raised his hand to silence her. '' I don't wanna hear it…''

'' I have to ask you something.''

Jack looked up from the sheet. '' What's that? Ye wanna blame me again for ruinin' yer life? ''

'' I'm sorry I acted so harsh, but what did you expect? You barge in ordering me around, telling me what to do and what not.''

'' I only did it ta protect ye, but if ye don't want me help I'll stay out of yer life.''

'' Why do you want to protect me? You hate me, remember.''

Jack laid the sheet down on the table. '' I don't hate ye.''

'' Then why do you keep on treating me like a prisoner? ''

'' I just don't want ye ta spend too much time with Christian…''

'' Why not? What could he do to me? He's the only person on this ship who has been nice to me! ''

'' He's fakin' it. Ye don't know him as well as I do. That man be nothin' but trouble.''

'' You keep saying that. Why do you keep him on your ship if he's so bad? ''

'' He's not a bad pirate, one of me best, but he's not ta be trusted around the ladies.''

'' You think he would rape me? No, not him. I know you think you know him, but he would never do that.''

Jack sighed. '' I never said he would rape ye…'' He took his feet off the table. '' He has a reputation with the ladies, a big heartbreaker he is. I just don't want ye ta get hurt.''

Kenna was stunned by the concern in his voice. '' So you really are just trying to prevent me from being hurt by him?''

'' Yes, I would never deliberately harm ye in any way.''

'' So all this time, all the yelling and the ordering around, it was just you trying to protect me?'' Kenna felt her eyes watering, so he really did care.

Jack took the sheet up from the table and pretended to examine it. '' Just watch out for him.''

Kenna stood up from the table and walked over to him. She kissed him on the cheek, making Jack drop his sheet and look up at her surprised.

'' I really appreciate what you are doing, but you don't have to worry about me. I can handle myself.'' She took her half-eaten apple up from the table and smiled at him. '' Now I want some fresh air.'' And with that she left the galley.

Jack brought his hand up to his cheek. Did she just kiss him? Only a minute ago she was all in for hating him for life. What a strange girl.

Kenna went out on deck, smiling widely. Jack didn't hate her, what a relief! And she was sure she saw a little blush form on his cheeks when she kissed him. She went over to the railing and watched the sun high up in the clear, blue sky. She heard footsteps approaching and turned around excited.

'' Jack! See how beautifu…'' But it wasn't Jack who was approaching.

'' Jack…were ye expectin' him?'' Christian said with a smug look.

'' No, not at all…I just assumed it was him,'' Kenna replied sheepishly.

'' So ye two have solved yer problems I assume? That's good…''

'' Yeah, he can be a bit stubborn, but he's not a bad guy,'' Kenna replied, turning around to face the railing. Christian walked over to where she stood and leaned back on the railing beside her.

'' What made ye change yer opinion on him so suddenly?''

Kenna looked up at him surprised. '' What do you mean?''

'' Ye were cursin' him a few hours ago, even came ta me cryin' this mornin' 'cause he treated ye badly. What has changed? ''

'' First of all, I did not come to you crying, I just bumped into you on my way to my room. Secondly, everyone fights, opinions change from hour to hour. I can assure you that nothing has changed besides that at the moment I'm not mad at him.''

Christian raised his hands up apologizing. '' I'm sorry if I offended ye, it wasn't me intention. But I feel it be me duty ta inform ye that Jack isn't all where he's seen.'' Kenna looked at him questioningly.

'' I believe he's been tellin' ye about me past, me dealin's with the ladies and such.'' Kenna looked away and he took it as a yes.

'' Well even though I not be denyin' the blames, they're not as bad as he describes them. I've never deliberately broken a woman's heart, wouldn't think of it. I've had me share of women over the years, but that comes with the life of bein' a pirate. We move from port to port, not knowin' when or if we'll return.''

'' And what's your point?'' Kenna asked puzzled.

'' Me point is that I'm not as bad as ye think I am. Jack says he feels the need ta protect ye from me, when in fact I should be the one ta protect ye from him.''

'' Protect me from him? He would never harm me in any way,'' Kenna replied.

'' That's what the others said.''

'' What did he do to them?'' Kenna inquired worried.

'' The same as he's been accusin' me of. But he was not as gentle.''

'' So what you're saying is that he's going to break my heart just like he has done to others before?''

'' Yes, I'm sorry.''

Kenna snorted.'' What's wrong with you two? Why do you have this urge to save me from each other? Have I showed any signs of needing your help? I'm not in love with either one of you so I don't need your help.''

Christian was taken aback by her remark. '' Well that might change…I just wanted ta warn ye before it was too late.''

Kenna laughed. '' Thanks for the warning, champ. I'll be sure to remember it,'' she said with a pat on his shoulder.

'' Now I'm going to go to my cabin and sink myself in sheer desperation over not being loved,'' Kenna said mockingly as she left the deck. Christian frowned in humiliation as he watched her disappear below deck. That woman was so difficult. He had to have her.

_Author's note: So what do you think? Is Jack telling the truth about Christian or is he just jealous? Please review and tell me what you think :-D_


	7. Changes

**Disclaimer: **As usual I don't own anything and no money is passed to me for writing this.

_**Chapter seven: Changes**_

Kenna entered her cabin, shaking her head. What was it with men that made them think all women must be in love with them? She couldn't deny that both men were extremely handsome, and charming, when they were not arguing over her, but she most certainly didn't love them.

She sat down on her bed and sighed, it felt so good to be finally on Jack's good side. He really did care for her, but didn't quite choose the right way to express it to her. From now on she wouldn't be mad if he meddled in her business, he was only trying to protect her. Actually she didn't need any help at all. She knew all kinds of spells to prevent being hurt or wounded, but the problem was that Jack had forbidden her to use them. She trailed a finger over the small cut inside her left palm, it was almost healed. It was a reminder of her last spell. She closed her fist and stood up. She felt slightly dizzy and fell back down on the bed.

'' I didn't realize I was this tired. Maybe I should take a nap.'' She crawled up to her pillow and fell asleep.

Jack left the galley and found a very confused Christian by the railing.

'' What be botherin' ye? Did ye get rejected by the lass?'' Jack grinned.

'' This be no ordinary woman…''

'' Is she a little too much for ye ta handle?''

'' She can't be human…she's so cold, but warm at the same time.''

Jack's eyes widened in shock. '' What do ye mean by that…'' He narrowed his eyes at him. '' If ye dare touch her again…''

'' I'm not talkin' about her body, her heart. It be so cold, but her aura is bright and hot.''

Jack looked at him as if he had lost his mind. '' Her aura…ye can't be tellin' me ye're seein' her aura?''

'' I be feelin' it…she stirs up too many emotions at the same time. I'm completely confused.'' He turned to Jack. '' And I'm positive I saw her eyes glow the other night!''

Jack cocked a brow '' I be thinkin' ye lost yer mind lad. Ye should get some sleep.''

'' I know what I saw. There be somethin' not right about her.''

'' If I were ye I would keep those opinions ta meself. The others might not be as open to it as I am.'' Jack patted him on the shoulder and went to relieve Gibbs from the helm.

'' I know I not be crazy. There be somethin' strange about her.'' A smile crept over his lips. '' And I can't wait ta know what it be.''

---

It was now late evening and the crew had gathered in the galley for dinner. Jack was happily eating his stew when his mind wandered to Kenna. He looked over the table and didn't see her. Where was she? Christian caught his worried glance over the table and smiled; that man was head over heals in love with her, but apparently too stubborn to admit it to himself. Jack stood up from the table, excusing himself by needing more rum and was out of the room before Gibbs could point out that a crate of rum was lying by the stove.

Jack headed down to Kenna's cabin, figuring it was the place where she would most likely be. He knocked on the door, but as before got no response. He knocked again, same story.

'' Christian was in the galley wasn't he?'' he asked himself, going over the galley in his mind. '' Aye, he was. So she not be in his cabin. Thank goodness for that!'' He gently turned the knob and found that it wasn't locked.

'' Kenna…is everythin' all right?'' He entered the room and found her lying on the bed. He smiled in relief and sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing away a strand of hair from her face.

'' Darlin', ye better wake up or the men will eat all what's left of the food.'' She didn't stir so he gently shook her.

'' Luv…wake up. It's dinnertime.'' But she didn't respond at all.

'' Kenna!'' He shook her even harder but she didn't wake up. He ran out of the cabin and went to get the ship doctor. In a flash they were back, Jack panting and his heart beating in fright.

'' She won't wake up…what can we do? What can we do!''

'' Relax, I'm gonna take a look at her,'' Steven, the doctor replied. '' Sit down or ye'll hurt yerself.''

Jack did what he was told and sat down on a chair. He moved his fingers around in anxiety, not being able to stay still. Steven took her pulse and temperature, nodding slightly.

'' What's wrong? Is she all right?'' Jack stood up from the chair.

'' She's fine. I've never seen anythin' like this before though. Her temperature be right and her pulse be steady. It seems like she be in a deep sleep.''

'' Deep sleep…ye can't wake her up?''

'' No, I can't.''

Jack felt panic rush through his veins.'' What can we do?''

Steven put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.'' There be nothin' we can do for her. She'll have ta wake up herself.''

'' And when will she wake up?''

'' I can't say…''

'' This can't be happenin'. Ye don't just fall asleep and not wake up again!''

'' Like I be sayin', I've never seen anythin' like this before.''

Jack let himself fall back on the bed. This couldn't be happening. He buried his head in his hands. She couldn't be dead.

'' She not be dead Capt'n, only asleep,'' Steven said as if he had read his mind.

'' But we can't know if she'll ever wake up again,'' Jack replied.

'' Unfortunately, aye…'' He put a hand on Jack's shoulder. '' I'll stay by her side and see if she'll wake up.''

'' No…I'll stay with her. She be me responsibility.'' He raised his head to meet Steven's. '' I'll let ye know if she wakes up.''

'' All right Capt'n. Ye know where ta find me.'' Jack gave him a nod.

'' Tell Gibbs ta take the helm, I'll probably be here for a long time.''

'' Aye, I will.'' And with that he left the cabin. Jack inhaled deeply and exhaled. Why was he caring so much? She was only a girl he found in Tortuga, which he intended to return to her home. Why was his heart aching for her? He turned around to see her lying there, motionless except for the slow rhythm of her breathing. He climbed over to her and laid down beside her, taking her into his arms. He had never been a religious man but now he prayed with all his heart that she might wake up again.

A couple of hours later Gibbs resigned the helm to Cotton and went to check up on the Captain. Steven told him he had insisted on staying with Kenna, in case she would wake up, so he went straight to her cabin. He opened the door quietly and saw Jack asleep with her in his arms. A warm smile spread across his lips as he watched the two. He had noticed that his Captain had been acting strangely since she joined the crew. Usually he didn't care much for the women aboard the ship but this one seemed to have a different affect on him. He was told about the incident in Christian's cabin and now the sight before him confirmed his suspicions. The Captain was in love. He quietly closed the door again and returned to the deck.

---

The next morning, Kenna woke up with a great headache. It felt like her head had been smashed into a concrete wall. She clutched her head in pain as she tried to sit up, but felt something holding her down. She removed her hands from her head and turned her upper body around to see Jack wrapped around her.

When Jack felt her move he opened his eyes. A wide smile spread over his lips as he sat up and pulled her into his arms.

'' Ye're alive. Thank God ye're alive!''

Kenna had no clue what was happening. Why was he so surprised that she was alive, and what was he doing in her bed? She pushed away from him in order to get some answers, but in stead felt soft lips on hers. Startled by the kiss her eyes widened, but soon shrunk back to normal as she moved her hands up to his face, returning the kiss. Soon her senses told her to stop so she gently pushed him away.

'' I don't want to spoil the mood but what is going on here?''

Jack had a surprised look on his face but then it hit him. Had he really been kissing her?

'' Uhm…ye were kinda asleep…and unable ta be woken up.''

'' What! What do you mean?''

'' Ye've been asleep since yesterday. I don't know exactly when ye fell asleep, but I found ye here around dinnertime last night. And we couldn't wake ye up.''

'' What? Why? What happened?''

'' The doctor doesn't know…''

'' Oh wow…this is something else. I thought I only had a head ache.'' She looked up at him. '' So you stayed here all night with me? ''

'' Well I wanted ta know when ye woke up,'' Jack said, looking away from her.

'' You were worried. You thought I might never wake up didn't you?''

Jack nodded guiltily. Kenna smiled and pulled his head closer to capture his lips with hers. His hands instinctively went up to her face as he deepened the kiss. It was sweet and gentle, full of gratitude. In Jack's case for her being alive and in her case for him to care for her that much. When they broke apart Kenna spoke.

'' Thank you Jack.''

'' I didn't do anythin'…''

'' You didn't have to.''

'' Yer makin' me confused luv.''

'' It wouldn't be the first time.'' Kenna laughed. '' Now, since I missed dinner last night I think you should treat me to a nice breakfast.''

'' Consider it done. Do ye want it in bed or in the galley?''

'' What happened to you, being all nice and sweet all of a sudden?'' Kenna cocked a brow.

'' It's just that ye were sick and maybe didn't feel like standin' up…'' Jack explained, fiddling with the sheets.

'' If we won't stand up now I will seriously attack you and kiss you senseless for that cute remark.'' Kenna laughed.

Jack looked up at her surprised. Did she just say what he thought he had heard?

'' So which one do ye want?''

Kenna pushed him lightly on the chest and stood up.'' Come to the galley, I need the fresh air.''

Jack followed her with a smile, he hadn't been this happy for a while. Maybe Christian was right, maybe he did love her.

_Author's note: What do you think is wrong with her? And isn't Jack the cutest thing ever!! Please review and tell me what you think :-D_


	8. Strange things

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Pirates or its characters. I make no money by writing this.

**A.N. **Everything in bold italic are words translated into English from another language.

_**Chapter eight: Strange things.**_

The pair entered the galley and saw Christian sitting there.

'' It's good ta see yer awake lass. Ye had us worried there for a while.''

'' I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I guess I was just overly tired.''

'' Lets hope that's all there is to it, ye're mysterious enough as it is,'' Christian said with a grin. Kenna sat down and Jack joined them soon with fresh bowls of porridge and some milk in a jug.

'' Ye're a lucky gal, havin' the Captain watchin' over ye all night.'' Christian smirked. He could see how the muscles in Jack's jaw tightened and his smirk grew wider.

'' That was totally unnecessary. I'm sorry that I caused this much trouble.'' She looked over at Jack who now was glaring angrily at Christian. '' But I'm grateful that I have someone who cares for me.''

By hearing that Jack stopped glaring at Christian and looked over at Kenna surprised.

'' Well ye be one of the crew, it be me responsibility ta make sure me crew is all right.''

'' It hasn't bothered ye in the past…'' Christian added under his breath. Jack glared back at him which didn't go unnoticed by Kenna.

'' Well it doesn't matter, what's done is done. I just hope this won't happen again,'' she said optimistically.

'' Now that ye're awake I think we should let the ship doctor take a look at ye, just ta be sure,'' Jack said concerned.

'' Yeah, sure. After I finish my meal,'' Kenna replied with a smile. Jack nodded in agreement and they spent the remainder of the breakfast in silence.

Kenna's head was pounding and she felt a bit dizzy. She stood up from the chair, her vision blurring, and almost fell to the ground, but Jack caught her.

'' Are ye all right? What happened?'' Jack looked down at her concerned.

'' I'm all right, just a bit dizzy,'' Kenna said with a smile as Jack raised her up.

'' I don't think ye should be travellin' alone for some time. I'll take ye ta the doctor.''

'' That's kindly offered but I just need some fresh air,'' Kenna replied.

'' I'll take ye outside then,'' Jack said as he took her hand and led her out of the cabin. Christian sat by the table with a smirk on his face. His Captain was so easy to read when it came to her. He knew Jack had fallen for her and unfortunately she seemed to like him too. But he wouldn't give up, she would be his.

Jack led her to the railing where she inhaled deeply. '' Thanks, I don't know what's come over me. This has never happened to me before.''

'' The doctor has the same story ta tell, he's never seen anythin' like it.''

_**'' No food. No food. Where's the food? ''**_

'' Are you still hungry?'' Kenna asked him stunned.

'' Me? No I be full. Why?'' Jack replied with a raised brow

'' I heard someone complaining about finding no food.''

'' There's no one here but us.''

Kenna looked around her. He was right, there was no one there.'' I must have been imagining it…''

'' Probably…'' Jack replied, his worries about her health increasing even more.

_**'' Gotta find food.''**_

_**'' There's a fish in the ocean.''**_

_**'' Need to get the fish before he takes it.''**_

Kenna's face filled with fear. '' What's happening to me? Why do I hear those voices?''

'' Ye heard them again? What did they say?''

'' Something about fish.''

'' Fish?'' Jack said baffled.

'' Yes, fish. I don't get it…there's no one here…''

Jack looked around him. Two seagulls circled around the ship, one diving into the ocean and coming back with a fish in his beak.''

'' Not unless ye heard the birds talkin'…''

'' The birds? They don't talk.''

'' I'm just sayin'…they're the only ones around us. And one just dove down for a fish from the sea.''

Kenna's face turned white. '' It did? Oh my…I can't be hearing birds talking. That's not natural…''

Jack stepped closer to her and took her in his arms. '' Calm down luv, there must be some logical explanation for it. Let's go ta the doctor, he can tell us what ta do.''

They knocked on the doctor's cabin and Steven opened the door.

'' It's good ta see ya awake again. When did ya wake up?''

'' This mornin'... '' Jack answered for her.

'' And have ya eaten anythin' yet?

'' She ate some porridge and milk,'' Jack answered again. Steven smiled and Jack realized what he had been doing.

'' Come in, I would like ta have a look at ya if ya don't mind.'' He waited for Jack to answer but this time he kept quiet.

'' Yes, it's fine by me.'' They entered the cabin and Steven showed her to a bed where the examination would be done.

'' Ya can sit down on the chair over by the desk Capt'n.'' Jack nodded and went over to sit down.

'' So how are ya feelin'?''

'' I have a strong headache and I feel slightly dizzy.''

'' Any nausea or rashes?''

'' No, nothing like that.''

'' Open yer mouth.'' She did what he said and he checked the inside of her mouth. He pulled her lower eyelids down to check her eyes.

'' Ya seem in perfect health ta me, as ya did last night. I have no idea what's ailin' ya…I've never seen anythin' like it before.''

'' So I'm not sick?''

'' Well there's somethin' the matter with ya, I just can't tell ya what it is.''

'' So you're saying I might have a new disease?''

'' It's possible.''

Kenna buried her face in her hands. '' This can't be happening…''

'' Don't stress yaself over it, ya body is as healthy as ever. Come ta see me again tomorrow. If the headache hasn't gone down I'll try ta find ya some medicine for it.''

'' Thanks, I appreciate it.'' She stood up from the bed and Jack was quick to go to her side

'' Thanks Steven. I don't know what I would do without ye.''

'' Ya would survive.'' Steven winked at him. Jack smiled and helped Kenna out of the cabin. Then he suddenly stopped.

'' What about the voices? We forgot ta ask him about the voices!''

'' Don't worry, he would probably declare me insane and lock me up in the brig.''

'' I would never allow it.''

'' It's better this way. Promise me not to tell him?''

Jack really wanted to know why she was hearing those voices but the look in her eyes was so pleading he couldn't but agree to keep it between them.

'' All right, I won't tell him.''

Kenna's face up in a smile. '' Thank you Jack.''

'' With one condition, ye have ta tell me if ye hear the voices again.''

'' I will. I promise.'' Then her face saddened. '' Do you think I'm insane?''

'' No, of course not. That's absurd.''

'' But I'm hearing voices…that might even be bird voices.''

'' I think that was just a coincidence, ye are probably just tired.''

'' But I've been sleeping since early yesterday evening.''

'' All right, not tired then. Maybe ye're headache is causin' this.''

'' Have you ever heard of a headache that makes you hear voices?''

'' No...Ye know luv, ye're not helpin' yer case. Let's just leave it at that.''

'' You're right. I'm sorry.''

'' Land ho!'' Was shouted from the crow's nest. Kenna walked over to the railing and saw something in the distance. She turned to Jack.

'' So this is it. I'm going home''

_Author's note: So this is it, they have reached her town. Will Jack be able to let her go or will she still be willing to let him go? What about Christian who is so determined to have her? And what is happening to her... This will all be revealed in future chapters :-D Please read and review!_


	9. When your world turns upside down

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Pirates or its characters. I do not make any money by writing this.

_**Chapter nine: When your world turns upside down.**_

_'' Land ho!'' Was shouted from the crow's nest. Kenna walked over to the railing and saw something in the distance. She turned to Jack._

_'' So this is it…I'm going home'' _

_---_

'' I guess it is…'' Jack replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. He knew this time would eventually come, but still he couldn't accept it. There was something about that girl that drove him crazy. She had a special air around her, almost magical. Maybe it was just a part of her knowledge in magic causing this feeling in his chest, this feeling of sorrow and loss. Was she toying with his emotions?

'' I know I've thanked you a thousand times but I must do it again. I never thought I would see my town again or any decent human being for that matter. You've given me so much to be thankful for and I will always cherish that.'' Kenna took his hand in hers and kissed the top of it.

'' I have to admit that parting from you is a hard thing for me. I've grown to like you very much and even if the feeling isn't mutual I consider you a dear friend. I know I've been a terrible burden to you and the crew and I must thank you for your patience.''

Jack felt a terrible sense of guilt rush through him.'' Ye haven't been a burden luv. I admit that at first ye scared the hell out of me with all ye magic mumbo jumbo, and not a day went by that I didn't fear for me life or health.''

Kenna laughed, which made him smile. '' Ye be a good addition ta the crew and we'll all miss ye. Ye're a strong lass and I know ye'll do good, even though yer sense of right and wrong might be a bit obscured after yer stay on this ship.''

'' Thank you Jack. I will try my best to stay on the honourable side…even though yours isn't as bad as one might think.''

'' That's what I've been tryin' ta tell everyone, but do they listen?'' Jack said with a smile.

'' Well they do have a point, not all pirates are as kind as you.''

'' I'm really gonna miss ye luv. Just know that ye always have a place here if everythin' falls apart or if ye need any help.''

'' Thanks, I might take you up on that someday, how hard as it may be since you never stay too long at the same spot.''

'' I'll keep a sharp eye on the horizon,'' Jack said with a wink.

---

The Pearl docked close to the harbour of Port-au Prince, being careful not to let anyone notice her arrival. Kenna went around, saying her goodbyes to the crew.

'' Doctor, it's been a pleasure meeting you,'' Kenna told Steven as she embraced him.

'' I be sorry I can't help ya with yer strange problem. If I had a few more days then…''

'' It's all right. I have people who can help me here. Thank you for your help.''

'' Anytime lass. Ya will be sorely missed here.''

'' I will miss all of you too.''

'' I knew ya were attracted ta me luv. No need ta hide it anymore, yer secret is out,'' a voice said behind her.

'' Christian…always with the jokes I see.'' Kenna said smiling as she turned to face him.

'' Jokes, I be very serious. I can sense yer love for me.''

'' Oh really…and how much do I love you?''

'' Too much, I might need ta lock ya away for me own safety.''

Kenna laughed. '' I will really miss you and your sense of humor.''

'' Ya don't believe me?'' Christian cocked a brow

'' All right, I confess. I ardently admire and love you. Are you satisfied?''

'' Yer makin' fun of me…'' Christian frowned.

Kenna kept on laughing. '' You're asking for it mister. Truth be told you are one of the men on this ship I will miss the most, not because I love you but because you have a way of getting me in a good mood.''

'' That's good enough for now, but just wait. I'll get ya ta love me so much ya can barely breath.''

'' Looking forward to it,'' Kenna said with a wink and hugged him. Christian smiled and hugged her back, this woman was even more amazing than he had thought.

'' Take good care of yourself,'' Kenna said with a smile.

'' Isn't that somethin' I should be sayin'?'' Christian said with a grin.

'' I think you're in more need for it than I am, '' Kenna said smirking and walked away.

'' God, I have ta get this girl for meself,'' Christian said to himself.

Kenna saw Jack standing by the wheel and decided to have a word with him.

'' Aren't you going to say goodbye?'' Kenna's voice broke Jack's mind out of its trance.

'' I'm sorry…''

'' What are you thinking about?''

'' Nothin' mostly,'' Jack replied.

'' I have a favor to ask you.''

'' A favor? What is it?''

'' I want you to meet my mother and grandmother.''

'' What! Why?''

'' I want them to meet my rescuer. I owe my life to you.''

'' I didn't do that much…''

'' You saved me from becoming someone's whore. That means so much to me.''

'' I don't think yer mother and grandmother would want ta meet me. If ye haven't notice luv, I'm a pirate.''

'' They won't mind. A rescuer is a rescuer. What he does in his free time is none of their business.''

'' I'm still not sure this be a good idea.''

'' Please…just for me. Then you won't ever need to see me again.'' Jack couldn't resist her begging, it was too sincere.

'' All right. I'll meet yer family, but we need ta make it quick. I'm following a strict schedule.''

Kenna knew he was lying but didn't care, she got him to agree to come along with her.

'' The village is not far from the harbour, it will only take a moment.''

Together they walked to the village, but when they reached the outskirt of it they met a horrible sight. Everything was ruined. Every house was burnt, every tree was cut down. The streets were filled with bodies of the villagers and burned pieces of the houses and trees. No movement was in sight. Everything was dead.

'' Oh my! What happened here? I've got to find my family!'' Kenna started running towards the village and Jack tried his best to follow. Kenna ran to what seemed to have been a small house in the middle of town, but was now only ruins.

'' MOTHER, GRANDMOTHER, WHERE ARE YOU?'' Kenna shouted from the top of her lungs. She searched through the debris and found her mother lying there, closer to death than life.

'' Mother…what happened?'' Kenna inquired, tears flowing from her eyes.

'' It was Tobo…he took your grandmother,'' her mother managed to utter.

'' Tobo? So he finally found her. Where did he take her?''

'' I don't know…I'm so happy you are here.'' Her breathing was unstable and it was evident that she was in a lot of pain.

'' He destroyed everything…''

'' Mother…I will help you. You won't die, I promise you that,'' Kenna said, holding her mother's hand to her heart. At that moment Jack came running.

'' Jack, we need help. She's badly hurt.''

Jack looked down at Kenna's mother and saw that she didn't have long to live.

'' I think it's too late luv…''

'' NO, we need to get help. I can't lose her! She's all I've got.

Jack wrapped his arms around her from behind. '' There be no use, she won't live through the transport.''

'' That man is right, I don't have much time left.''

'' Don't say that. I will help you, I won't let you die!''

'' There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now,'' Kenna's mother uttered.'' I've always loved you and I always will no matter where I'll be.'' Her face twisted in pain and she inhaled deeply.

'' Don't say such things mother, you will survive this.'' Kenna cried.

'' I'm not your biological mother Kenna. Your mother died while giving birth to you.''

Kenna's face fell. This couldn't be true. This woman had to be her mother.

'' What are you talking about?''

'' Your mother died in childbirth. Your grandmother and I decided it would be best if I would raise you up as my daughter. We were planning on telling you all of this when you would grow up.''

'' So who are you?'' Kenna asked in shock.

'' I am your aunt. Your mother was my sister.''

Kenna would have fallen backwards if it wasn't for Jack holding her from behind. Her whole life was a lie.

'' So where is my father? Did he die at sea as you told me when I was younger?''

'' No one knows. After your mother died he disappeared.''

'' So all my life is a lie I don't have a mother or a father. How could you do this to me? How could you?''

'' Easy now luv…I'm sure they only did it ta protect ye,'' Jack tried to calm her.

'' Protect me! From what? The truth? I don't need protection, I need the truth!''

'' I'm really sorry Kenna…we only wanted the best for you.''

'' You shouldn't have lied to me. If I wouldn't have got here I would have spent the rest of my life living in a lie.''

Her aunt started coughing fiercely which made her forget her anger.'' Don't die on me! Please don't die.''

'' I'm proud of having had the privilege of calling you my daughter. I know you will do well without my help.'' She turned her head to Jack. '' Take good care of her for me.''

Jack nodded his head as she closed her eyes and was now no longer amongst the living.

'' NO!'' Kenna shouted as she threw herself over the body. Jack inhaled deeply and soothingly caressed her back. He pulled her off the body and took her in his arms, feeling her crying against his neck.

'' I'm so sorry luv,'' he said softly in her ear.

'' She was all I had. She can't be gone,'' Kenna cried. They stayed in each other's arms for a while until Kenna had gotten herself together.

'' Thanks for coming with me. I don't know if I would have been able to deal with this by myself.''

'' Don't mention it, I'm glad I went with ye.''

'' I don't know what to do. I don't have a home anymore.''

'' Ye can stay on me ship for as long as ye like.''

'' I couldn't possibly accept that. I've been holding you back for long enough.''

'' No, ye haven't. It would make me feel a lot better if ye came back ta the Pearl. I can't leave ye like this.''

'' But I don't know where to go. These were my only relatives.''

'' Let's just begin by goin' back ta the Pearl. Ye can think things over later.''

Kenna nodded and wrapped her arms around Jack. '' You are way too nice to me.''

Jack smiled. '' I can't help it.'' They were heading back to the Pearl when they met a man by the village gate.

'' Are you Kenna Jaida?'' the man inquired.

'' Yes, and who are you?''

'' I can help you search for your grandmother. I know where Tobo is heading.''

'' How did you know I was searching for them?'' Kenna inquired, not fully trusting this man.

'' There's no time for explanations. Do you want my help or not?''

'' I be thinkin' we be needin' the explanations anyhow,'' Jack added, not trusting this man either.

'' I'm sorry I can't give you that information at the moment. I am willing to help you search for your grandmother, but you have to trust me.''

'' He doesn't know anythin', let's just go,'' Jack said, pulling on her arm.

'' Do you promise you know where they are and that you won't try anything funny once we get on the ship?''

'' You have my word,'' the man said.

'' What! Ye can't be seriously wantin' ta take him with us!'' Jack said surprised.

'' He knew my name and what I was looking for. He's our only chance.''

'' Well if he be knowin' yer name and ye don't know him, then he's even more likely ta be dangerous.''

'' I don't know what it is, but somehow I trust him.''

'' Are ye ill? Ye can't trust people ye don't know!''

Kenna turned to him.'' I trusted you.''

'' But I didn't know yer name and all yer family history. I'm tellin' ye, this guy is not ta be trusted.''

'' What have we got to lose? He says he knows where they are and I am willing to trust his words.''

'' All right, but I won't be helpin' ye when he turns out to be a serial killer.''

Kenna laughed. '' Oh yes you would.'' Jack gave her a frown, which just made her laugh even more.

'' Let's get to the Pearl. We don't have a minute to lose.''

_Author's note: A big shocker there. Her mom is not really her mom and now this spooky guy has come along offering his help to her. Please review and tell me what you think :-D_

_Author's note: A big shocker there. Her mom is not really her mom and now this spooky guy has come along offering his help to her. Please review and tell me what you think :-D_


	10. An unfair fight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Pirates or its characters. I do not make any money by writing this.

_**Chapter ten: An unfair fight.**_

The Pearl left port in a hurry, there was no time to lose. Kenna had to find her grandmother and that fast.

'' Kenna, what a lovely surprise. Couldn't stay away from me could ye?'' Christian said with a grin.

''Actually my return has nothing to do with you dear,'' Kenna replied, amused by the look appearing on his face.

''What? Then why did ye come back? Don't be tellin' me it's because of the Capt'n!''

''No, I just have some personal business to attend to.''

''And Jack's gonna help ye attend to it?''

''Yeah he is. Do you have anything against that?''

''No, no, not at all. I just didn't think Jack would be the type ta help others if it doesn't benefit him.''

''Well maybe he has changed,'' Kenna said with a smile as she saw Jack wave her to join him by the helm. She nodded and left Christian standing there all by himself.

''Somehow I doubt that...'' Christian said mumbling to himself as he went below.

''What do you want Jack?'' Kenna asked when she reached him.

''Nothin', just wanted ta see how ye were doin'.''

''I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself.''

''I know, but she was yer mother...''

''No she wasn't. She was my aunt, my mother has been dead for a long time.''

''Ye don't have ta act so tough. I know it must be hurtin' ye that she be dead.''

Kenna looked straight into his eyes. ''I can't feel sorry for someone who lied to me for so long. She's not my mother, I don't even know her.''

''Luv...''

''Don't even try it Jack, you won't get me to change my mind.''

''All right, I won't talk of it, but ye shouldn't be so hard on her. She only did what she thought was best for ye.''

Kenna sighed; she really didn't want to talk about this. It had been shocking enough to find out that she never met her real mother, but now her fake one was also dead.

''I'm gonna lie down, it has been an eventful day.''

''Do that luv. I'll check in on ye later.''

''Thanks Jack.'' She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away. Jack felt the place where the kiss landed get warmer and put his hand up to the spot. Selfish thoughts raced through his mind. He actually was happy that she had joined the ship again, even though it was under these circumstances. He knew it wasn't right of him to think that way but deep inside his heart grew warm every time he saw her. There was no use denying it, he had fallen for the red haired sorceress.

Kenna walked down to her cabin and sat down on the bed. Her eyes travelled to the leg of the desk that had a big part carved out of it. Memories from her first days on the ship came back to her and she smiled, remembering Jack's reaction when he saw the damaged leg of the desk. His attitude towards her had changed; she no longer saw the fright in his eyes every time she moved or the fear in his voice whenever they talked. She had grown to like him a lot, and the thought of having to leave him when they reached her town had been painful. Ashamed for even thinking about it, she was happy to be on the ship again. Of course she grieved her mother…well the mother she had always known. Her whole life had been a lie, and now she was searching for the man who was responsible for it all. Surely he hadn't had any part in her real mother's death, but he was responsible for the deaths of her townspeople and her aunt.

Kenna took her shoes off and lay down on the bed. She saw her carvings on the headboard and sighed. Those runes hadn't helped the people she loved when Tobo had attacked. How on earth would she be able to defeat him? She only knew simple rune spells that her 'mother' had taught her. They wouldn't be strong enough to defeat a great shaman like Tobo. Tears filled her eyes and slowly fell down her cheeks. She missed her former life. She missed her family. And she really missed her mother.''

Jack was by the helm, gazing out at the ocean. The weather was calm and the warm ocean breeze played with his hair. This was his favorite place to be, behind the wheel he felt powerful, he felt safe. His mind wandered over the passing day, all the blood they had seen, all the bodies they had found. This man they were after was not a man to take lightly. He had fought many great men but this man had strengths that were out of his league. Of course he wanted to help Kenna to be reunited with her grandmother but he feared that when the day came he would be useless against him.

'' What be troublin' ya Capt'n?'' Gibbs asked as he saw the thoughtful look on Jack's face.

'' Everythin'…'' Jack replied, not tearing his gaze from the ocean.

'' Does it perhaps have anythin' ta do with the return of the lass ta the Pearl?'' Jack didn't reply so Gibbs took it as a yes.

'' If I'm allowed ta ask, why didn't ye leave her in port?''

'' Ye're allowed,'' Jack replied blankly.'' Her time on the ship hasn't been fulfilled.''

'' What do ya mean by that?'' Gibbs asked puzzled.

'' We be needin' ta help her on her mission before she can leave the ship.''

'' And what mission she be on?''

Jack turned his head to face him. ''She be searchin' for her mother's murderer.''

'' Dear lord…'' Gibbs said in shock. '' That's why she be comin' back…''

Jack nodded. '' I couldn't leave her. She has no one but her grandmother and that man has kidnapped her.''

'' And who be the gent ya took along?''

'' I have no idea, but Kenna seems ta trust him.''

'' Where be she now?''

'' She wanted ta get some sleep. This day hasn't exactly been easy for her.''

'' Well as long as she be sleepin' she be safe,'' Gibbs said with a smile.

'' What did ye say?'' Jack narrowed his eyes at him.

'' I only be sayin' as long as she be asleep she be safe,'' Gibbs said a bit startled.

'' Asleep? Oh no! Take the helm!'' he shouted as he ran down the stairs and to her cabin. She can't go to sleep, she might not wake up again. He burst through the door, calling out her name.

'' Kenna! Kenna!'' He ran over to her bed. Kenna sat up startled, hearing the noise.

'' What's wrong? Why are you shouting?'' she asked startled, her heart beating fast in her chest.

Jack, relieved that she was awake, threw himself at her, embracing her tightly.

'' I was so scared. I thought ye had fallen into a deep sleep again.''

Kenna felt his heavy breathing against her chest and his heart pounding forcefully.

'' I'm all right, you don't have to worry.'' She embraced him back as she felt his breathing slow down.

''We've got ta get ye ta the ship doctor. I don't wanna risk ye fallin' into a deep sleep again.''

'' The doctor said he couldn't do anything, he doesn't know what's wrong with me.''

'' Then what do ye wanna do?''

'' Well, since you've awoken me I'm going to get something to eat. ''

'' But the dinner isn't ready yet. ''

'' Then what do you suggest we do? '' Kenna said teasingly as she licked her upper lip.

Jack looked at her surprised, which made her laugh. '' I was just joking. Let's go up on deck and get some fresh air. ''

'' All right, we can do that,'' Jack replied with an awkward smile as he stood up from the bed. ''I'm sorry I barged in on you like that... ''

'' There's nothing to be sorry about, you did it out of care for me,'' Kenna said with a smile. She put her shoes on and stood up from the bed.

'' Someone might think Christian was right about you... '' she said smiling as she left the room. Jack quickly spun around and followed her.

'' What do ye mean by that? '' Jack asked as he caught up with her.

Kenna laughed. '' I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's just that word is around you've fallen for the new girl aboard.''

Jack's face turned paler. '' What! Who be sayin' that?''

Kenna stopped and turned around to face him. '' Does it really matter? What difference does it make whether they think you like me or not? ''

'' None, I don't care what they think... ''

'' Exactly, so why are you making a big fuss about it? ''

'' I'm not, it was ye who started it. ''

Kenna sighed and ran a hand over his cheek. '' You are such a child sometimes.'' She gave him a smile and then ascended the stairs up to the main deck. Jack was left behind dumfounded. Had she just called him a kid? He followed her up on deck and found her by the rail.

'' The weather is nice, '' she said with a smile, but Jack didn't answer.

'' Are you mad at me?'' Kenna inquired as she turned to face him. He still didn't answer. Kenna sighed. '' You really can't take criticism can you? '' He didn't even look at her, which made her annoyed.

'' It's not like I was calling you a child. I was just... '' She was cut off by Jack's voice.

'' Do ye miss usin' magic?''

'' Do I miss it? What's this all about?'' Kenna inquired baffled.

Jack turned to face her. '' Do ye miss usin' magic?''

'' No…well I don't know…I guess I haven't really thought about it. What's your point with this?''

'' If we be huntin' that man who kidnapped yer grandmother we be needin' ta be strong enough ta defeat him.''

'' And…''

'' I don't think we can defeat him. Not unless we be usin' yer magic skills.''

'' What do you mean?''

'' I'm sayin' we be needin' ye ta help us defeat him. Do ye think ye're strong enough ta do that?''

Kenna slowly shook her head. '' Far from it. My magic skills are minimum, we don't stand a chance against a powerful shaman like him. Not if it's down to magic. That's why we must find a way to defeat him by force.''

Jack turned his head towards the ocean and sighed.

'' Are you frightened?'' Kenna inquired sweetly.

'' I've never been up against a force like that. I don't know if we can do it luv. I don't know if we can save yer grandmother.''

Kenna took his hand in hers, which made Jack turn his gaze back at her. '' We can do it, I know we can. If we believe we can save her then we will.''

Jack gave her a small smile. '' I wish I had yer spirit.''

'' Don't lose faith Jack. I need you with me in this.''

'' I'll do me best ta serve ye, but I can't promise ye victory.''

'' Your devotion is enough. Just that you agreed to take me on this journey is more than enough, not many men would risk their lives for a girl they just met.''

'' I couldn't have left ye all by yerself…''

'' Which is why I think I was destined to end up with you. Our paths were meant to cross.''

'' Luv, ye're startin' ta freak me out a bit…'' Jack said with a worried frown. Kenna just laughed.

'' You're one of a kind Sparrow…You look so tough on the outside, but on the inside you're a softy.''

'' Am not! I'm the most fearsome pirate in the whole Caribbean luv.''

Kenna leaned closer. '' Are you? Well I don't fear you.''

Jack narrowed his eyes at her.'' That's because I haven't shown ye how bad I can be.''

'' Oh, I'm shaking…'' Kenna said with a grin.

'' Ye should be. When I'm through with ye ye'll be screamin' for mercy.''

'' Show me your worst…'' Kenna said, her eyes gleaming with excitement as she felt his hot breath on her face.

'' I can't. Me honour forbids me ta hurt ladies,'' Jack said, moving away slightly.

'' You coward…'' Kenna laughed. '' You think I'll beat you?''

Jack turned his head closer to her again. His eyes stared deep into her green ones, captivating her. She never knew his eyes were so deep brown. She felt herself getting numb as she stared into those chocolate coloured orbs.

'' No luv, I know I'll beat ye. No woman can resist me charms,'' he said with a grin as he leaned closer to her, brushing his lips over hers. Instinctively Kenna moved her head forward to capture his lips, but he moved away slowly as her lips neared his.

'' See…'' Jack said triumphantly. '' I told ye I would win.''

Kenna broke out of the trance and scowled. ''You cheated! ''

'' Did not. No one said it had to be a game of physical strength.''

'' I still don't fear you,'' Kenna said in her defence.

Jack laughed. '' Oh ye do, just not in the way ye think ye do.''


	11. Shocking experience

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Pirates or Disney and I do not make any money writing this.

_**Chapter eleven: Shocking experience**_

The dinner was served aboard the Pearl and everyone ate with much gusto. Jack sat at the head of the table, just as usual, with his feet up on the table. The men had gotten used to this habit of his long ago so no one complained.

Kenna sat beside Christian, who had saved her a seat when she and the Captain had joined the others. He had tried to start a conversation with her, but she didn't seem to be listening. Her mind was far away. She was still thinking about the incident with Jack earlier that day. She felt ashamed for letting him trick her like that but she also yearned for his touch on her skin, his lips on hers and his hot sweet breath on her face. That man was truly dangerous. He was able to stir up so many emotions in her that she couldn't tell which one were true. One minute she felt love and affection for him, the next hatred and shame. He was right, she did fear him. It wasn't a fear for her life or welfare, it was fear that she might fall for him and most likely get heartbroken in the end.

'' Kenna, are ye all right?'' Christian inquired worried.

'' Yes, I'm fine,'' she replied with an absent-minded smile.

'' Ye don't seem fine...''

'' I thank you for your concern but I'm absolutely fine.''

Christian knew she wasn't telling the truth but there was nothing he could do. If she didn't want to share her troubles with him then that was the end of it.

Jack was drinking and laughing with the men that sat nearest to him. He had occasionally cast a glance at Kenna but she never noticed. He saw that she seemed absent-minded and wondered if it was because of her mother. He saw Christian trying to communicate with her with no luck and grinned. That man didn't know how to give up.

'' Gents, I have an announcement ta make,'' Jack said as he put his feet down on the floor and stood up.

'' Ye've all noticed our new crew member, the lovely lass, and perhaps wondered why she be here.'' The crew sat quiet awaiting his next words.

'' It be true that the plan was ta help her get home but somethin' came up and she has decided ta join our crew for a little while longer.'' A man howled and got an evil glare from Jack.

'' The rules be still the same. No touchin', no howlin' and no threatenin' her. She be a member of the crew just as much as ye be and should be respected as such.'' The crew nodded their heads, mumbling _aye_.

'' With that behind us I feel inclined ta tell ye what be ahead.'' The crew stared at him alarmed, this sounded bad.

'' A man by the name of Toby…'' Jack begun.

'' Tobo.'' Kenna corrected him.

'' Aye, Tobo…that's what I be sayin', '' Jack said with an awkward smile. '' Anyways, he be a powerful magician and has taken Kenna's grandmother hostage.'' The crew started to get uneasy.

'' I know this be somethin' we've never faced before, but this crew fears nothin'. We'll defeat him and prove once and for all that nothin' can stand up against the crew of the Black Pearl.'' A roar of cheering could be heard as fists were raised in the air. This crew was not one to give up and this time would be no different.

Jack looked over at Kenna and winked, receiving a smile from her. Christian saw it and frowned. What did Jack have that he lacked?

'' Ye up for a glass of brandy ta celebrate yer arrival back?'' he asked with a smile.

'' Sure, why not,'' she said with a smile as she stood up from the table.

'' Great, I have some in me cabin.'' Christian stood up and offered her his hand. Kenna accepted his hand with a laugh and together they headed towards the door. Jack saw them standing up and called after them.

'' Where be the two of ye goin'?''

Christian turned around with a smirk. '' Just gettin' some brandy that's all.''

'' Don't worry Jack, it's only a drink,'' Kenna added with a smile.

'' Make it quick then, I be needin' ye on deck,'' Jack replied annoyed. Christian's smirk grew wider when he saw how much it affected his Captain.

'' Of course Capt'n,'' he replied as they left the galley.

'' If he so much as touches a hair on her head…'' Jack cursed. Noticing that Gibbs was still there his face grew stern.

'' What are ye standin' here for? Take the helm!''

'' Aye Capt'n,'' Gibbs replied as he hurried out of the galley.

'' I really need a drink…'' Jack mumbled as he sat back down on the chair.

Christian took Kenna down to his cabin where he offered her to sit down on the bed and make herself comfortable. He fetched the brandy from his desk along with two glasses.

'' I figured ye would like this drink a bit better than the rum,'' he said as he poured the liquor into the glasses.

'' I'm actually not a big drinker so I don't like either one.''

'' Ye be an ale drinker?''

'' Not really, but I have to admit it does taste better than this.''

'' I'm sorry I not be having any ale for ye.'' He handed her a glass of brandy.

'' I don't mind. Brandy is good enough for me,'' Kenna said with a smile as she took the glass from his hand.

'' To yer swift arrival back.'' He raised his glass to make a toast. She raised hers as well and then took a sip and frowned, making him laugh.

'' This tastes vile, I can't believe you pirates actually like drinking this!''

'' We prefer rum, this be a women's drink.''

'' Are there actually some women who like drinking this?''

'' Loads. It comes with the lifestyle.''

'' I could never be a pirate…''

'' Yes ye could, it just takes some time ta get used ta the taste.''

'' Not just the taste, the burning feeling in my throat as well!''

'' Ye just need the practice.''

'' I'm not sure I want the practice…'' Kenna said frowning. Christian just laughed and took another sip of his brandy.

'' So how is yer relationship with Jack?''

'' What? Well we get along…I guess that's progress.''

'' So ye two be friends?''

'' Yeah, I guess you could say that.''

Christian nodded his head, his lips pursed together.

'' What's this all about?'' Kenna asked puzzled.

'' I'm just curious.'' He raised his hands up as if to surrender. '' I just want ta know who me chances be.''

'' Your chances? Of what?''

'' Makin' ye mine.''

'' I think you're stepping over the line here. I'm not something to be played with.''

'' Who said anythin' about playin'? I be deadly serious.''

'' You know, you are a very handsome man, but this would never work out.''

'' Why not?''

'' First of all, I have no feelings of love towards you. None.''

'' But ye do find me attractive,'' he said with a grin.

'' Not in that way…''

'' Why ye be throwin' yerself at the Capt'n? What does he have that I lack?''

'' Whoa, slow down here. I'm not throwing myself at him. How can you even think that? We are just friends, colleagues.'' She stood up from the bed. '' And to answer your latter question. He respects women.'' She was going to leave the cabin when he grabbed her arm.

'' Don't waste yer time with him, he's just usin' ye.''

Kenna slapped his hand off. '' I think I'm capable of judging that by myself.'' She opened the door but Christian slammed it back, turning her around.

'' Don't do this. Ye're makin' a big mistake.''

'' Let go off me!'' Kenna shouted as she tried to break free.

'' Stop fightin' it, I know ye want me.''

'' Release me! '' Kenna cried out. '' Let me go!''

'' Not until ye see sense.'' Christian leaned down and crashed his lips against hers. She struggled to break free but he was too strong. Tears started to flow down her cheeks as she felt his hands hold her wrists uncomfortably tight against the wall. When he stopped to breath she bit him hard on his bottom lip, which made him cry out in pain and release her hands. She used the opportunity to open the door and run up on deck.

'' Ow! That whore…she bit my lip!'' Christian felt the blood taste in his mouth. He touched his lip with his finger and growled when he saw the blood. She sure was a fighter.

Kenna ran up to Jack's cabin and threw the door open. Jack was out by the helm but saw her run inside his cabin so he quickly ordered Gibbs to take the helm and ran over to her to see what had happened. He entered the cabin and found her sobbing on his bed.

'' Kenna, what be wrong?'' He closed the door and kneeled down beside her, taking her in his arms. She instantly wrapped herself around his neck as she sobbed. He sat down on the bed and rubbed her back soothingly.

'' What happened?'' he asked her sweetly.

'' Christian…he held me…I couldn't go…'' she sobbed.

'' What did he do ta ye?'' Jack inquired worried.

'' He held my wrists…I was stuck…''

Jack embraced her tighter as he slowly rocked back and forward. '' Did he touch ye?''

'' He forced me to kiss him…I was so scared.''

'' Did he do anythin' to ye except kissin' ye?''

'' No…I hurt him…and ran away.''

'' Good girl. It's all right, everythin' will be all right. I won't let him harm ye again.''

She raised her head off his shoulder. '' I didn't know what to do…I just ran to your cabin.''

Jack gently caressed her cheek. '' It was the right thing ta do. I'll protect ye.''

'' Thank you Jack. I don't know what I would do without you.'' She threw herself back around his neck and he embraced her lovingly.

'' I'm here for ye whenever ye need me,'' he said with a comforting smile as she raised herself off his shoulder. She ran a hand over his cheek, smiling through her tears. She hadn't been wrong about him, he did respect women. They looked each other in the eye for a while, feeling their breaths slowing down. She leaned down to capture his lips in a soft kiss. Jack moved his hands up to her waist as hers framed his face. She deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. The kiss was sweet, but full of passion. Their tongues tenderly brushed against one another, exploring the foreign feeling of the other's mouth.

'' Are ye sure this is what ye want?'' Jack asked when they broke apart to get some air.

'' Don't talk…just kiss me,'' Kenna replied sweetly as she brushed her lips against his. Jack complied to her wish and buried his hand in her hair, pulling her closer for a deeper kiss. Their kiss now intensified, their tongues moving faster and their lips more hungry for the feel of soft skin beneath them. She felt safe, she knew she could trust him. He would never do anything to harm her. All her worries went away with the first touch of his lips.

Jack was highly enjoying this situation. Her lips felt so good on his and her tongue tasted of brandy. He had been worried for a moment that she was rushing into things in shock of her encounter with Christian, but when she spoke those five words all his doubt went away. He didn't care if she was only doing this as to say thanks for comforting her, her lips were too irresistible. He felt his arousal grow with every touch of her silky lips against his own. Oh how he wanted her.

Suddenly the door was thrown up and Christian stood in the doorway with an angry frown on his face.

'' Ye whore… I knew ye'd go runnin' ta yer man.''

Kenna jumped off Jack, frightened. Jack pulled her down beside him and stood up.

'' What do ye think ye're doin' boy? I warned ye what would happen if ye wouldn't leave her alone.''

'' What can ye do. I not be afraid of ye…''

'' Well ye should be, 'cause when I be done with ye there won't be anythin' left of ye,'' Jack growled.

'' I've got nothin' ta say ta ye, me problem lies with her.''

'' Well ye have ta get through me first.''

The crew had gathered, hearing the commotion by the Captain's quarters. Their loyalty lay with Jack, their Captain, but they knew that he would get mad if they interfered.

'' So what'll it be boy?'' Jack asked, narrowing his eyes at him angrily.

'' I won't fight ye for her, she be not worth it,'' Christian said with a look of disgust on his face.

'' Wise choice lad. Gents, take him down ta the brig, he needs some alone time with his thoughts.''

Two strongly built men dragged him cursing and shouting down to the brig.

Jack turned back to Kenna. '' Are ye all right?''

'' Yes…'' she replied a bit startled.

'' There's nothin' ta see here, get back to work,'' he ordered his men and they complied. He closed the cabin door and sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her.

'' It'll be all right, he can't hurt ye now.''

_Author's notes: How are you liking the story so far? Please review and tell me what you think!_


	12. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Pirates or its characters. I do not make any money by writing this.

_**Chapter twelve: Aftermath**_

Kenna sat in Jack's arms for a while, enjoying the feeling of safety. She had been so scared when Christian attacked her. She never thought he had it in him to assault a girl. Slowly her eyes got heavier and finally she fell asleep in his arms. Jack felt her body go limp and when he saw she was asleep he smiled and kissed her forehead. He laid her down on his bed and pulled the covers over her. She looked so innocent sleeping there. He gently caressed her cheek as he left the cabin. He felt she should stay in his cabin even though Christian was locked inside. He didn't want to take any chances, he would do anything to protect her.

He went up to the helm to relieve Gibbs of his duty.

'' How be the lass?'' Gibbs asked as Jack took the wheel.

'' She be fine, just needs ta sleep.''

'' I be knowin' Christian wasn't all where he bee seen but this I would never believe of him.''

'' I had me suspicions but I never believed he would actually go through with it.''

'' I can't understand why he be doin' such a thing. He not be unpopular with the ladies.''

'' It has nothin' ta do with that. His desire for this lass was just too much for him ta handle. He can't accept that she doesn't fancy him.''

'' What'll become of him now?''

'' He can spend the night in the brig. Tomorrow I'll be havin' a talk with him and decide his punishment. Keep two men on guard by the brig, I don't want him gettin' out.''

'' There's no need ta worry about that Capt'n, our brig be very strong.''

'' Just do it,'' Jack ordered.

'' Aye Capt'n,'' Gibbs said and left to alert the men. Jack inhaled deeply, feeling the salty aroma of the sea filling his nostrils. It had been so close. He had been so close to ruin his beautiful angel. His beautiful angel that now slept in his cabin.

---

The morning after Kenna awoke in Jack's bed. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Jack sleeping beside her. She smiled, he was so cute when he slept.

_'' I guess I fell asleep here last night,'' _she thought to herself as she reached over to brush a strand of hair out of his face. Jack opened his eyes and pulled her closer with a grin.

'' I'm sorry I fell asleep here...''

'' I'm glad ye did. Else I would have been up all night worryin' over ye.''

'' Christian is locked inside the brig isn't he?''

'' Aye.''

'' Then there's nothing to worry about.''

'' Maybe not. I just wanted ta be sure.''

'' What did I do to deserve you?'' Kenna said with a smile. '' You're like an older brother…or a father, always looking out for me.''

Jack frowned at that statement. '' I'm glad I'm not. Not after what we be doin' last night.''

'' I hope you mean the kiss because I don't remember much after that…'' Kenna said worried.

'' Aye, a gentleman never takes advantage of a lady who be unconscious,'' Jack grinned.

'' And are you supposed to be a gentleman?'' Kenna asked with a raised brow.

'' I did save ye didn't I? And I be lettin' ye have yer own cabin''

Kenna laughed. '' Fine, you're right. I suppose in that sense you can be a gentleman.'' She started fiddling with one of his dreadlocks which made him smile. Jack leaned closer, pressing his lips gently against hers. He cupped her face with one hand as he slowly deepened the kiss. Kenna's stomach growled making Jack break the kiss.

'' Ye be hungry luv?''

'' I didn't eat much last night…'' Kenna said with a guilty frown.

Jack grinned. '' Then let's get ye somethin' ta eat. We not be wantin' yer stomach ta interrupt us again do we?'' He stood up from the bed and put his shirt and boots on. Kenna climbed out of bed as well and put her shoes on.

'' Thanks for leaving my clothes on,'' she said with a smile.

'' Another thing that a gentleman won't do…'' Jack said with a smirk.

'' Have you always been like this?'' Kenna asked laughing.

'' I want ta say yes, but I think ye better ask someone else. Me memory be a bit hazy.''

'' No doubt because of all the rum.''

'' Trifles…who cares about a little loss of memories when he can have rum? '' Jack grinned.

Kenna shook her head, this man was unlike every man she had ever met.

'' Well I guess that's something everyone has to decide for themselves.''

Jack gave her a grin as he took her hand and led her out of the room. They walked down to the galley where they met Steven, the ship doctor.

'' Miss, how have ya been feelin'? '' he asked with a smile.

'' I'm fine. I haven't felt any dizziness since I came back,'' she smiled back at him.

'' Good. And how do ya sleep?''

'' She not be sleepin' as hard as she did,'' Jack answered for her.

'' That's good. I still don't have a clue what might have caused that…''

'' Whatever it was it hasn't happened again,'' Kenna said with a smile.

'' And we should hope it doesn't,'' Steven smiled back.

'' Indeed.'' Kenna replied. Jack motioned for her to sit down and went to get her something to eat. Steven excused himself and left the galley, leaving the two alone.

'' You know I could have fetched the food myself,'' Kenna said when Jack returned.

'' I know, but since I be a gentleman I can't be lettin' the girl fetch her own food,'' Jack said with a smirk.

'' And how long have you intended to keep up that gentleman act?''

'' It be no act. I'm deadly serious,'' Jack said with a humorous glint in his eyes.

'' I shouldn't be complaining, who doesn't like to be doted upon? But I have to ask, how far does your service reach?'' she asked with a flirtatious smile.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her and grinned widely.'' As long as required ta satisfy yer needs.''

Kenna burst out laughing. '' You are unbelievable.''

'' I've heard that a lot. Just wait until ye get ta see what I'm capable of.''

'' And what makes you think that I would be interested?''

Jack grinned widely. '' Oh, I know. Ye won't be able ta resist it.''

'' Cocky and self centered…you'll make some woman happy one day,'' Kenna said sarcastically.

'' Ye didn't seem ta be against it this mornin' ''

'' That's because I had no intention of sleeping with you.'' Jack gave her a look of complete lack of understanding and she laughed. '' I can enjoy your company without giving into you. Have you never met a girl who was satisfied with just an occasional kiss from you? ''

Luckily for Jack, Gibbs burst through the door.

'' Capt'n…am I interruptin' anythin' ?'' he asked when he saw the two by the table.

'' No, what have ye got for me?''

'' We've got our headin'.''

'' Great. Any news of the prisoner?''

'' He be up. Should I bring him food?''

'' Yeah, we better not let him starve,'' Jack said with an angry frown. Gibbs fetched the food and was ready by the door.'' Stay away from the brig, this won't take long.'' He ordered her. Kenna didn't dare to object when she saw the crazy look in his eyes.

'' I won't come anywhere near it.''

Jack and Gibbs left the galley, closing the door behind them. Kenna sat down on a chair and sighed. Even though she had been attacked by Christian she didn't want him dead. She hoped Jack would go easy on him.

Christian sat on the cold floor in the brig. Last night had been the worst one in his life. His bed was hard and the brig was cold and soggy, reeking of wet wood and death. Even though there were no prisoners in the other cells he could still smell their residence there. He was really sorry for what he had done the night before. He had never meant to attack her. He just couldn't stand her preferring Jack over him any longer. He had never wanted any girl as much as he wanted her. She was special. With a big sigh he rubbed his face with his hands. What was he going to do now?

The sound of footsteps was heard as Jack and Gibbs came walking down the stairs. Jack opened the cell and Gibbs put the food tray on the floor beside Christian.

'' I hope yer stay here has made ye think about what ye did,'' Jack crossed his arms over his chest.

Christian picked up a piece of bread and took a bite. '' I know what I did was wrong. And I sincerely apologize.''

'' Ye shouldn't be apologizin' ta me. It gets ye nowhere.''

'' Then what do ya want me ta do?''

'' I don't know…'' Jack exhaled deeply. '' Why did ye do it?''

'' I don't know…I was angry…I know I shouldn't have…''

'' This is not the way ta control yer anger. She be a guest on this ship and should be respected as such.''

'' I know…I have great respect for her, it's just…last night somethin' in me snapped.''

'' I honestly don't know what ta do with ye. I can't risk this happenin' again, but it would be a shame ta lose a good crew member such as yerself.''

Christian felt the fear build up in his chest, he didn't want to die! Jack stared at him for a long while, his eyes piercing through him like swords.

'' I'll leave it up to Kenna ta decide what will become of ye.'' He turned to Gibbs. '' Get Kenna and bring her down here.''

'' Aye Capt'n.'' Gibbs hurried up the stairs.

'' For yer sake I hope she be merciful,'' Jack said with a disgusted frown.

A moment later Gibbs was back with Kenna.

'' What is this? Why did you send for me?''

'' Christian has somethin' he wants ta tell ye,'' Jack said sternly. Kenna looked over at Christian who was still sitting on the floor. He stood up and brushed the dust off his breeches.

'' I be wantin' ta apologize for me behaviour towards ye last night. I never meant ta harm ye…I let me anger get in the way of a proper thinkin'. ''

Kenna didn't know what to respond. '' I accept your apology.''

Christian's face eased as he smiled in gratitude. '' I'm so sorry.''

'' So what will become of him?'' Kenna asked.

'' I was gonna give ye the honor of decidin' that,'' Jack replied.

'' WHAT! You want me to decide his punishment?'' Kenna said stunned.

'' Aye, ye're the one he assaulted, ye should be the one who decides what his punishment should be.''

'' But I don't want him any harm.''

'' Then release him. It's yer choice.''

Kenna walked closer to the cell. '' Can I trust that you won't do anything like this again?''

'' I won't…I promise,'' Christian said eagerly.

'' I'll release you with one condition. You stay away from me unless I talk to you or someone else is present. ''

'' All right, I'll do it.''

'' If you'll be found breaking that rule I'll give Jack full permission to do whatever he wants with you.''

'' That sounds fair.''

Kenna turned to Jack. '' He's all yours now.''

Jack pulled him to his feet and pushed him out of the cell. '' Return ta yer station.''

'' Aye Capt'n,'' Christian said as he walked up the stairs.

'' Follow him and make sure he doesn't try anythin' stupid,'' Jack ordered.

'' Aye Capt'n,'' Gibbs replied, leaving the brig.

Jack wrapped his hands around Kenna from behind. ''Are ye all right? ''

'' Yes, I'm fine,'' Kenna replied as she leaned her head on his chest. '' I'm just surprised I guess.'' She turned around in his grip. '' Why did you let me decide his punishment?''

'' Do ye want the truth?''

'' Preferably yes.''

'' Part of me wanted ta see how ye would solve this problem, the other didn't want ta lose a good sailor.''

'' So you care more about your crew than you care about me?'' Kenna pretended to be hurt.

'' Of course not luv. I didn't need ta scare him away from ye, ye're scary enough as it is.''

Kenna couldn't keep up her fake act any longer and laughed. '' I'm not scary.''

'' Oh yes ye are.''

'' Is it because of my magic skills?''

'' He doesn't know of them does he?''

'' Not unless you've told him.''

'' I didn't. It's our secret.''

'' So why do you think he's afraid of me?''

'' He's admitted it.''

'' No, now you're lying,'' Kenna said in disbelief.

'' Am not. It's the truth luv.''

'' Why? Have I ever done him any harm?''

'' Besides the lip ye mean?'' Jack said with a smirk.

'' That wasn't much. I can't believe he scares that easily. Isn't he supposed to be a pirate?''

'' It's because of yer eyes and yer attitude towards him. One minute ye be all nice and friendly, the next ye be cold and distant.''

'' Well has he never met a woman before. This is called hormones!'' She rolled her eyes. Then she turned her attention back to Jack. '' My eyes? What makes my eyes scary?''

'' He said they glowed in the dark,'' Jack replied, trying to keep his laughter down.

'' That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Eyes don't glow in the dark!''

'' Just accept it. Ye be a scary lass.'' Jack finally let his laughter out.

Kenna exhaled deeply. '' I guess it doesn't hurt if it makes him leave me alone.''

Jack chuckled. '' Come, let's go up on deck. This place reeks.''

Kenna laughed and followed him up on deck. Jack walked straight up to the helm where he found Gibbs. Kenna saw Christian scrubbing the deck by the stern and when his eyes met hers he quickly looked away.

_'' Could he really be afraid of me or is it just my threats that scare him so?'' _Kenna thought to herself.

'' Kenna…can I have a word with you?'' A voice said behind her. Kenna spun around and saw that it was the man that they had met in her town.

'' What do you want?''

'' There's something important I have to ask you. You had a birthday a few days ago am I right?''

'' Yes…how did you know?'' Kenna asked, feeling a bit frightened.

'' That's what I thought…Come with me, we need to talk.''

_Author's notes: What will happen now since Christian is free again? Did she make the right decision when she released him? And what on earth does the stranger want to tell her? Please review and tell me what you think :-D_


	13. Breaking news

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Pirates or its characters and I do not make any money by writing this.

_**Chapter thirteen: Breaking news**_

The man took her hand and led her down below deck to the cabin he had been assigned.

'' What do you have to tell me? '' Kenna asked surprised when he had shut the door.

'' Have you been experiencing dizziness these past days? ''

'' No, not since I returned to the ship.''

'' What about voices? Have you heard any strange voices? ''

Kenna was getting slightly freaked out by this man. '' What are you suggesting? You think I'm insane? ''

'' No, not at all. I know something that you should know. It's about your past. ''

'' My past...what are you talking about? ''

'' Do you know who your father is? ''

'' No, he left us before I was born. ''

'' Did your mother tell you anything about him? ''

'' I never met my real mother, she died while giving birth to me.''

'' Oh, so you know about that... ''

'' How do you know all this? '' Kenna inquired a bit frightened.

The man rubbed his temples with his thumb and index finger. '' I know this is going to sound strange... '' He looked up at her and exhaled. '' Kenna, I'm your father. ''

Kenna couldn't believe her own ears. That man was her father? '' What? How can that be? '' she said stunned.

'' I'm sorry...I wanted to tell you sooner but your grandmother insisted that I should wait until you were old enough. ''

'' Old enough! You left us without a single word and now you come here to tell me you're my father! I guess it was my grandmother's idea that you would desert us as well? ''

'' I had some problems I had to solve on my own...I couldn't drag you into that. ''

'' I can't believe this... '' Kenna buried her head in her hands. '' Is this why you wanted to come along? To tell me that you were my father? ''

'' It's complicated...I didn't know when or if I would see you again. I can help you defeat Tobo, now that you are old enough to know of your hidden powers.''

Kenna looked up at him.'' Hidden powers? What are you talking about? I don't have any hidden powers. If you're referring to the rune magic then I've known of that ability of mine for years.''

'' No, I'm not talking about the rune magic.'' He inhaled deeply. '' I think you better sit down.''

Kenna did as she was told and looked up at him puzzled. What could he possibly be talking about?

'' I know this will sound unbelievable but I'm speaking the truth. My name is Malak Kano and I'm an angel.''

Kenna's eyes grew wide and her mouth opened to say something but her father cut her off.

'' Let me explain before you ask me any questions.'' Kenna nodded and he continued with his story.

'' I met your mother and immediately fell for her. She was so beautiful and kind. I knew the risk of our relationship but one night, passion took over and then it was too late. ''

'' So you're saying that you're an angel...'' Kenna asked in disbelief.

'' Yes. I know it sounds crazy but you've got to believe me.''

'' Why? I don't owe you anything. You are the one who left us remember.''

'' I had to, believe me. When the people found out about me I wasn't safe there any longer.''

''All right, say that I believe you. Let's say that you are an angel. Then where are your wings?''

Malak smiled.'' I'll show you my wings but then you must promise to forgive me for leaving you. We must work together if we want to defeat Tobo.''

'' All right, I'll forgive you.'' Kenna knew there was no chance he could be a real angel, they only existed in fairy tales. She felt sorry for that man for thinking he was a godly creature, he was in need of serious help.

Malak stepped back to get more space between them. '' I hope this room is big enough... '' he mumbled as his wings suddenly emerged from his back and spread behind him. Kenna couldn't believe her own eyes, there were wings on his back. Wings!

'' I can't believe this...you really are an angel! '' she said astounded.

Malak put his wings away and smiled. '' Yes, and there's where the story gets complicated.

'' What do you mean? ''

'' Angels aren't allowed to mate with humans, they aren't strong enough to carry the child. When an angel and a human have a child it will inherit the father's powers but they won't be active until the child becomes eighteen. It's a very painful ordeal and usually ends with a miscarriage. But if the child survives its mother will die once it enters this world. ''

'' So that's why she died. She died because of your night together…you killed my mother. My unlikely existence killed my own mother...'' Kenna felt the tears fighting to break free.

'' I'm sorry...she wouldn't allow me to get rid of the baby. She wanted the child even though it would mean she would die. ''

'' I killed my own mother... '' Kenna mumbled as tears ran down her face. Malak took her in his arms and hugged her close.

'' I'm so sorry... '' She stayed in his arms for a while until she could pull herself together. She dried her tears away and spoke.

'' You said the child would inherit its father's powers. What powers did I inherit? ''

'' I'm not quite sure...it differs from child to child. You at least have the power to speak any language in the world, you understand animals and you can lit fires in your hand. The sickness you have been enduring is the transformation of your body to adapt to the angelic blood that runs through your veins.''

'' Wow, that's something else...start fires in my hand? ''

'' Yes, amongst other things. ''

'' How will I be able to do that? ''

'' Practice, you need a lot of practice.''

'' Do I also have wings? ''

'' Yes you do, all angels do. ''

'' But I'm only half an angel.''

'' That's true, but you inherit both wings,'' Malak said with a smile.

Kenna laughed. '' So since I'm not an angel what am I then? ''

'' You are a nephilim, a half angel.''

'' A nephilim? Telling Jack about this will be interesting... '' Kenna said worried.

'' Don't worry, if he loves you he will understand.''

'' You don't understand...he freaked out when he found out about my magical skills. Being an angel is so much more extreme!''

'' It will take him some time to get used to but I'm sure he will understand. ''

'' You have too much faith. Is that an angel thing? ''

'' No, I just want to believe the best in everyone,'' Malak said laughing.

Kenna wiggled out of his arms and stood up. '' I want to know how to spread my wings.''

'' Aren't you a curious child. '' he said with a smile. '' I'll teach you. '' He led her to the center of the room and stepped away.

'' Now, I know this most likely won't be successful for the first time you try so don't feel bad about it. The more you practice the easier the wings spread, that does also include other skills you may have.''

'' That makes sense,'' Kenna replied.

'' Now, imagine that wings are coming out of your back. You must focus all your energy on your back.''

Kenna closed her eyes and did as her father had told her. She felt a tingle in her back and got a strong urge to scratch that spot.

'' My back is tingling... '' Kenna said, not opening her eyes.

'' Keep on concentrating. The tingling sensation is a sign that your wings are stirring.''

Kenna concentrated harder on that tingling sensation and felt how it grew stronger and stronger.

'' It tickles...a lot!''

'' Don't lose your concentration, you are getting close.''

Kenna focused all her attention on that tickling sensation until she felt a breeze behind her and the sensation disappeared.

'' You did it, you spread your wings! '' her father said triumphantly.

Kenna looked over her shoulder and saw her wing poking out of her back. '' This is so weird!'' She reached back and touched the top of the wing.

'' It's so warm...it feels like patting a bird.''

'' Yeah well it is made of feathers and it was inside your back,'' her father pointed out with a smirk.

'' So how do I get them to disappear?''

'' By doing the reverse of what you just did. You must imagine that the wings are going back inside your back. It's usually easier than to get them out.''

Kenna closed her eyes again and focused on getting the wings back inside her back. She felt the tingling sensation again so she concentrated harder. The tingling grew and grew until she felt the wings slide back inside her back.

'' Are they gone? '' She looked over her shoulder, there was nothing there.

'' Yes, they are gone. I must say I am impressed, I never thought you would master this so easily. ''

'' That makes two of us, '' Kenna said with a smile. '' I know that I should hate you for leaving me but somehow your presence here makes me feel safe. Now that I know what I am I will need someone to confide in.''

'' I will always be here for you, Kenna. I won't leave you again. '' She threw herself in his arms and held him close. Then she peeked up from his chest.

'' When will the practices start? ''

Malak looked down at her with a smile.'' As soon as you are ready. ''

'' Oh I'm ready! Tobo is going to regret messing with my family... ''

'' You do have your mother's spirit. She was a great fighter, never let anything get in her way of achieving what she wanted, '' Malak said with a smile.

'' Will you tell me more about her? ''

'' Sure, I'll tell you everything you want to know. ''

Jack was busy, steering the ship so he didn't notice that Kenna had suddenly disappeared. The weather was nice, the sun was high in the air and the warm breeze played in his hair. He had been there for a few hours when Gibbs came to summon him for lunch.

'' How time flies by when one be enjoyin' himself, '' he said with a grin as he summoned Cotton to take the helm while he ate. He followed Gibbs down to the galley where a few of his crew had already gathered.

'' Where be Kenna? '' he asked when he suddenly remembered he hadn't seen her for a while.

'' I don't know Capt'n. I haven't seen the lass since she accompanied ye from the brig this mornin',' Gibbs replied.

'' Where be Christian? '' Jack asked, scanning the area. His eyes landed on him where he sat by the table and ate.

'' Has he been in yer sight the whole time since we released him? ''

'' Aye Capt'n, never left me sight. ''

'' Good. Then we don't have ta worry about that happenin' again. ''

'' She's probably just restin' in her cabin. ''

'' Yeah, probably... '' but Jack wasn't convinced. '' I'll go bring her ta lunch. Make sure that ye don't lose Christian out of yer sight. ''

'' Aye Capt'n. ''

Jack went down to her cabin and knocked on the door. He got no response so he opened the door and saw that the room was vacant.

'' If she not be here then where can she be? '' Jack wondered as he left the room. He walked past the cabins and opened each one to see if she was inside. When he reached Malak's cabin he heard her voice inside. He threw the door open and Kenna turned around startled.

'' Jack! You scared me. Is everything all right? ''

'' What are ye doin' here? '' Jack inquired as he gave Malak a stern look.

'' We were just talking. You won't believe what I've got to tell you,'' Kenna said smiling.

'' Talkin'...why in here? It be a secret? ''

'' We needed some privacy. I hope you didn't mind,'' Malak said calmly.

'' Why should I? It's not like I need ta keep watch over ye all the time,'' he told Kenna but obviously didn't like that she had been alone with him in there.

'' Can I detect a little jealousy? '' Kenna asked with a grin.

'' Of course not...I couldn't care less whom ye associate with.''

Kenna laughed. '' You are a terrible liar. '' She walked over to him and took his hand in hers. '' You don't have to worry, Malak won't harm me. He's my father.''

Jack couldn't believe his own ears. '' WHAT! He's yer father? ''

'' I knew you would be shocked, I can barely believe it myself. ''

'' How can that be? Ye said he had left ye when ye were young. ''

'' He did, and now he's back to protect me. ''

'' Protect ye? From what? ''

'' Tobo. He's going to help us defeat him.''

Jack walked over to where Malak was standing. '' So this be the reason why ye wanted ta join the crew? ''

'' Yes, I want to be there for her now since I couldn't when she was younger. ''

'' Couldn't? I'm sure ye had better things ta do than take care of yer daughter...aye? '' Jack said sarcastically with a look of disgust on his face.

'' I know you must think I'm a real scum but even though it sounds as an excuse it was better for me to leave her behind.''

Kenna walked up to him and laid her hand on his arm. '' It's all right Jack, I've forgiven him. Just let it go.''

Reluctantly, Jack stepped away from Malak and walked over to the door. He opened the door and turned his head to face them.

'' Lunch is ready in the galley, ye can eat whenever ye want. '' Then he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

'' I'm sorry…'' Kenna begun but her father stopped her.

'' No need to apologize, I know where he's coming from. I can see that he loves you very much and doesn't want to see you getting hurt again.''

'' I told him you wouldn't hurt me, I trust you to keep your word.''

'' I know, but he's been betrayed before by the people he thought he could trust. I have to earn that trust before he can be sure you are safe with me.''

'' You're right, he didn't even trust me at first. I guess he's just being careful.''

'' You should go and talk to him. This is a lot for him to process.''

'' I'll go talk to him but I won't tell him what I really am…I just can't do it.''

Her father laid his hands on her shoulders. '' If you want this relationship between you two to work you've got to trust him. He won't desert you, not if his love for you is pure.''

Kenna nodded her head. '' I'll try…I can't promise anything, but I'll try.''

Her father smiled. '' That's good enough for me.''

_Author's note: So he's her father…how many thought he was just another creep? LOL he sure acted like one. And he's an angel…please don't hit me for that! Probably a lot of you don't know anything about nephilims, I had no idea what they were until I saw the Fallen trilogy. I apologize if anything I wrote doesn't fit with angels…I can't say that I'm an expert at those… I hope this chapter wasn't too freaky and I sincerely hope you will keep on reading my story! _


	14. Discoveries and threats

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything as usual. I wish I did though, that would be awesome!

_**Chapter fourteen: Discoveries and threats**_

Kenna and her father walked to the galley, but when they entered there was no one there except the ship's cook. They sat down by the table and the man brought them some food.

'' Ya two be quite late fer lunch. Luckily Jack asked me ta reserve some food fer ya two or ya wouldn't 'ave gotten a thin' ''

Kenna smiled and started eating. Jack was always as thoughtful, even though he would never admit it. The two ate their meals while talking about their lives and what they had been through.

'' You were kidnapped and sold to slavery? '' her father asked stunned.

'' Yes, but Jack saved me before they could do any permanent damage to me.''

'' To think what might have happen if he hadn't been there...I'm not sure I could live with myself knowing you had been mistreated like that.''

'' It doesn't matter now, it's all in the past. Don't worry, Jack is taking good care of me here,'' Kenna said with a smile. Her father nodded, he knew she was right.

When they had finished their lunch they thanked the cook and left the galley.

'' I better go back to work,'' her father said and kissed her on the cheek. '' Find Jack and talk to him. ''

Kenna smiled. '' I will. Are you going to control my life so much from now on? ''

'' I've got to make up for lost time don't I? '' Malak said with a laugh.'' I just want what's best for you.''

'' I know, and I appreciate it '' Kenna squeezed his hand and then left in search of Jack.

Malak watched his daughter walk across the deck and sighed. She reminded him so much of her mother.

Kenna saw that Jack wasn't by the helm so she figured he must be in his cabin. She gently knocked on the door and heard a chair being moved. The door was opened and Jack's face appeared in the doorway.

'' Hi, I was wondering if we could talk... '' Kenna said, biting her lower lip.

'' Sure, come in. '' Jack stepped away from the door to let her in. He closed the door and leaned back on it, waiting for her to speak.

'' It's about what you saw before... ''

'' What about it?'' Jack asked.

'' I don't want you to be mad at my father. I know you feel like he's betrayed me and that I shouldn't forgive him that easily.''

'' I don't care…ye can do whatever ye please.''

'' Jack, I know you care. You don't have to act like you don't.''

'' What difference does it make, ye won't listen to what I have ta say anyways.''

'' I do listen to you. I appreciate what you're trying to do…''

'' Is that all ye wanted?'' Jack asked a bit too harshly. Kenna felt a lump begin to form in her chest.

'' I just wanted you to know that I've forgiven my father for leaving me and I think you should too. I'm not a child that needs taking care of so don't patronize me.'' She could feel tears fighting to escape her eyes but didn't let them fall, she was not going to cry. Jack knew that he had been too harsh on her and sighed as he leaned his head on the door.

'' I'm sorry…I didn't mean ta patronize ye. It's just…I can't help wantin' ta protect ye.''

'' I know that, but I can take care of myself.''

Jack raised his head up from the door. '' No ye can't. Ye want ta believe ye can but ye can't. I don't mean this as an offence but ye're too trustin' ta be able ta protect yerself. ''

'' My father would never harm me.''

'' He already has once…''

'' He didn't mean to…he had to go, he would never have left me without a reason.''

Jack pushed himself off the door and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. '' I believe that, but who says ye won't get hurt the next time he has ta go?''

'' He said he wouldn't leave me, he said he was going to stay by my side from now on. He wouldn't lie to me about that.''

'' Luv…I'm not sayin' he will leave ye, I'm just lettin' ye know that ye can't trust him ta be with ye forever. What he's been runnin' from could easily come back ta get him.''

'' I guess I should take your word for it…you've been around the world so you should be used to almost everything.''

'' Are ye sayin' I be old?'' Jack raised a brow at her which made her laugh.

'' You can always get me in a better mood.''

'' It be a gift,'' Jack said grinning.

A knock was heard on the door and Gibbs entered. '' Oh, I be sorry ta interrupt Capt'n.''

'' What is it?'' Jack asked.

'' There be a storm brewin' in the west and it's headin' straight towards us.''

'' I'll be right out,'' Jack replied and Gibbs left, closing the door behind him. '' I need ta take care of this luv,'' he told her. She nodded her head.

'' We'll continue this discussion later, aye?''

'' Yes.''

He gave her a wink and left the cabin. Kenna sat down on his bed and reviewed in her mind what had happened that day. So she was a nephilim, and she had wings. It had been exciting to see her wings emerge from her back, she never thought that would be possible until today. Wanting to give the wing spreading another go she decided to go down to her cabin where she could practice in privacy.

Christian was working out on deck and saw Jack leave his cabin to follow Gibbs up to the helm. He had been watching Kenna all morning since she came up on deck with Jack, secretly of course because he didn't want Jack to notice. That wouldn't end well. He knew Kenna was alone in his cabin but didn't dare to enter. Jack was too close, he might see him. He had noticed that Jack had put Gibbs on watch over him to make sure he wouldn't go near Kenna again and to his dismay his eyes had not left him all morning.

The door to Jack's cabin was opened and Kenna stepped out. She silently walked across the deck and went below. This was his chance, Jack couldn't forbid him to go below deck. Who knows, maybe he was just going to his cabin and she just so happened to be down there as well. He looked up to the helm and saw that Jack and Gibbs were deep in conversation. This was his chance, he had to be fast. He silently walked down below and headed to her cabin.

Christian saw her walking and made sure she didn't see him as he followed her downstairs. He hid behind the corner until she entered her room and then snuck closer. Standing outside the room, he didn't know what he would say to her when they would meet...he hadn't really thought about it. Well it wouldn't matter anyways, he had never been the type to think things through before doing them. He quietly opened the door and was stunned by what he saw.

Kenna made sure that no one saw her on her way down, she didn't want anyone to accidentally walk in on her. She entered the cabin and closed the door, but didn't lock it. She walked to the center of the room and closed her eyes, concentrating on getting her wings out.

Kenna felt the familiar tingling sensation in her back and smiled, this was working! She felt a small breeze behind her and when she looked over her shoulder she saw that the wings were out. She gently touched one and smiled. This was so weird. Then her eyes went to the door where Christian stood, staring at her in disbelief. Kenna quickly spun around and tried to hide her wings.

'' Ye should lock the door if ye've got anythin' ta hide... '' Christian said as he stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him.

'' Christian, what are you doing here?'' Kenna asked, panicking. She couldn't believe he had seen her with her wings out. She tried her best to concentrate on getting her wings back inside her back but Christian's presence distracted her.

'' What are ye?'' Christian asked, ignoring her question. He walked closer to her, but with every step he took she took one back.

'' I knew there was somethin' different about ye…there was no way ye were human.''

Kenna's heart was beating fast in her chest. Her secret was out, what should she do? She kept walking backwards until her back hit the wall. This was it, she was doomed.

'' What do you want?'' Kenna asked, shaking. '' You know you are not allowed to come near me, does Jack know you're here? ''

'' I was just on me way ta me cabin and accidentally stumbled across yers,'' Christian said with a grin as he got closer to her, step by step.

'' You liar, your cabin is in the other direction,'' Kenna spat out as she tried to hide her fear.

'' What are ye gonna do? Ye can't call for dear ol' Jack ta help ye, that wouldn't look so good would it?''

Kenna felt her anger boil inside her but she knew he was right. She couldn't let Jack see her like this, he would never want to see her again. She looked down to the floor in defeat and Christian grinned.

'' What do you want?'' she asked again, not looking up from the floor. Christian now stood right in front of her and gently raised her chin up.

'' Ye of course. In change for me silence I want yer body.''

Kenna looked up at him surprised by his request. '' Never! You will never get me to sleep with you.''

'' Think about yer options…what choice do ye have?''

'' I'd rather tell Jack myself than sleep with you,'' Kenna spat at him with a disgusted frown on her face.

'' What happened honey, I thought we liked each other,'' Christian pretended to be hurt.

'' You've ruined all my respect for you. I can't even look at you without wanting to throw up.''

'' Isn't that a bit harsh?'' Christian said grinning. '' I know that we haven't always seen eye to eye but I'm sure we can work that out.''

'' Why are you doing this? Does it give you pleasure to ruin my life?''

'' Of course not, I'm only doin' this ta claim what I want.'' He gently ran his fingers along her left wing.

'' You are despicable, I will never be yours,'' Kenna growled in anger.

'' Oh I think ye will. Ye don't want me tellin' dear ol' Jack yer secret do ye?''

Kenna closed her eyes and sighed, then opened them again. '' Can't we work this out in another way?''

'' I want ye ta stay away from Jack…and a kiss, but no biting this time.''

'' You can't be serious.''

'' Oh, I am. I don't want ye anywhere near him or else I'll spill the beans.''

Kenna thought about it for a while and then spoke. '' All right, I'll stay away from him. But you have to promise not to utter a single word to me ever again. I don't want to see you or know that you are there.''

'' I'm the one in the position to bargain here dear and I'll do as I please. But since Jack still has Gibbs followin' me around like a dog I guess yer request will be answered.'' He raised his hand up to her face and gently ran his fingers through her hair. '' Now, how about that kiss?''

Kenna raised her hand to slap him but he caught her hand.

'' That's not a nice thing ta do. I'm offerin' ye a deal and this is how ye respond.''

'' It's not a fair deal and doesn't benefit anyone but you.''

'' That's how deals work. Now, I be wantin' that kiss and yer gonna do it properly.''

'' I would never kiss you.''

'' Ye don't have a choice, unless ye want Jack ta know what a freak ye are.''

'' If you'd tell him he would know that you were down here. You would be punished severely.''

Christian laughed. '' Do ye think he would consider it more important ta punish me when he knows what ye really are?'' Kenna looked away and Christian knew he had won.

'' So how about that kiss?'' he said with a grin.

Kenna turned her face towards him again. '' Fine, but only one.''

'' That's me girl.'' Christian grinned widely as he leaned down to claim his kiss. Kenna felt his lips on hers and closed her eyes, trying to imagine it was Jack she was kissing. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue slide inside. This didn't feel right so she pushed him away.

'' Now, you've had your kiss. Now go and leave me alone.'' Christian looked at her smirking.

'' Ye've done good.'' He ran his hand down her cheek. '' Pleasure doin' business with ye,'' he said with a grin as he turned around and left the cabin. Kenna slid down the wall she had been pinned up against and buried her head in her knees. What had she gotten herself into? She concentrated on getting her wings back into her back but because of her emotional state they wouldn't budge. She stood up, walked over to the door and locked it. She was not going to make that mistake again. Then she threw herself on the bed and cried. The taste of Christian's mouth and tongue was still in her mouth and his scent floated in the air. She wanted that smell and taste to go away.

Christian returned to his station without anyone noticing that he had left. With a smile he continued his work on deck. Now she was his for the taking. Jack was still talking to Gibbs about the storm that seemed to be getting closer and closer with every minute so his attention was fully on the helm. Christian laughed inside when he thought about the vital information he had just witnessed, and the best part was that Jack didn't know a thing about it.

A knock was heard on Kenna's door and she sat up on her bed.

'' Who is it?''

'' It's me, Malak. Can I talk to you?''

Kenna hurried over to the door and opened it, throwing herself in his arms.

'' What happened? Why are you crying?''

'' It's Christian, he followed me down here…he saw my wings…I'm so sorry.''

Malak held his daughter close with one arm as he closed the door with the other.

'' It's all right my child. He can't do anything to you since Jack already knows.''

Kenna didn't say anything so her father raised her off him to look her in the eyes. '' He does know doesn't he?''

'' I'm sorry…I just couldn't tell him…''

Malak sighed and rubbed his temples with one hand. '' And I guess he made a deal with you not to tell Jack am I right?''

Kenna nodded, looking at the floor in shame.

'' What did he want in change for his silence?''

'' He wants me to stay away from Jack,'' Kenna replied, walking over to her bed and lying down with her back towards him.

Malak walked up to her and sat down behind her on the bed. He gently stroked her arm.

'' You know what you've got to do now don't you?''

'' No, I don't.''

'' You've got to tell Jack. It's what I've been saying all along.''

Kenna turned around on the bed. '' I can't tell him, he will throw me off the ship!''

'' No he won't. Trust me, he will understand.''

'' I can't do it…''

A knock was heard on the door and Jack's voice sounded.

'' Kenna, are ye in there?''

Kenna quickly sat up on the bed. '' Yes, one moment.'' She turned to her father. '' Jack can't see me like this…help me get rid of my wings,'' she whispered.

Her father looked at her and saw how much she feared that Jack wouldn't take the news well. He nodded and placed both hands on her arms.

'' Now, do as I taught you. Imagine the wings disappearing back into your back,'' he whispered. Kenna closed her eyes and concentrated but the knowledge of Jack standing outside her door made it hard for her to concentrate.

'' I will help you, just try and concentrate,'' her father whispered. She nodded her head and concentrated harder until she felt her wings sliding back inside her back.

'' Kenna…are ye all right?'' Jack asked through the door.

'' Yes, I'm just getting dressed,'' she lied.

'' Gettin' dressed? After what?'' Jack asked with a raised brow.

Kenna opened the door. '' My father was giving me a massage,'' she said with a fake smile.

'' Yer eyes are all red, have ye been cryin'?''

'' No, it's just the incense, they dry up my eyes.''

_'' Incense, do we have any incense?'' _Jack thought to himself. '' Why was yer father givin' ye a massage?''

'' I felt a little stressed out so he offered to. I feel so much better now.''

'' I see…well I be needin' ye up on deck, I have somethin' ta ask ye ta do for me.''

_Author's notes: What will she do now? Christian knows her secret and won't hesitate to tell Jack if she doesn't do what he wants. And what can it be that Jack wants her to do for him? Stay tuned for the next chapter and it will all be revealed ;-)_


	15. The storm

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything related to Pirates or Disney and I make no money from writing this._

_**A.N. **__I'm really sorry for the long wait, I've just been busy and having a writer's block :-S I hope you haven't lost all interest in the story because of the wait, I promise I will try to post more often from now on._

_**Chapter fifteen: The storm**_

Jack went back up on deck, followed by Kenna and Malak. They joined Gibbs by the helm and looked out across the ocean where a big storm could be seen brewing on the horizon.

'' It's gettin' near really fast Capt'n. In all me years on sea I never be seein' one like this.'' Gibbs said frightened.

'' Neither have I.'' Jack admitted, worry evident in his voice.

'' What was it you wanted me to do Jack?'' Kenna asked baffled.

He turned his attention from the storm towards her. '' I know this be soundin' strange but please bear with me.'' He had a strange look on his face, a combination of worry and embarrassment. His look puzzled her and she nodded slightly in agreement, curious to know what this was all about.

'' I believe this storm be somethin' more than just a regular storm.'' He inhaled deeply and bit his lower lip, not certain whether he should continue. He leaned closer to her ear as he lowered his voice.

'' I believe this storm was made by magic.''

Kenna's eyes widened in realisation. Oh no, it couldn't be…

'' You mean you think Tobo is behind this?'' She asked shocked, keeping her voice at the same level as his.

'' I think it be highly likely.'' Jack replied with a worried frown.

'' How does he know about us?''

'' I don't know…I understood that ye would know more about him than I would.'' Jack kept his voice low, not wanting to involve Gibbs into this mess more than was necessary.

'' I only know the stories my grandmother told me…I have no idea what he's capable of.'' Kenna replied worried.

'' Do ye think ye can help?''

'' I don't know…I don't even know where to start. I have no idea what we're up against…'' Kenna started to panic. Gibbs looked over at her baffled, what were they talking about?

'' Can ye at least try…''

Kenna tried to calm down in order to be able to think rationally. Breathing deeply she tried to think of all the protective spells she knew and what might possibly help them in this bleak situation.

'' Yes…I can try…but I can't promise you it will work.''

Jack's face relaxed a bit. '' That's all I ask for.''

'' How much time do we have before the storm hits us?''

'' A couple of hours at the most…''

'' Alright, then let's not waste any time.''

Jack put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a slight smile. '' Thanks for doin' this…''

Kenna put her hand on his. '' Don't thank me until it's over.'' She walked over to her father.

'' Is there any angel magic that can help us now?'' She whispered to him.

'' I'm not so sure…I've never been up against a natural force before.'' Her father replied. '' I'll try all I can to protect the ship but I'm not sure it will be enough.''

'' As long as you try that's all we can ask for. I'm going to carve some protecting spells around the ship, I hope it will work.'' Her father nodded his head but was not fully convinced, this was going to be interesting.

Kenna explored the deck, trying to find where it would be best to carve out the runes. Suddenly she felt a hot breath on her neck and quickly spun around.

'' I see that ye're not complyin' with the deal we made…too bad, I wouldn't mind keepin' yer secret from him a little longer. It gives me pleasure ta know somethin' he doesn't...especially somethin' as big as this.'' Christian said with a grin.

'' I told you to stay away from me you creep. I'm not going against the deal we made, I'm just trying to save your sorry ass from drowning.'' She growled.

'' And how had ye imagine ye would do that? Spread yer wings and blow it away?'' He snickered.

'' Very funny…'' She started to walk away but he caught her shoulder.

'' Not so fast…Ye still haven't explained how ye're gonna save the ship.''

She spun around, her eyes blazing with rage. '' Don't you dare touch me you filthy rat…'' She could feel the anger flow through her veins like fire, getting stronger and stronger.

Christian released her shoulder and took a frightened step back when he saw her face, he could swear her eyes were glowing. He swallowed hard, trying to keep his face neutral.

'' Fine, I won't touch ye…but remember our deal. If ye break it ye know what happens.'' She glared at him as feral noises rumbled in her throat. He hurried away, not wanting to know what this behaviour of hers would lead to.

Kenna felt her anger climax and suddenly her hands were on fire. The shock of that sight made her anger vanish and terror filled it's place. What was that? She checked her palms for any burnings but saw none. How could her hands be on fire? She ran over to her father and pulled him aside.

'' You will never believe what just happened…I don't even believe it myself…I was so angry…and then…my hands were on fire!''

Malak put his hands on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. '' There's no need to panic, it's very natural.''

'' Natural!'' She shouted but threw her hand over her mouth when she noticed what she had done. '' Natural?'' She said, lower this time.''

'' I see that your powers are very strong and easily accessible. Now our main priority is to get you to focus your power so that it can be of use to you.''

'' Your hands are not supposed to turn on fire!''

'' Not if you are a human, but it's nothing unusual for us.'' Malak explained. '' It will take time to get used to, so do the wings.''

Kenna inhaled deeply. '' So does anger trigger the fire?''

'' In many cases. Anger is a powerful emotion which can trigger many things in people, even humans. Except in their case it's not a hidden power just extra strength or determination. Human nature can be very powerful.

'' I don't feel comfortable speaking of humans as another species…'' Kenna said frowning. Her father laughed. '' Then we won't.''

'' I have work to do now…got to save the ship from the magically enhanced storm.'' Kenna said, not believing that her work would do any good against it. Her father sensed it and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

'' I'm sure you will do good.''

Kenna looked up at her father. '' If only I was as optimistic as you…''

'' It will come in time.'' Her father smiled at her. She kissed her father on the cheek and headed towards Jack who was by the helm.

'' Jack, there's something we need to discuss.'' She said as she leaned backwards on the railing.

'' What be it?'' Jack asked, not taking his eyes of the horizon.

'' It's about my help…I must get your permission to carve into the railing…'' She knew how much he cherished his ship so this was not something he would take lightly. Jack didn't say anything for a while but then answered her without taking his eyes off the storm ahead.

'' Do whatever ye think is necessary.''

Kenna saw how much this hurt him and wished there was another way to do this.'' I'll make them small…you will hardly notice them.''

Jack gave her a slight nod and she decided to leave him to his thoughts. She went down to the main deck and started working on the runes. She carved them into the wood as small as she possibly could, chanting a magical psalm while she did it. The crew occasionally glanced at her but knew better than to interrupt. The rumours about her being something more than a mere human had spread around the crew and no one wanted to experience whether it was true or not.

The carving took a while and she was feeling exhausted. Protecting a whole ship was much more difficult than anything she had attempted before. She felt strong arms circle around her waist.

'' Luv, ye should rest now…ye can finish this later.'' Jack said concerned.

'' I'm almost done…I think I can finish this.'' Kenna replied as she turned to face him.

'' Don't overwork yerself, we need ye when the storm comes.'' He gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

'' Don't worry, I won't. I can do this…'' She gave him a small smile.

'' Ye seem awfully pale…have ye eaten anythin'?''

'' Not since lunch.''

'' I better take ye down to the galley…'' He took her hand but she pulled it away.

'' No, I'm fine…I can go myself.''

Jack was taken aback by her act and narrowed his eyes at her. '' What's wrong?''

'' Nothing…why would anything be wrong?''

'' Ye're not used to act like this…''

'' I just don't want to interrupt you from your duty. I'll be fine on my own.'' She smiled at him nervously and walked away. Jack stood there baffled. What had gone into her? Was it the carving? Did the runes do this to her?

Kenna hurried away, hoping that he wouldn't follow her. She saw Christian out from the corner of her eye and glared at him which made him grin. This deal between them was not going to be easy. She knew that Jack suspected something and before long would probably have figured it all out. What should she do? She headed to the galley, food would be a good way to distract her from her problem.

The storm neared the ship with a frightening speed, making everyone aboard uneasy. Kenna had finished her carving and had turned to spell making. She took a piece of wood and carved all kinds of protection runes on it. She then cut her palm and smeared the blood over the runes, making sure they were all covered. She threw the wooden piece into a steel bucket that was standing in front of her and was going to light it when she discovered she had no fire.

'' Damn, I knew I forgot something…'' She cursed to herself.

'' Don't worry, I'll handle it.'' Her father said and shot a blast of fire to the bucket, lighting the wood.

'' Are you insane? What if anyone saw you?'' Kenna said shocked.

'' Don't worry, I made sure that no one did. I've done this before remember.'' He winked at her.

'' Just don't do it again…'' She warned him. She took a deep breath and raised her hands over the fire, chanting a new psalm. The flames magnified as the chanting continued, scaring the crew to death. This was something they had never imagined possible.

'' So she be a witch?'' One of the crew asked the man standing beside him.

'' I guess she be…do ye think the Capt'n be knowin'?'' The other asked.

'' He must be knowin', nothin' gets by the Capt'n.'' The first one stated.

'' But what be she doin' and why doesn't Jack stop her?''

'' Because the Capt'n asked her ta do it.'' Jack's voice sounded from behind them. They spun around quickly to see Jack standing there with a stern look on his face.

'' Get back ta work, or I'll give her permission ta practice on yer sorry arses.''

The men hurried back to their stations and Jack watched as Kenna performed her magic. She seemed to be lost in some trance, the words she was speaking were unfamiliar to him. He watched with awe as the smoke glided up into the sky, spreading over the ship like a veil. The chanting continued for a while until it abruptly stopped, making everyone turn to look what had happened. Kenna opened her eyes and fell to her knees. Jack ran up to her and gathered her in his arms.

'' Kenna…are ye alright?'' He inquired worried.

'' Yes, just a little tired…'' She replied, breathing heavily.

'' What did I say about overworkin' yerself? We be needin' ye here, ye be our only hope of survivin' this storm.''

'' I've done all I can, now it's up to luck whether we survive this or not.''

'' Don't say that…of course we'll survive. The crew of the Black Pearl needs more than a little wind ta be defeated.'' Jack looked down at her hand and saw that it was bleeding.

'' Luv, yer hand is bleedin'...''

'' It's nothing, I will take care of that later.''

'' I'll take ye ta me cabin ta bind yer hand.''

Kenna smiled weakly. '' Thanks, but can you rather help me to my room, there's something I want to give you.''

Jack picked her up and carried her across the deck.

'' This wasn't quite what I was thinking…'' Kenna said with a frown.

'' I wasn't gonna let ye walk, ye're way too weak.'' He said with a concerned smile. '' Besides, this is much for fun.''

Kenna laughed. '' There's no man like you Jack.''

'' I better hope not.'' Jack said with a grin. He took her to her room and put her down on the bed.

'' Now, wait here while I find somethin' ta bind yer hand.'' He left the cabin and came back a short while later with a bowl of water and a clean cloth. He sat down on the bed beside her

and took her hand in his. He tore the cloth apart and wet one part before he gently dabbed it over her wound.

'' Am I hurtin' ye?'' He asked concerned.

'' No, it's alright.'' Kenna smiled weakly.

He finished cleaning the cut and wrapped the other cloth around her hand, being careful not to tie it too tight.

'' Thanks Jack.''

'' Everythin' for me girl, now what was it ye wanted ta show me?''

'' It's a protective charm, much like my necklace. I made you one...''

'' A protective charm? For me?'' Jack said surprised.

'' Yes. I thought you might need one, but you don't have to wear it if you don't want it.''

'' Let me see it. I'm sure I'll like it.''

'' It's in the top drawer.''

Jack walked over to the desk and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a band made of leather and examined it more closely. It had carvings on the center, runes similar to the ones he had seen on the ship and the head board of her bed. The band narrowed from the center, making it easier to tie it.

'' Do you like it?'' Kenna asked when he had stared at it for a while.

Jack turned his gaze away from the band and smiled. '' It's perfect. Would ye mind helpin' me gettin' it on?''

'' Sure, come here.'' She smiled back. Some of her strength was back so her smile was more lively now. Jack walked over to the bed and sat down, handing her the band. He pulled his shirt sleeve up and she tied it around his wrist along with all the other stuff he had there.

'' It fits. Good.'' She said with a smile.

Jack examined his wrist, seeming content with how it looked. '' It's great, thanks luv.'' He gently caressed her cheek with his hand, raising her head up to meet his lips.

'' I'm glad you like it.'' Kenna said smiling.

'' Now, why won't ye tell me why ye ran away from me before.'' Jack said with a curious grin.

'' I didn't. I wasn't running away from you. I just…''

'' What are ye hidin'?'' Jack narrowed his eyes at her.

'' Nothing…I'm not hiding anything.'' Kenna's heartbeat was racing.

'' Oh I think ye are…''

'' Why would I hide anything from you?''

'' I don't know…that's why I be askin'.''

'' Jack, I'm sorry if you thought I was trying to run away from you, it was not my intention.'' She inhaled and exhaled deeply. '' I love you and would never do anything to hurt you.''

Jack was taken aback by her words. He knew that there was something between them, but to hear her say that she loved him made his heart skip a beat.

'' I believe ye…I'm sorry, I should trust ye more.'' She reached out to touch his face and he moved her hand to kiss her palm. '' Ye should rest now.''

'' Maybe for a little while. Wake me up before the storm hits, I want to be up there with you.''

'' I'll do that.''

She pulled her shoes off and climbed under the covers. He leaned over and kissed her sweetly, brushing her hair away from her face.

'' I love ye too.'' He said with a smile. Then he stood up from the bed and left the cabin. Kenna stared wide eyed at the ceiling, surprised by what she had just heard. She knew he liked her but hearing him tell her he loved her was not something she had ever imagined to hear coming from his mouth. Guilt washed over her as she remembered the deal she had made with Christian. Would she be able to stay away from him now that they had expressed their love for each other? She knew that if she wouldn't, Christian wouldn't hesitate to tell him about her special abilities, which was not something she wanted him to know about. Not after how badly he took the news of her rune magic skills.

Kenna turned to the side and sighed. Why couldn't she just be a normal girl with a normal life. Then she and Jack could live peacefully together and there would be no need to hide anything from him. Of course there would be some dangers since he was a pirate, but nothing compared to the mess they were in now.

_Author's note: I hope you liked he chapter, sorry again for taking so long to post :-/ _


	16. Complications

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Disney or Pirates, I do not make any money by writing this.

_**A.N:**_ I'm so sorry for taking so long posting this chapter. I know I promised to post more often but somehow my teachers are trying their best to make me break that promise. I can't even begin to describe how busy I have been this past three months!

_**Chapter sixteen: Complications**_

Kenna awoke, feeling a hand circling her waist and pulling her closer. She turned her head to see who it was and met the gorgeous face of Jack smiling at her.

'' Hello darlin', how did ye sleep?''

'' Fine thank you.'' She said with a smile as she turned the rest of her body towards him. She felt the ship shake aggressively and curled up against his chest.

'' I guess this means the storm has reached us?'' She said against his shirt.

'' Almost, the sea is gettin' pretty bad out there.'' He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

'' Doesn't that mean we have to get up on deck? Who's manning the wheel?''

'' Don't worry luv, it be all takin' care of.'' Jack said as he lowered his face to hers, capturing her lips in a soft, yet wanting kiss. Kenna eagerly returned the kiss, enjoying the faint taste of rum on his lips and tongue. Even though she didn't like that drink, she loved the taste of it in Jack's kisses.

'' I still think we should go up there…'' Kenna pointed out when they broke apart to breathe.

'' Shhh, don't worry about it, it be all under control.'' Jack silenced her with another kiss. He slid his hand down her thigh, gently caressing it as he moved his lips under her jaw line. Kenna gave out a sigh of pleasure as his lips gently nibbled at the skin under her earlobe.

'' What about those on deck, won't they need your help steering the ship through the storm?'' Kenna breathed out as she felt his hand slide up her waist, cupping her breast.

'' They be used ta sailin' in bad weather…'' Jack replied against her neck. He kissed a wet path from her ear down to her collarbone, gently nibbling at the sensitive skin.

'' This doesn't seem right…what about my…'' Jack had grown tired of her unrelenting questioning and captured her lips with his, silencing her with a kiss. Kenna seemed to get the point and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

'' Finally, I thought ye would never stop talkin'.'' Jack said against her lips. She replied by biting on his lower lip, but not enough to draw blood. Jack chuckled and slid his hand down her thigh again to her knee, hooking it around his waist. Kenna gasped when she felt his full weight on her, and the heat emitting from his firm lower half. Jack slid his hand up to the hem of her shirt, where he started unbuttoning it. His lips never left hers for long, their tongues duelling in a heated battle. Kenna didn't care about the storm anymore, there was nothing to fear lying under his nicely toned body.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, interrupting their moment of passion. Jack cursed as he raised himself off her and climbed out of the bed.

'' Cover up luv.'' He said before he headed towards the door. She pulled the covers over her exposed chest and watched as Jack opened the door. Outside Christian stood, drenched with rain.

'' I'm sorry ta interrupt Capt'n, but we need ye out on deck.'' He said with a side-glance at Kenna. When her eyes caught his he grinned slightly but quickly turned his attention back to Jack.

'' I'll be there, now get out of me sight.'' Jack said annoyed as he closed the door on Christian's face. Christian snickered and walked out on deck, he had shown up just in time. He had seen Jack go in to her cabin a while ago and never come out again. Knowing that he had not fallen asleep, how could he when a raging storm threatened to rip his ship apart, he assumed that they were getting a bit friendlier than he ever wished they would be. The only solution would be to knock and get him out of there before it was too late. He didn't want his price to be soiled by that prick.

Jack walked over to her desk and sat down in the chair. He picked up a half-finished bottle of rum from the desk and took a large gulp. Kenna climbed out of bed, buttoning up her shirt, and walked over to him.

'' Aren't you going to help them?''

Jack looked up at her and sighed annoyed. '' I'd prefer not ta, but I guess I have responsibilities don't I?''

'' What's wrong with you? Don't you care for your ship or the crew? We might all die!'' Kenna said shocked.

'' No one's gonna die…not that I would mind if a certain few would.''

'' Stop it, this is no time to bare grudges against anyone. The crew needs your help to steer the ship and you as captain should oblige to that.''

Jack got up from the chair. '' I don't need ye preachin' me about how ta be capt'n. I think I should bloody well know how that works.''

'' Then start acing like one.'' Kenna said angrily.

Jack clenched his hand into a fist and gritted his teeth. '' I'll be out on deck, don't follow me.'' He stormed off, slamming the door behind him. He headed towards the helm, where his service was most needed. He took the helm from Gibbs and ordered the men to watch the sails and any objects that might come loose in the storm. The wind roared around them like a hungry bear, ripping at the ship with incredible force. Jack tried his best to steer the ship through the giant waves, crashing against the sides of the ship and washing over the deck. This hard work allowed him to release all his anger. He had never meant to be harsh on Kenna, but she didn't seem to understand why he hadn't wanted to leave the cabin. Of course he could never admit it to her but he felt hurt that she didn't seem to want to spend her time with him behind closed door instead of fighting a raging storm.

Kenna watched Jack leave the cabin and sighed. He had been right, what was she doing telling him how to be a captain of a ship. Sometimes he just seemed to have his priorities all screwed up, and in a situation like this they couldn't afford it. Staying alive and in one piece was what mattered the most. She left the cabin and tried to find her father amongst the men who were fighting to keep hold on the ship. She found him after a little while, her vision being obscured by the heavy rain.

'' Father…'' Kenna reached out to him but felt a different set of hands clutch hers. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see who it was. The man pulled her close to him, lowering his head to her ear.

'' I would assume ye and the Capt'n had a nice time in his cabin…too bad it had ta end.''

Kenna spun around quickly and stared at him in shock. '' Christian…''

'' I was willin' ta keep yer little secret, but ye don't seem ta be wantin' that.'' With the roar of the wind he had to almost shout to be heard.

'' This is not the time to be discussing this.'' Kenna shouted back. She pushed past him and frantically searched for her father. A barrel of rum came flying towards her, but exploded right before it would have crushed her scull. Kenna looked around her and saw her father standing a few feet away from her, his hand outstretched towards her.

'' Did you do that?'' Kenna asked him when she felt him pull her closer to him.

'' Do what, save your life?'' Malak asked.

'' How did you do that? '' Kenna said stunned.

'' It was nothing, I'll teach you later…there is if we ever get out of this storm.'' The father and daughter looked up at the sky and saw a big, dark cloud spiralling above the ship. Thunder rolled as a lightning shot down at the ship, cracking the wood railing open.

'' The enchantments I made don't seem to be working.'' Kenna said frightened.

'' It was expected. If this is Tobo's doing I doubt there is anything we can do.'' Her father replied.

'' What should we do?'' Kenna inquired panicking.

'' We'll just have to wait and see how it goes. Jack is a great sailor and the Pearl seems to be strong enough to hold it out.''

'' Is there nothing we can do?''

'' We can barely stand straight, what chance do you think we have on trying to use our magic?'' Kenna knew her father was right, there would be no way to concentrate in this heavy rain.

'' This is all my fault, I should never have dragged Jack into this. He's going to lose his ship and perhaps even his life, and for what?''

'' Stop blaming yourself, this is not your fault. Jack made a choice and he chose to help you.''

'' But he didn't know what he was getting himself into.''

'' And neither did you. Blaming yourself won't safe his life, if you want to help him you should find a way to keep him safe.''

The storm shook the ship for hours, sending giant waves over the rail, swiping the men off their feet. Three men had already been taken by the furious sea and the rest held on tight to whatever they could find, hoping that their fate wouldn't lead them to the ice-cold depths of the sea.

Jack had been standing behind the wheel for hours, masterly sailing through the waves. He was exhausted and drenched to the bone, but the thought of surrendering never came to his mind. This was merely a storm and no storm could beat the great Captain Jack Sparrow. Kenna was really worried for him, and felt useless for being unable to help him. This was her fault, however much her father denied it, and she felt obligated to fix it. Except she didn't have a clue how to.

A particularly forceful wave washed over the railing beside Jack, knocking him off his feet. His head hit the steering wheel, sending his body sprawling to the ground. When Kenna saw him lying motionless on the floor she released the rope she was holding and ran towards him. Her father grabbed her arm, trying to stop her but she pushed him away.

'' I need to help him, don't stand in my way.'' He released her arm and she ran over to where Jack's motionless body was pushed around by the water washing over the deck. She knelt down beside him and took his head into her arms. She checked his neck for a pulse and found it beating weakly under her fingers. She knew she wasn't strong enough to carry him to his cabin and felt relief wash over her when her father appeared beside her.

'' You need to help me get him inside his cabin.'' Kenna shouted. Malak picked Jack up from the deck and together they fought through the whipping wind and the rain over to his cabin. When they finally reached the cabin, Malak put him down on the bed and went to get some water and bandages. Kenna sat down on the bed beside Jack and started unbuttoning his shirt. Kenna took the water and the bandages from her father.

'' Find dry clothes for him, we have to keep him as warm as possible.''

Her father obeyed, and started rummaging through a chest by the bed. Kenna felt for Jack's pulse again, it was still week. She put her ear above his mouth and heard him breathing shallow breaths. Panicking, she didn't know what to do. Jack couldn't die, he was her only hope to survive this storm. Her only chance to beat Tobo. Her one true love. She felt her eyes prick with tears but fought them off. This was no time to be crying, she had to find a way to safe him. She gently cleaned the wound on his forehead and wrapped some bandages around his head to keep it from bleeding. His breath was steady but shallow and his chest felt abnormally cold under her fingers. In a short while her father came back with a shirt and new breeches.

'' Step away, I'll do this.''

Kenna stood up from the bed and walked over to Jack's desk. She had to help him, but what could she do? Then a thought hit her, magic, she knew some healing spells her grandmother had taught her. With her hope restored, she went back to the bed seeing her father buttoning up the last two buttons on Jack's shirt.

'' I know what we can do. I can try some magic spells, one of them must work.''

'' Honey…'' Her father began but Kenna cut him off.

'' Please, I have to do this, I have to try. I can't let him die.''

Malak looked up at his daughter and saw the pain and angst in her eyes. He saw how much she loved him and couldn't find it in his heart to deny her, even though he was very certain there was nothing she could do for him.

'' Alright, do your thing, I won't stop you.'' He stood up from the bed and allowed his daughter to take his place. '' I will be out on deck if you need me.'' He kissed her forehead and left the cabin. Kenna started to think about all the spells she knew, to try and find which one would fit the best. She put her hand on his face and felt his icy skin under her palm. She stood up and fetched a blanket, wrapping it tightly around him. It was now or never, she had to find the right spell to save his life.

Checking his pulse regularly, Kenna started to work on her magic spell. She had never tried to restore someone's health before so she was quite worried that her efforts to save Jack would be in vain. His pulse was still weak but beating steadily. Kenna had managed to get some warmth into his body but according to the temperature of his forehead he was getting a fever. She tried her best not to panic, this was not the time or place. Jack needed her and she had to stay focused.

Fetching a knife from Jack's desk, Kenna pierced her finger and started writing magical symbols on Jack's forehead with her own blood. While she wrote the symbols, she chanted a magic psalm, which was supposed to bring his fever down again. She chanted the psalm a few times over, closing her eyes and concentrating all her energy on her own voice.

Standing up from the bed, where she had been sitting beside Jack, she fetched the oil lamp that hung on a hook on the wall. Being careful not to drop it in the powerful swaying of the ship in the storm, she made her way over to the bed again. Her grandmother had told her she could use other fluids than blood for her spell making and she wanted to know if the oil would perhaps be more appropriate for her spell making. She put the lamp down on the bed beside her and gently unwrapped the blanket from his body. Her finger was still bleeding slightly but she didn't mind, Jack wouldn't freak out if he found a little blood on his bed.

She unbuttoned his shirt down to his navel and opened it up, giving her clear passage to his smooth, golden chest. She placed a hand on his chest, feeling the warmth emitting from it on her palm. This was a good sign. She reached out for the oil lamp and opened it. Fortunately it was not lit so the oil wasn't hot. She reached down, scooped up some of the oil with her hand, and used the other one to dip into the oil, making similar symbols on Jack's chest as she had made on his forehead. She had no idea whether this would work or not, but it didn't hurt to try. These markings were followed by more chanting, slightly different from the one before, this time she was aiming at strengthening his heartbeat.

When she was done trying to save his life with her spells she buttoned up his shirt and wrapped the blanket tightly around him again. She took her shoes off and climbed in beside him, pulling the covers over them both. She snuggled up against him and listened to his shallow breathing. She hoped her spells would help him recover from what was ailing him, she couldn't imagine her life without him. In those thoughts she fell asleep as the wind roared outside the window.


	17. Honouring the bargain

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Pirates or Disney and no money is gained by this writing.

A.N. I am so so sorry for taking so long writing these last few chapters. I don't know where my time has gone :-S

_**Chapter seventeen: Honouring the bargain.**_

It was sunny and still when Kenna opened her eyes again. The quiet creak of the ship had replaced the thundering roar of the wind from the day before. Kenna gently rubbed her eyes and opened them to the fresh sunlight. Jack was lying still beside her but his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, a prove that he had survived the night. Kenna sat up and reached over to touch his forehead. It was burning up. She threw the covers off her and climbed out of bed. Walking to a small table by the wall facing the bed, she found a wooden bowl with water. Not much was left in the bowl from the ruckus the storm had caused the night before, but it was enough for her needs. She found a piece of cloth and returned to the bed with both items. Drenching the cloth with the cold water, she placed it gently against his bandaged head. This should help with keeping his fever down. She bent over his unconscious form and kissed him lightly on the lips, feeling the burning heat emit from them.

Before she met him she had nothing. Her future had condemned her to become someone's wench, being beaten and used whenever her master thought was fitting. Her life would consist with satisfying her master's sexual desires, whenever and wherever he wanted. This was no life for a woman, being forced to give up her independence and bow to a man… if he even deserved to be called one. She wanted so much more. She wanted freedom. A place to call home. A loving husband and children. All that would vanish once the auction holder would accept the price some low life was willing to offer for her body. She would have a home, a man and perhaps children, but she would never be loved. And never be happy.

She caressed the side of his face with the back of her hand as she felt the tears fighting to escape her eyes. This man had brought her so much happiness. When he had bought her she was sure he was just another low life. A rather handsome one, but a low life nonetheless. He had surprised her when he let her go without even explaining why he had paid for her release. She soon found out he was a good man. An honourable man with great respect for women. She had found herself falling more in love with him as the days passed and her arrival home drew near. She didn't want to leave him, he had become a big part of her life and she couldn't imagine abandoning him. In the end there was no need to make that decision. Her village had been slaughtered and her only living family, as far as she knew, had been abducted by an evil sorcerer. And now because of him, the life of the one she loved was being threatened.

Kenna dipped the cloth into the water again and brought it up to Jack's head. She gently wiped his face and neck, washing away the perspiration his illness was causing. She checked his pulse and found it beating more lively under her fingers. With a relieved smile she changed the bandages on his head and wrapped a blanket around him. She laid down beside him, letting her head rest on his chest, listening to his heart beating. To her it was the most important sound in the world.

She woke up a little while later to a soft knock on the door. She raised herself of the bed and walked over to the door, wondering who it might be. When she opened the door she saw Gibbs standing outside.

'' I'm sorry ta disturb ye lass but I was wonderin' whether ye might be hungry. Ye haven't come out of his cabin since last night and I figured ye needed some food ta keep yerself goin'.''

'' That's very thoughtful of you. I think food would do me good. I'm famished.'' Kenna said with a smile as she rubbed her stomach. She looked behind her at Jack's unconscious form.

'' Don't worry, I'll watch him while ye be gone.'' Gibbs said with a comforting smile.

'' Thanks. I won't be long.''

'' Take as much time as ye need, he not be goin' anywhere.''

Kenna left the room and headed to the galley. Inside she saw Steven, the ship doctor, and two other crewmembers. She sat down by the table and greeted them.

'' How is he doing?'' Steven asked as she reached for a loaf of bread on the table.

'' He's still unconscious but his pulse is getting stronger.''

'' And the fever?''

'' Still high.''

'' I'm sure he will be fine but I would like to take a look at him if you don't mind.''

'' No, not at all. It would be good to get a doctors opinion.''

Steven smiled and stood up from the table. '' Enjoy your meal.'' And then he left the galley.

Kenna had denied all help from him the night before, stating that it was her mess and she should fix it. She only knew the basics in medical help, but stepping away from Jack while someone else tried to help him was not an option. She was going to take care of him. She knew that she hadn't been thinking straight and that she should have allowed Steven to take a look at him but at the time it hadn't crossed her mind.

Kenna finished her breakfast and returned to Jack's cabin. Inside Steven was taking Jack's pulse and looked up when he heard her enter.

'' I have to admit that during my years as a doctor I've never come across anything like this.'' He said awed but amused.

'' What are you talking about?'' Kenna inquired puzzled.

'' I was checking his heartbeat when I came across these symbols on his chest.'' He opened Jack's shirt to reveal the markings.'' I've heard that you know your way in rune magic and I was curious as to know what those symbols represent.''

'' Oh…those. I had completely forgotten about them…Uhm, they were supposed to strengthen his heartbeat.'' Kenna said a little embarrassed. She didn't know what Steven thought about magic users and their usefulness with medical help.

'' And what is it you used to write them? Some sort of oil?''

'' From that lamp over there.'' Kenna pointed to the oil lamp hanging on the wall.

'' Interesting…'' Steven said as he examined the markings. '' And do they work every time?''

'' I'm not sure, I haven't been using them much.''

'' Well his heart is beating steadily and he seems to be recovering quite well. I don't know if it's your magic to thank or just Jack's fighting for survival but I'm glad he's getting better.''

'' That's good to hear.'' Kenna said with a smile. Her observations earlier that morning had been right then. Jack was getting better.

'' I'll leave you two alone now. Let me know if his condition changes.''

'' I'll do that. Thank you Doctor.''

'' Call me Steven.'' He said with a smile and left the cabin.

Kenna walked over to the bed and sat down beside Jack's unconscious form. She gently caressed his cheek and ran her hand through his hair, listening to the soft clinking of the beads in his hair. Such an unusual look this man had. But she wouldn't want it any other way. At first the beads and the kohl-rimmed eyes had made her question his sanity, but as she got to know him better she saw that this was just his quirky style. And it suited him well.

Kenna turned her head around when she heard someone enter the room. A look of surprise crossed her face before it turned to an angry frown.

'' What are you doing here?'' She growled as she stood up from the bed and walked towards the unwelcome guest.

'' Just droppin' by that's all.'' Christian said with a grin. '' Happy ta see me are ye?''

'' I'd rather be stuck in a grinder.''

'' I always knew ye would warm up to me.'' Christian's grin widened.

'' I could warm you up, nice and toasty.'' Kenna said with a glare, feeling the heat rising in her body. This time she knew what was happening so she wasn't startled when her palms suddenly were on fire. ''Are you sure you want to mess with me?''

'' Ye don't have the guts ta attack me. I'm not even sure ye know how ta use yer flaming palms.'' Christian teased, but underneath his voice was rimmed with fear.

'' Do you want to take that chance?'' Kenna asked with a sneer.

'' Ye wouldn't. Not with Jack in the room.'' He tried to convince himself.

'' Wouldn't I?'' Kenna threatened as she threw a ball of fire right above his left shoulder. '' Oops.'' She put a hand to her mouth in fake shock.

Christian's eyes widened as the ball of fire hit the door above his shoulder. '' Are ye insane!'' He quickly took his coat off and tried to choke the fire that was now burning on the door.

'' I gave you a warning.''

'' Are ye tryin' ta burn the ship down?''

'' No, we just appear to have a problem with vermin on board.''

'' And ye're not one of them? Wait till the Capt'n hears about this. Ye won't be in his grace no longer.''

Kenna turned her head around to look at Jack and then turned her head to face Christian again. '' I think there will be some time before you can rat me out to Jack. He's not available at the moment.'' Christian cursed under his breath but it was too low for Kenna to hear. '' If you don't want to have the risk of being severely burned when you least expect it, we should talk about your agreement.''

'' Talk about it. What's there ta talk about?''

'' You seem to have the disadvantage here so why won't you tell me.''

'' The deal's a deal. I'm not backin' out of it.''

'' Are you sure about that?''

'' Absolutely. I'm not backin' out because of a woman.''

'' I thought it was absolutely clear that I'm no ordinary woman.''

'' No, ye're a fine specimen of a half breed between a woman and a bird.''

'' I'm not a bird.'' Kenna growled.

'' Well ye're not human. And I reckon Jack's not gonna take the news well.''

'' He loves me the way I am. He will understand.''

Christian knew he had found a weak spot. The control of the conversation was now on his side.

'' Then why haven't ye told him yet?''

'' I haven't found the right time yet.'' Kenna tried to defend herself. She felt her power over him weaken and was starting to panic.

'' We both know ye won't tell him anytime soon. He's as dead as a doormat. And even though ye've been standin' here threatenin' me I know ye don't b'lieve he'll take ye as ye are once he finds out the truth about yer origin.''

Christian was right and she knew it. If she weren't such a coward she wouldn't be in this situation. '' I can still fry you up for my enjoyment.''

'' That be true. But I doubt ye would want ta explain ta the rest of the crew what happened ta me once they find me burnt body.''

'' Do you really think I wouldn't let you burn to ashes? I would never be so careless as to leave your body around for them to find.''

'' I don't think ye're capable of takin' a life. Not even mine.''

'' Oh I wouldn't be so sure.''

'' Ye're tryin' ta sound tough but I know ye don't have the guts.''

'' Do you want another ball of fire to clear your memory?''

'' That was nothin'. If ye had meant ta harm me ye would have.''

'' The only reason I didn't make a roast out of you is because we're in Jack's cabin. I don't want the burning stench of you to be stuck in here.''

'' I don't b'live ye.''

'' It's your funeral. If I were you I would watch my back. You never know when something hot might scorch your behind.'' She said with a bitter smile. '' Now please leave, your presence is making me sick.''

Christian laughed. '' Ye've got quite a bitter tongue there…I sure hope it tastes better.''

'' That's too bad you'll never find out.''

Christian chuckled. '' Yeah, we'll see about that.'' He opened the door to the cabin and blew her a kiss before leaving the cabin with a smirk on his face.

'' That man disgusts me to no end.'' Kenna's body shook with disgust. '' Why is it the handsome ones are usually the bad guys?'' She locked the door, making sure Christian couldn't enteragain, and walked over to the bed. Snuggling up to Jack she inhaled deeply, feeling the all too familiar salty rum aroma fill her nostrils. She would never get tired of this smell.

_Author's note: I hope there is still someone reading this. Kenna and Christian are still fighting. Who do you think will win? Please review and let me know:-D_


	18. Progress

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I don't own anything.

_A.N: _I'm sorry, I know my updates are taking very long. I won't promise anything about the next chapter but I will try to post it as soon as I can. Whether that's a month or less I don't know. I hope you can wait with me and enjoy my writing.

_**Chapter 18: Progress**_

Kenna sat by Jack's desk, drawing symbols on a piece of paper. It had been hours since Christian's visit and she hadn't heard from him since, a fact she considered enjoyable, even though her mind wondered what he was doing. Too much silence could be bad, just like calm before a storm. Kenna pushed those worries away from her mind. There was nothing he could do. Jack was unconscious, so her secret was safe for now. She knew that eventually it would come down to either her telling Jack the truth or Christian would. And Jack's reaction to that news would definitely be based on who it was who would tell him. She knew she had to tell him before Christian could, but her fear of Jack disavowing her was too strong. She loved him more than anything in this world and he had told her his feelings were mutual. Losing him would destroy her and her chances of saving her grandmother from her grim fate.

Kenna snapped out of her worries when she heard some movement behind her. She turned around and saw the sheets moving. She quickly got up from the chair and climbed up on the bed.

Jack opened his eyes slightly, closing them back again almost as soon as he had opened them. Kenna took his face in her hands, checking his temperature with one hand.

'' Jack, Jack. Can you hear me?''

Jack gave a low grunt and his eyelids fluttered, trying to open.

'' Jack, honey. Can you hear me?''

Jack's breathing was shallow as he tried to speak.

'' Kenna…''

'' Yes, I'm here.'' She grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently.

'' What…what happened?'' he breathed out.

'' The storm. You were hit by a wave. You knocked your head on the steering wheel.''

Jack managed to open his eyes again. '' How's the ship?''

'' It's a mess, but you don't have to worry about that.''

'' And the crew?''

'' We lost a few men. I don't know how many.''

Jack tried to raise his hand up, but didn't have the strength to. Kenna raised his hand up to her face, rubbing her cheek against it affectionately. Jack gave her a week smile and closed his eyes again.

'' You should rest. I will be watching over you,'' Kenna said as she lowered his hand to his side. She bent down and gently brushed her lips against his, feeling his weak attempt to kiss her back.

'' Gather your strength, we can take care of the ship.'' She felt Jack's hold on her hand fade until sleep took over and he let go. She kissed him on the fore head and snuggled up against him. This was good. He was alive.

***

Kenna went down to the galley after her stomach revolted against her, demanding food immediately or it would start devouring itself. She found an apple, a loaf of bread and a pitcher of goat milk and sat down by the table to eat. Jack hadn't awoken again but she wasn't worried. His body needed to rest to be able to heal. She was eating her food contently when Christian entered the galley.

'' What do we 'ave here? I see that ye were finally able ta tear yerself away from Jack,'' Christian said with a smirk.

'' Oh dear Lord, I thought I had told you to stay away from me,'' Kenna said annoyed.

'' Ye did, but that doesn't mean I will. With Jack out cold there be no one here ta help ye.''

Kenna turned her head towards him. '' Why would I need help? Your face is the only thing I need help avoiding, it makes me lose my appetite,'' she said with a disgusted frown.

'' Harsh. I love it when ye talk dirty.'' Christian growled sensually at her.

Kenna pretended she had to vomit and covered her mouth with her hand. '' I can't stand this, I have to go before I really need to puke.'' She stood up from the chair and walked past him.

'' Keep runnin' away from me, but ye know ye can't win. I have the upper hand.''

Kenna sent him a poisonous glare and slammed the door behind her. She went straight to the main deck, feeling the warm, but cooling air rush towards her as she ascended the stairs. Christian wasn't human, he was a natural force. Every time she moved he was there, stalking her like her own shadow.

***

It had been two days since the accident and Jack still hadn't regained full consciousness. He awoke occasionally for a short period of time, enough for Kenna to give him some water to drink. His fever was gradually getting lower and the colour was coming back to his face. Kenna spent night and day beside him, only leaving him for meals and bathroom breaks. They couldn't communicate much but seeing her there when he woke up gave him immense joy. The security of someone watching over him at all times helped him rest and heal. Whenever he would wake up again she would be there. He could count on that.

It was nightfall and Kenna lay beside Jack, staring at the ceiling. She was listening to the steady rhythm of his breathing while contemplating her angelic problem. Suddenly she heard a whisper and rolled over to her side. She saw that Jack had opened up his eyes and quickly raised herself up to a sitting position beside him.

'' Jack, you're awake!'' she beamed. Jack smiled at her warmly and raised his head up from the pillow. She helped him up to a sitting position and fetched the wooden water bowl and some cloth.

'' How are you feeling?'' she asked as she dipped the cloth into the water and washed his neck.

'' Better. Thanks for takin' care of me. I will be indebted ta ye for life.''

'' Nonsense, you would have done the same thing for me.''

'' Yeah I would.'' Jack raised his hand up to her face and gently caressed it with the back of his hand.

'' Ye're so beautiful. I must've pleased the gods since they sent ye ta me.''

Kenna blushed. '' Don't be silly. It's just your fever talking.''

'' No, I'm really fortunate ta have met ye.''

'' You're not the fortunate one. You saved me from being enslaved. It's I who's in your debt.''

'' Why won't we call it a draw then,'' Jack grinned.

'' Agreed. Let's call it a draw. I don't owe you anything and vice versa.''

Jack chuckled. '' Ye always brighten up me day.''

'' I wouldn't say that. Remember our argument before the storm?''

'' Everyone has arguments. Agreein' on everythin' would be borin'.''

'' You're right. But I am sorry. I had no right to order you around.''

'' I wasn't mad at ye for that. It was Christian I was angry at.''

'' What did he do?'' Kenna said annoyed. This man certainly knew how to get on the bad side of people.

'' It doesn't matter. It's in the past.''

'' I want to know. If it's anything severe I'll punish him for you.''

Jack laughed. '' Ye? Ye couldn't hurt a fly, luv.''

'' If the fly hurt you I would. I would do anything for you.''

Jack smiled at her and caressed her cheek with his thumb. '' And so would I.''

'' So will you tell me?''

'' How about I just show ye?'' Jack asked as he slid his hand under her hair and pulled her closer for a kiss. Kenna placed one hand on his cheek and kissed him back, being careful not to fall on him. When they broke apart, Kenna stared at him confused.

'' I don't understand.'' Then it dawned on her. '' Oh…you mean you're mad at him for interrupting us earlier?''

'' I'm only a man luv.''

Kenna started to giggle and Jack cocked a brow.

'' I'm sorry, I just thought it was something serious.''

'' Ta me it was. Quality time with ye is precious ta me, and whoever who dares ta interrupt shall 'ave me vengeance upon him.''

Kenna tried to keep her giggles down but was unsuccessful. '' I'm sorry. You're just too cute. I had no idea you valued our time together this much.''

'' Evidently it's one sided,'' Jack said with a hint of hurt in his voice.

'' No, no. Don't get me wrong. I enjoy our time together. If I could I would want to spend all my time with you.''

'' What's stoppin' ye?''

'' I can't be seen hanging on your hip all day long. That's just embarrassing.''

Now it was Jack's time to laugh. '' Well then we must find another way ta satisfy yer needs.''

'' My needs? It was you who didn't want our precious moments to be ruined,''

'' Well I wasn't the one who wanted ta spend all me time with ye. Those were yer words luv.''

'' I'm sure you would have nothing against spending every minute with me,'' Kenna huffed.

'' Of course not, '' Jack said with a grin.

'' Then why did you start this argument?''

'' I didn't. Ye did. Besides, ye're sexy when ye're angry.''

Kenna tried to be mad at him, but couldn't. He was so manipulative but somehow it wasn't a bad thing. It was just a part of his character.

'' So you used me for your own entertainment?''

'' Aye, and I'm not ashamed ta admit it.'' Jack grinned mischievously.

'' Then I think you need to be punished.'' Kenna sat down in his lap, straddling him. Jack felt his excitement rise and grinned at her.

'' What do ye have in mind?''

'' You'll see.'' She smirked and lowered her mouth to the base of his neck. She started sucking on the flesh on his collarbone, biting it gently. Jack gave out a moan, which made Kenna smirk against his skin. She moved her lips to his neck, kissing a wet path up to his ear. Her hands traced his chest through his shirt, feeling his muscles beneath her fingers.

'' You like that don't you?'' Kenna whispered into his ear as another moan escaped his lips. Jack closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto the headboard. He was still weak after the accident and her ministrations were sucking the energy out of him.

His breath quickened as he felt her push her pelvis into him and nibbled on his ear lobe. Her fingers went to the shirt collar and unbuttoned the shirt in no time. She let her hands roam over his tanned chest, which seemed a bit paler than usual. Her tongue licked a path up his jaw line where she sensually nibbled at the flesh under his ear. Jack's breathing was rapid and shallow. His consciousness was fading but he didn't dare stop her. Her ministrations felt too good.

She moved her lips to his face, kissing him on the corner of his lips. She planted another kiss on the other side of his lips. She felt him open his mouth and try to kiss her back, but she was too quick. She enjoyed teasing him, the opportunity didn't present itself often since he was usually the one to take the lead. She bent her head so that her lips barely touched his, running them slowly over his. She pressed them more firmly against his, sticking her tongue out to lick his lower lip.

Jack tried his hardest to keep consciousness while she taunted him with her mouth and fingers. She saw no signs of this struggle, thinking he only leaned his head back and closed his eyes in pleasure.

Her fingers travelled down his chest and stopped at the top of his breeches. She fumbled with the buttons as her lips crashed against his in a slow but sensual kiss. Jack, sensing what she was about to do, raised his hands up to hers on his breeches and pulled them gently off.

'' What's wrong?'' Kenna asked baffled.

'' We can't do this luv. Not now.''

'' Oh...I'm sorry. I got a little carried away.'' Kenna blushed and looked down in shame.

Jack raised her chin up with his hand. '' Ye don't 'ave ta apologize. I should've stopped ye sooner.'' He caressed her cheek with his thumb. '' It's not that I don't want ta…''

'' No, I get it. You need to rest.'' She forced a smile and climbed off him. '' I'll let you sleep.'' She stood up from the bed but he caught her arm.

'' Don't leave. Stay with me. We can talk and ye can tell me what I missed while I was out.''

Kenna nodded her head and curled up against his chest. Jack put his arm around her and pulled her close.

'' So what did I miss?''

_Author's note: I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think._


	19. It's a miracle what hot water can do

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything and make no money by writing this.

_**Chapter nineteen: It's a miracle what hot water can do.**_

The news of Jack's recovery quickly spread through the ship, to everyone's delight, well nearly everyone's. Christian sat on his bed in his cabin, cursing his Captain. Having him awake was in his favour. Now he could tell him what Kenna really was and see him disown her from the crew. A happy sight indeed, except for a minor hitch. Disowning her would mean that she had to leave the ship as soon as possible, and he would never see her again. The joy of taking her away from Jack wouldn't be as sweet if he couldn't have her either. Therefore, he had two options; expose her true self to Jack, and send her away, or keep quiet, and torture her by threatening to expose her to him. The latter option was much more appealing, but it also had its problems. Kenna and Jack had become very close during her stay on the ship and Christian feared that if her true identity wouldn't be revealed to him soon it would be too late. If Jack fell in love with her, there would be no way to split them up.

Christian dug his fingers into his hair and tugged at it in frustration. Why could nothing be easy and simple? Nothing was just black and white, only different shades of gray. He let out a grunt and threw himself on his back. He would have to be up on deck soon, but he still had a few minutes. He sat up again. A few minutes. That would be enough to pay Kenna a little visit. With a smug grin, he stood up from the bed and left the cabin.

He headed up on deck where he saw Gibbs by the helm. Clearly, the Captain wasn't feeling well enough yet. This also meant that Kenna was most likely in his cabin. His grin faded into a frown, he would not risk going in there without a reason. Jack might suspect him of harassing Kenna and then he would have nothing on her. Her secret would then be safe; Jack would never listen to him.

Then a thought hit him. He did have a reason to go to the Captain's cabin. He could pretend to be glad that he was back to his former self. He could go and express his relief that he was all right…and in the process, he would run into Kenna. This was a great plan and Jack would not suspect a thing. Kenna on the other hand might, but she couldn't say anything, she had her own secret to hide. With a confident grin, he headed to the Captain's cabin and knocked on the door.

Jack awoke to the knocking on his door. He saw Kenna lying by his side, her arm wrapped around his torso. He gently removed her arm as he moved himself up to a sitting position. He put the arm down so now it lay on the covers across his thighs.

'' Come in,'' he called, loud enough to be heard, but being careful not to wake her up. The doorknob was turned and Christian appeared in the doorway.

'' Capt'n,'' Christian said with a small inclination of the head. '' It's good ta see ye're well again.''

'' What do ye want?'' Jack inquired slightly frustrated. This man ticked him off.

'' I just came ta see how ye were. We've been worryin' sick over ye,'' Christian lied.

'' Oh I'm sure ye have.'' Jack narrowed his eyes at him. What was he trying to do? There had to be some motive for his visit. '' Well I be fine and dandy so ye don't have ta worry about me. Ye can get back ta work.''

'' That's great news Capt'n. And I'm sure the lovely company has sped up yer recovery,'' he said with a smirk as his eyes fell upon Kenna's sleeping form.

'' What do ye mean by that?'' Jack's anger was smouldering in his chest, fighting to break free.

'' I didn't mean it as an insult Capt'n. I was only pointin' out how lucky ye are, havin' someone like her takin' care of ye when ye be in yer weakest state.'' Christian gave him a smug grin.

'' Out with ye. I don't have time for this. Yer station waits,'' Jack snarled with a wave of his hand towards the door. Kenna awoke, hearing Jack's raised voice and sat up just in time to see Christian slip out the door.

'' Jack. What was he doing here?'' Kenna inquired frightened. Judging by the look on his face Christian's arrival had not meant any good, and the first thing that came to mind was her secret. Had Christian told him about her hidden identity?

'' Don't mind him. It was nothin','' Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head and laid his head back against the headboard. She was safe. Christian hadn't told him. Jack would never have taken the news so lightly if he had. She snuggled up against his side and breathed easier. She still had some time to figure this out.

In a few minutes, Kenna's stomach growled. Jack turned his head at her and smiled.

'' Ye better get somethin' ta eat.''

'' I'll bring you something as well. We can eat breakfast in bed,'' she said with a smile.

'' Sounds good.'' Jack smiled.

'' Won't be long.'' She reached up and planted one soft kiss on his lips. Then she threw the coves off her, climbed out of bed and disappeared through the door. She was wearing one of Jack's shirts and it reached down to her mid-thigh. She didn't like sleeping in breeches, it was too hot, and so Jack had agreed on lending her one of his shirts. This was not a suitable piece of clothing to walk around the ship in, but she was halfway to the galley when she noticed she had forgotten to put on her breeches. Everything vital was hidden but she suspected that a certain fellow wouldn't let her keep it like that for long. Watching out for Christian all the way to the galley she made it there without even a glimpse of him.

'' Good morning Kenna. How are you today?'' Steven, the ship doctor, was sitting by the table, smiling.

'' I'm fine thank you,'' Kenna replied. '' And Jack's much better…in case you were wondering.''

'' That's great to hear.''

'' He hasn't left the cabin yet, but he can sit up straight without help. And he doesn't have to sleep as much.''

'' I might check up on him later today. I'm sure you won't mind.''

'' Of course not. You can look at him whenever you want. I won't hold you back,'' Kenna said laughing.

'' It just seems that you two have gotten quite close and I didn't want to disturb anything.''

'' Oh, no, no worries.'' Kenna felt her cheeks start to flush and turned her back to him. She began to prepare their breakfast; some bread, fruits and milk, and put it on a tray.

'' I don't want to seem nosy, but where do the extends to your relationship lie?

'' It's all very new to us. Nothing of consequences has happened.'' Her cheeks flushed bright red._'' It almost did though,'' _she thought to herself.

'' Well, I'm sorry for the intrusion to your personal life.''

'' No, it's all right. However, I would appreciate it if that information wouldn't go any further.''

'' I'll be as silent as the grave. You can count on that.''

Kenna turned around to face him; it was the only way out of the room.

'' Thank you. Now if you would excuse me, I have to take this to Jack.''

Steven stepped away so she could walk past him. She hurried out of the room and headed to Jack's cabin. When she reached the deck, she saw Christian standing by a barrel. She hoped he hadn't seen her and tried to sneak over to Jack's cabin. Of course she wasn't that lucky.

'' Hey there, why are ye in such a hurry?'' Christian's voice drifted to her ears, making goose bumps form on her neck. She slowly turned around to face him. He walked over to her slowly, grinning as he took in every inch of her appearance.

'' I see that ye and the Capt'n have been keepin' yerself busy,'' he said as he indicated to what she was wearing.

'' It's nothing like that,'' Kenna explained. '' And it's none of you business anyway.''

'' That may be true, but when has that stopped me?''

Kenna felt shivers run down her spine. '' I don't have time for this. I have to give Jack his breakfast.''

'' I'm not stoppin' ye,'' Christian said with a smirk. Kenna stood still for a moment, not sure what to do. Then she turned around and walked over to Jack's cabin, expecting Christian to jump on her at any time. She made it safely to the cabin and closed the door behind her. She stared at the door, waiting for a knock or a taunting whisper from Christian. Jack saw her just standing by the door and got worried.

'' Kenna. Are ye all right?''

Kenna realised that she was not alone in the room and turned around. '' Yeah. I'm fine.'' She walked over to the bed and put the tray down in his lap.'' Eat up, you need the strength.''

Jack took her hand. '' Are ye sure ye're fine? Ye seem a little out of it. Did anythin' happen?''

'' No, I am fine. I'm just thinking about something that Steven said. You don't have to worry about me.'' She gave him a reassuring smile.

'' All right then. Ye know I'm always here for ye if ye need an ear.''

'' I'll keep that in mind. Now we should eat, I'm starving.'' Kenna climbed in beside him and together they ate.

'' Do you think you will go outside today?'' Kenna inquired as she took a bite of her apple.

'' I may. Better stretch those legs of mine before they wither up and die.''

'' Wither up? You haven't been bedridden for that long.'' Kenna rolled her eyes. '' Wait, I know just the thing you need. A bath. A warm, relaxing bath.''

'' A bath? And are ye gonna help me bathe?'' Jack inquired with a flirting grin.

'' Of course, I'm here to help you aren't I?'' Kenna replied seductively.

'' Then what are we waitin' for?''

'' I'll let the crew fill the tub for you.'' Kenna said with an excited gleam in her eyes. This was going to be interesting. She climbed off the bed and pulled a pair of breeches on. She took the tray from Jack and left the room, heading to the galley. After returning the tray, she went out on deck and ordered a few men to bring hot water and the tub to Jack's cabin. Jack wouldn't be able to walk all the way down to the cabin where the tub usually was positioned. When she returned to Jack's cabin, she found Steven standing beside Jack's bed.

'' Is everything all right?'' Kenna asked as she walked over to where he was standing.

'' Yes, everything is fine. He is recovering quite well.''

'' I be healthy as a horse.'' Jack grinned.

'' I was going to give him a hot bath. Do you think that would be all right?''

'' A hot bath? That's a great idea. It will help his muscles regain their former strength. I would highly recommend a bath.''

'' That's me girl. I'm sure she would do well as a doctor,'' Jack said with a proud grin.

'' I would agree with that. She's taken great care of you Capt'n.''

'' How many times do I have ta tell ye ta call me Jack. Ye be me doctor, I can't have ye callin' me Capt'n.''

'' I'm sorry. It's old habit,'' Steven said with a laugh. '' Well I'll leave you two to your bath.'' He inclined his head in a small bow and left the cabin.

'' He made it sound like we were taking a bath together…'' Kenna said with a raised brow.

'' And would that be a bad thing?'' Jack asked with a teasing smirk on his lips.

'' It's just…would there be enough room for two?'' Kenna's curiosity flared.

Jack laughed. '' There be only one way ta find out.''

The bath came a short while later and the hot water was bucketed in. When the bath was full, the men left and Kenna stared at the welcoming water. She managed to break free from the hypnotic call of the hot water and turned to Jack.

'' Do you need help getting rid of your clothes?''

'' Even if I didn't I would still prefer ye did it,'' he said grinning.

Kenna laughed and walked over to where he sat on the bed. He was only wearing breeches and a buttoned down shirt.

'' You're not wearing much.''

'' Is that a bad thing?'' Jack inquired with a raised brow.

'' I don't know,'' Kenna said laughing.

'' Well ye're not wearin' much either,'' Jack pointed out.

Kenna looked down at herself. '' Yes you're right.''

'' Luv, come over here and undress me. I'm getting a bit impatient.''

She nodded her head, chuckling to herself, and walked the last few steps to the bed. She reached up to his shirt and pulled it off his shoulders.

'' Is this so bad?'' Jack asked with a laugh.

'' This is not the part I am anxious about,'' Kenna almost whispered.'' I've never seen a naked man before.''

'' Well then ye're in for a treat.'' Jack winked at her. She couldn't help but laugh.

'' Lock the door would ye. I don't want people takin' a peek at me and me girl takin' a bath.''

Kenna put his shirt down on the bed and walked over to the door to lock it. She returned and put her hands on his breeches.

'' This was so much easier last night.'' She mumbled to herself. Jack smiled and raised her chin.

'' That's because ye were controlled by lust. Don't worry, ye'll get the hang of it soon enough.'' He kissed her sweetly on the lips and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Kenna took a deep breath; this wasn't the end of the world. She could do it. Just take the breeches off. Mind the thing under them later. She grabbed the waistband and unbuttoned the breeches. Jack lay back on the bed so that she could pull them off his legs. When they were off, Kenna put them on top of the shirt on the bed. She tried not to look between his legs, but her curiosity was killing her.

'' It's all right, ye don't have ta look away,'' Jack said in a comforting tone. '' If ye want ta stay with me ye have ta get used to it.''

'' How about we just get you in the tub?'' Kenna's cheeks were flushed bright red. She was fighting the urge to peek at his manhood and was successful until she felt it tap against her side as she helped him off the bed.

Jack laughed when he saw the look on her face. This girl was so pure. Just like an angel. Kenna managed to help him over to the tub and into the hot water.

'' Ahh, this feels so nice.'' Jack closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the hot water against his skin. '' Would ye fetch the bar of soap and the piece of cloth over there?'' Jack asked as he pointed to a small table by the wall. Kenna did as she was asked and handed him the two objects. '' Now, we need towels. They should be in the cabinet beside the table.'' Kenna found them quickly and placed them on the floor beside the tub.

'' Anything else you might want?''

'' Just ye. Come on luv, let me take these clothes off.''

'' Are sure there's enough room? I don't want to squash you.''

'' No worries luv, we won't be takin' much more room than a single person would.''

Kenna nodded her head and walked over to the tub. Jack reached out and unbuttoned her shirt with one hand, sliding it off her shoulders. He moved his hand over her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze before his hand went lower. He unbuttoned her breeches and they fell down at her ankles, leaving only her underpants on. He quickly pulled them down and she kicked them, along with the breeches, off her feet. She gathered her clothes and put them on the bed beside his.

'' Now, step up into the tub, turnin' yer back ta me.''

Kenna did as she was told and stepped up into the hot water. It felt nice against her skin and helped her relax.

'' Sit down between me feet.''

She slowly lowered herself between his feet and felt his arousal poking at her back.

'' This isn't so bad is it?'' Jack asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

'' No, this actually feels quite nice.''

Jack reached for the soap and the cloth and began rubbing it against each other. When he was done he brought the cloth to her stomach and started rubbing the soap onto her skin.

'' What are you doing? I thought I was the one who was going to bathe you,'' Kenna said with a raised brow.

'' All in good time. I'll wash ye first.''

'' If you insist.'' Kenna laughed and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the cloth against her skin. Jack carefully washed her body, while kissing and nibbling gently at her throat and shoulder. She could feel his arousal stiffen as his hands went lower on her body, craving to touch her where his hands now touched her. She felt a surge of pleasure run though her as the cloth touched her center. Jack was very careful, for he didn't want to burn her with the soap. He let go of the cloth and slid his hand down towards the opening, gently rubbing at the delicate nub there. Kenna moaned as she felt her arousal grow. She felt his arousal poking at her back and wished she could get it inside of her. She felt him slide one finger into her folds and the sensation left her breathless. Jack kept on kissing her neck. He licked a path from her jaw up to her ear, feeling her tilting her head to give him better access.

'' Are you sure you want to do this?'' Kenna breathed out.

'' Completely.'' Jack purred in her ear, sending goose bumps down her body. He entered a second finger and felt her arch her body towards his hand. He slowly but steadily moved inside of her, pleasuring her in a way she never thought possible. She reached one hand between them and grabbed his member. She started to stroke it to the same rhythm as Jack was stroking her, feeling him press his member more firmly against her hand. They moaned in unison as they felt their releases near. Kenna was first to reach her peek but Jack followed soon after, squirting hot seed onto her back and over her hand. She released his member and leaned her body against his, tired and spent.

'' That was wonderful,'' Kenna said as she tried to catch her breath.

'' It's nothin' against what I can do with other parts of me.'' Jack bragged as his breath slowly steadied. He picked up the cloth that had been buried somewhere under them during their pleasurable actions, and started to scrub the semen of her back. He reached out for her hand and cleaned it too.

'' Now you have cleaned me, dirtied me and cleaned me again. What's next on your schedule?'' Kenna asked, completely relaxed and blissful, lying against his warm body.

'' Ask ye ta help me out of the tub. I don't think I can on me own.''

Kenna laughed and stepped out of the tub. She reached down to pick one of the towels up and wrapped it around her body.

'' Come now big boy. Let's get you out of the tub.'' She put one of his arms over her shoulder and pulled him out of the tub. She picked the other towel up from the floor, wrapped it around his lower half and helped him sit down on the bed.

'' Thanks luv. I think I'll be able ta walk without support in the next day or two.''

'' I don't mind supporting you,'' Kenna said with a smile. She sat down beside him and leaned her head closer to his ear.

'' How long do you think it will be until you can show me what your other parts can do?'' she whispered in his ear. Jack grinned widely and pushed her backwards on the bed, hovering over her.

'' Very soon I hope.''

_Author notes: I hope you liked this chapter. This one came a lot sooner than the others before it and I will try to keep it that way. Jack seems to be regaining his former strengths and Kenna is discovering the wonders of the male body. The question is how much longer will she have to wait until she can experience the real Jack Sparrow? And what will Christian do to prevent that? Please review and tell me what you think._


	20. Back on track

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Pirates or Disney and make no money by writing this.

_**Chapter twenty: Back on track.**_

Jack's hand slid down her thigh and up again, pushing the towel up. His lips had taken possession of hers and they were engaged in a heated kiss. Kenna knew where this was going but didn't want it to end. She knew that Jack wasn't fit to fulfil his end of the bargain just yet, but he didn't seem to care. He was much stronger than he had been the day before, but it wasn't enough. This had to wait. Kenna pushed lightly on Jack's chest, making him release his hold on her lips.

'' What is it luv?''

'' We can't do this. Not now.'' Kenna reached up and gently caressed the side of his face.

'' Are ye just sayin' that ta get yer vengeance on me for stoppin' ye the other day?'' Jack narrowed his eyes at her.

'' No, of course not. We both know you're not strong enough for this kind of exercise.'' Kenna took one of his trinkets between her fingers and played with it.'' You should take it slow, it will speed up the recovery.''

Jack rolled off her and sighed. She was right, he wasn't strong enough. No matter how much he wanted this, there was no way he would be able to perform his task. Kenna turned over so she was hovering over Jack's side.

'' You know I'm right…don't you?''

Jack turned his gaze towards her and nodded slightly. '' Now, can we please stop talkin' about it. It's ruinin' me reputation.''

'' Who cares about your reputation? I wish I had never heard of it. You are the only thing that matters to me, not your abilities to please the women you have encountered in your life.'' Kenna lowered her head to brush her lips against his. '' Although the reputation is quite astounding,'' she said with a grin. Jack, seeing that his incapability hadn't offended her in any way, grinned back and pulled her head down for a real kiss.

'' I'm glad ta know.'' He deepened the kiss, pulling her on top of him. '' I promise ye won't be dissatisfied when I'm done with ye.''

'' I'm counting on that,'' Kenna said in between kisses. When things were starting to heat up again she broke the kiss and raised herself up on her elbows on his chest.

'' We need to get dressed.''

'' What for?'' Jack inquired with a raised brow.

'' A walk. You need to stretch those legs of yours.''

'' I would much rather we'd stay here and…''

'' None of that Jack. If you want to be able to steer your ship again you must exercise to regain your former strength.''

'' I know of a few ways ta exercise without leavin' the bed.'' Jack said with a mischievous grin.

'' Oh, I know all about that. And you're not getting your way. Get up or I'll sleep in my own cabin tonight.'' She climbed off him and picked her breeches up from the bed.

'' Ye're not bein' reasonable.'' Jack complained.

'' My happiness depends on your physical state so I'm allowed to be harsh.''

Jack raised himself up on his elbows and stared at her surprised. Then he burst out laughing. '' I never thought I would hear that comin' from yer mouth.'' He sat up and pulled her down in his lap.

'' Jack, let me go,'' she complained.

'' No.'' She turned her face to meet his.

'' Do ye really want me that bad?''

'' You know I do. Now, let me go. You're being silly.'' She blushed slightly as she tried to get away. Jack turned her face to meet his and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

'' I'll do whatever ye want me ta do. I wouldn't want ta take away the pleasure of a night with me.''

Kenna rolled her eyes. '' You can be so arrogant sometimes.''

'' Just statin' the facts luv,'' Jack said grinning.

'' Get your butt off the bed, we have some walking to do. I hope the ocean air will clear those delusions out of your head.'' She pulled her breeches and shirt on.

'' What delusions? Ye told me ye wanted me.''

'' I could always change my mind.'' She pulled her boots on.

'' Ye won't. I'm too irresistible.'' Jack grinned. Kenna looked over at him and sighed.

'' Whatever. I'm going out on deck. If you ever want me in your bed again I advise you to follow me.'' And she left the cabin.

'' Women…'' Jack shook his head and quickly put his clothes on. He was not going to risk angering her, he didn't want to spend the night alone. He slowly got up from the bed and managed to get over to the door without falling. He stopped to catch his breath and then opened the door, revealing Kenna standing on the other side.

'' Did you honestly think I would make you walk all the way to the helm without help?'' she asked with a smirk.

'' I was hopin' not…but ye seemed quite fed up with me.''

'' Tough love is the only thing that works on you. You tend to get sidetracked.''

Jack laughed. '' Ye know me too well luv.''

Kenna took his arm and put it around her shoulder. '' You're not a hard man to predict.''

'' Some would disagree with ye,'' he said with a laugh.

Kenna supported him over the deck and up to the helm.

'' By the heavens Jack, ye're up!'' Gibbs said cheerfully.

'' No need ta stay in bed longer than necessary. I have a ship ta steer and problems ta solve.''

'' Problems? What be said problems?'' Gibbs inquired.

'' Look around mate, the ship is a mess.'' Jack waved his hand over the deck, where the men where busy trying to fix what could be fixed.

'' That storm did much damage to the ship. We must find a port ta buy what we need ta fix it.''

'' About that Capt'n…That storm…I've never seen anythin' like it in me life.''

'' Neither have I.''

'' It may be foolish of me ta ask, but do ye think it was caused by somethin'… or someone?''

'' I'm certain it was. My guess is that Toby…''

'' Tobo,'' Kenna corrected him.

'' Tobo, the man who stole Kenna's grandmother, knows that we be followin' him.''

'' Ya mean the magician?'' Gibbs asked terrified. Jack nodded his head.

'' Then we be in grave danger.''

'' We are, but that was known as soon as we started this mission. The crew of the Black Pearl contains the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish Main. We won't let a magician stop us.''

'' But Jack…we know nothin' of magic and sorcery. We can't defeat him.''

'' There be nothin' we can't do. We will defeat him. I won't stop until we do.''

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak but Jack cut him off. '' This will be a challenge, but imagine the praise we'll get once we defeat him. No pirate crew has ever gone against a magician and won.''

'' I'm not likin' the odds against us Capt'n…''

'' We have Kenna. She can help us defeat him.''

'' I don't know…my magical skills are very limited.''

Jack turned to face her. '' I believe in ye. Together we'll defeat him and rescue yer grandmother.''

'' You have too much faith in me. Look what my runes did against the storm.'' She swept her hand over the scenery. '' Nothing…my magic did nothing to help. The ship is a mess, you almost died…''

Jack took her face in his hands. '' Luv, imagine what the storm would have done if ye hadn't used yer magic. We would probably not be havin' this conversation then.''

'' I just feel so useless. I dragged you into this. I shouldn't have done that. I knew there was nothing anyone or I could do.''

'' Stop blamin' yerself for what happened. It wasn't yer fault.''

'' I know it wasn't. I just shouldn't have allowed you to help me. I've condemned your crew to death.''

Jack released her face and pulled her close for an embrace. '' No, ye haven't. We'll defeat him. No one is goin' ta die.''

'' A few already have. I can't have more lives on my conscience.'' She felt tears fighting to escape her eyes and pressed her face into his chest.

'' Luv…ye can't blame yerself for everythin' that happens here. People die every day, I've lost men in storms before.''

Kenna didn't say anything, but he felt his shirt getting damp with her tears. He stroked her back affectionately and pressed his lips to her hair.

'' I don't blame ye for anythin'. I love ye, and I'll do anythin' in me power ta protect ye and make ye happy.''

Kenna started sobbing, shaking against his chest. Jack held her closer and whispered soothing words into her hair.

'' I can't do this…I've almost killed you once,'' she sobbed against his chest.

'' I'm not gonna die. We'll get through this.'' He rubbed her back soothingly.

Kenna pushed herself off his chest. '' No, we won't. You're going to take me to wherever he is and I'm going to exchange my life for my grandmother's. You will then take her to a safe place.''

'' Kenna, I can't do that.''

'' You have to. We will never be able to defeat him. This way you all keep your lives.''

'' We don't have any guarantee that he won't kill us after he takes yer offer, there is if he will take it.''

'' I know that…but it's possible he will. That's better than nothing.''

'' I can't let ye do that. We're all in this together and we will walk away from this.''

'' No, we won't. He's going to kill us all.''

'' Then we'll die together. I'd rather be killed than spend a day without ye.''

'' I can't let you take that risk. You deserve so much better.''

Jack grabbed her and shook her. '' Stop it. Why can't ye see that ye're as much a part of the crew as the rest of them? When they agreed ta serve under me they knew what they were gettin' themselves into.''

Kenna felt the tears fill her eyes and Jack released her. '' We all want ta help ye.''

Kenna shook her head, she refused to condemn those men to death. Jack sighed in frustration and stepped away from her.

'' Gents, can I get yer attention,'' he shouted over the crew. The men stopped and looked up at their captain.

'' Ye all know this girl don't ye?'' The crew nodded their heads and a few _ayes_ were heard.

'' This girl is a part of the crew, right?'' Jack continued. The men nodded their heads again, a bit confused about where this was going.

'' Well this girl has a problem that we will solve. It'll be dangerous, and the odds are very much against us, but when has that stopped us? We are the crew of the Black Pearl, we won't let anyone or anythin' stop us from gettin' what we seek.'' The crew cheered and hollered in response.

'' She doesn't agree with ye. She thinks that ye don't care, that ye think of her as a burden. I sure as hell hope ye don't, because the ones that do will be severely punished. We are a crew, and the crew sticks together. We will fight ta protect the cause and each other.'' Another wave of cheering ran through the crowd.

'' So, will ye do yer absolute best ta serve me and me girl through the rough times ahead?'' The men drew their swords and waved them into the air, declaring their allegiance to the Captain.

Jack turned to Kenna. '' See. We're all in this together, whether you like it or not.''

'' I still don't think this is right.''

'' This is how it's got ta be. Ye can't save them all.''

Kenna sighed. '' I need some time alone. Do you think you'll be all right on your own?''

'' I'm Capt'n Jack Sparrow.'' Jack said with a grin. '' This will all work out fine luv.'' He brushed the back of his hand over her cheek.

'' I'll be in my room if you need me.'' Kenna left the helm and walked down towards the stairs that led to the cabins.

Kenna's father hadn't seen her much since the storm struck the ship and saw an excellent opportunity to talk to her, now that she was alone. He caught her outside her cabin and pulled her inside, closing the door behind him.

'' What is this all about?'' Kenna inquired baffled.

'' Have you told him yet?''

'' Told him what?''

'' Kenna…you must tell him what you are. You can't have a relationship with him if he doesn't know your true nature.''

'' Why not? It's been working out so far.''

'' Kenna, he must know. You can't keep this from him. He deserves to know.''

'' I will tell him, but not yet. He's been sick. He needs to rest.''

Malak grabbed his daughter's arm. '' You can't keep avoiding it. It won't go away.''

Kenna pulled her hand out of his grip. '' I know I can't change who I am, I'm not dumb.''

'' Yes, you are. You've been keeping this away from him for far too long. Now Christian knows. He has been threatening you and telling you to do what he pleases. He highly enjoys torturing you. You could put an end to this if you only spoke to Jack.''

'' No, I can't. Don't you see? Jack has enough on his plate. I can't dump this on him.''

'' He has a right to know, Kenna. You are putting him and the crew in more danger by keeping them in the dark.''

'' I can't tell him. He would never accept me for what I am. I'm a freak!''

'' He will understand. He loves you. I can see that. He won't let it affect his feelings for you.''

'' How can you be so sure? You can't know the future. You don't have a clue what you're talking about.''

'' Oh, I do. Do you think it was easy for me to tell your mother that I was an angel?''

Kenna opened her mouth to speak but closed it again.

'' You are not the only one who has problems.'' Her father said with a sigh. He sat down on the bed. Kenna walked over to him and sat down beside him.

'' I'm sorry. I know it must have been hard.''

Malak turned his head to face her. '' It was, but she was very understanding. We were so much in love.''

Kenna felt the sadness emit from her father and wrapped her arms around him.

'' I know you only want what's best for me, and that I can be a handful sometimes. And I'm sorry that I don't have the courage to tell Jack about my angelic heritance.''

'' Just promise me you'll do it soon. The longer you wait the more consequences it will have.''


	21. Not one to give up

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone related to Pirates and certainly don't get any money by writing this.

_**Chapter twenty-one: Not one to give up…**_

_A.N. As before the words in bold italic are from a different language._

'' All right. You win. I'll tell him tomorrow,'' Kenna sighed.

'' Good girl,'' her father smiled. '' After it's done, you'll feel much better. Keeping secrets can be very tiring.''

'' Tell me about it.'' Kenna rolled her eyes. '' I'm still not as certain as you are that he will accept me as I am.''

'' Kenna, he loves you. He would never throw you off the ship.''

'' He has threatened to do it before,'' she pointed out.

'' That was before he got to know you. Now, I don't think there is anything that could break you two apart.'' He caressed her cheek with his hand.

_**'' I smell food. What is it? No, it's not food. It's something else.''**_

'' I'm getting so tired of this!'' Kenna huffed. '' The animals on board are driving me insane!'' A rat peered out from a hole in the wall and sniffed the air.

Her father chuckled. '' It takes some time to get used to.''

'' Most of the time I can't tell if it's a man or an animal. I don't know whether I should answer or not. It can get awkward trying to explain why I answered a question that was never even asked!''

'' You'll learn to distinguish between animals and humans,'' he said with a smile. '' Just give it some time.''

Kenna nodded annoyed, she knew her father was right. He was an angel so he should know what she was going through.

'' Have you been practicing your powers since we last talked?'' her father inquired.

'' Not much, it's not easy to be secretive on this ship. Besides, Jack has needed me a lot after the storm.''

'' I understand. It would be better to keep your identity from the others until Jack finds out.''

'' I did throw a ball of fire towards Christian the other day though,'' Kenna said laughing.

'' You did?'' her father said surprised. '' How did that work? he inquired curious but quickly added. '' Was anything damaged?''

'' It was great,'' Kenna smiled. '' He was so scared I thought he would piss in his pants.''

'' Usually I would tell you it isn't nice to frighten people with your powers, but this time I will make an exception,'' her father laughed.

'' The only problem will be explaining to Jack why there is a burn mark on his door,'' she said with a frown.

'' You'll figure it out.'' He patted her on the shoulder. '' Now I have to get back to work.'' He kissed her on the forehead and left the room with a smile. Kenna sighed; this was going to be tough. She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes, clearing her mind. Deep in her soul searching, she didn't hear the man who entered the cabin until she felt his hand slide up her leg. She quickly sat up on the bed and saw that it was Christian.

'' I should have known. Anywhere I go, you follow,'' she spat at him.

'' I'm only here ta congratulate ye on yer magnificent performance out on deck. I didn't know ye felt so miserable here.''

'' Oh, I doubt that. I've made it very clear how much your presence disgusts me.'' She stood up from the bed. '' What do you want?''

'' Ye know what I want.''

'' Well you're not getting it so you can just give up on that fantasy of yours.''

'' Give up? Never. Ye will be mine and I don't mind playing games in order ta get ye. Makes it more excitin' actually.''

'' You are a sick man,'' she frowned at him in disgust.

'' I don't think ye really hate me as much as ye want me ta believe…I think this is yer way of denyin' yer feelings for me.'' He stepped closer to her.

'' I don't have any feelings for you except disgust.'' She refused to let him intimidate her so she didn't back away when he approached. He walked behind her but she kept her face forward.

'' Ye're lyin'…I can tell,'' he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He snaked one arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She tried to remove his hand but he was too strong.

'' Release me,'' she ordered.

'' No,'' he replied, planting a kiss on her neck. She pushed his head off her shoulder and tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

'' Release me! You know I can easily harm you.''

'' Ye don't want ta harm me. Ye just want me ta think ye do. Ye don't want me ta know ye love me. That ye crave for me. I'm willin' ta play along but I'm gettin' quite tired of these games.'' His free hand cupped her breast, squeezing it lightly as he bent his head down to her neck to inhale her sweet scent.

'' I'm not playing any games. That's just your sick way of thinking. No real woman would pretend she hated the one she loved.'' She shoved his hand off her breast.

'' Oh really? Are ye sure about that?'' he whispered in her ear.'' Then what did ye do the first time ye came aboard?''

'' What do you mean by that? I never pretended to hate Jack. I've never hated him. And I didn't love him when I stepped aboard this ship.''

'' Whoa, slow down honey. I was just messin' with ye.''

'' Are you done now? I don't know how much more of your games I can take.''

'' I'm all in for skippin' the games if ye want,'' he murmured against her neck. She caught him off guard and shoved her elbow in his ribs.

'' Ow! Why did ye do that? I thought we were gettin' along so great.'' He held her more firmly against his body.

'' Let me go or you'll regret it,'' she threatened.

'' Anythin' ye can do will only harm ye in the process.''

'' Are you sure about that?'' She raised her hands slightly up from her sides and closed her eyes. She felt the heat start to rise in her body and focused it towards her hands. Christian felt the change of temperature but wasn't quick enough. She pressed her blazing hand against his on her waist and felt the skin sizzle under her touch. Christian screamed in agony and released her, staring down at his deformed hand.

'' Ye're crazy! Look what ye did ta me hand!''

'' You can't say I didn't warn you,'' Kenna said gloating.'' I would advice you to put some cold water on that, you might get blisters.''

Christian shot her a dirty look and mumbled something under his breath as he left the cabin. Kenna chuckled and sat back down on the bed. That man was not one to give up.

***

Night fell and the lamps were lit, illuminating the deck in a soft glow. Jack was standing by the helm as Kenna approached him.

'' You've been out here all day, it's time for you to rest.''

Jack turned to look at her. '' I'm not tired. I don't want ta go, I've been away for so long.''

'' I know that, but you must rest. You are not fully recovered and never will be if you don't take care of yourself.''

'' Ye're startin' ta sound like me mum,'' Jack narrowed his eyes at her.

'' Well you should be glad I'm not,'' she replied with a disgusted expression on her face. Jack laughed and put his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

'' I just want you to do what's best for you.''

'' I know that luv. I'm just not used ta someone takin' care of me.''

'' Well you better get used to it 'cause I'm not going anywhere.''

'' I wouldn't want ta have it any other way,'' he said with a smile as he lowered his lips to hers. She had missed the warmth of his lips and eagerly returned the kiss.

'' I think we should take this to a more private area,'' she whispered against his lips. '' I believe we have some viewers.''

Jack turned his head and saw that his men had stopped what they were doing and were staring at them.

'' I believe ye're right,'' he said with a grin and then turned to his crew. '' What are ye starin' at? Get back ta work!''

The men quickly scattered and returned to their stations. They knew better than to anger their Captain.

'' Let's move this to me cabin,'' he purred in her ear.

'' Easy there tiger, you're not ready for anything like that.''

'' What do ye mean? I've been out here all on me own the whole day. I have the energy!''

'' Let's talk about it in your cabin, I don't like the company.'' She took his hand and led him over to the Captain's cabin, shutting the door behind her. As soon as the door was closed, Jack jumped on her and threw her on the bed, climbing on top of her.

'' I thought we were going to discuss this,'' she said with a laugh as she felt his lips on her collarbone.

'' Why discuss somethin' that can be shown?'' Jack mumbled against her neck. His hand slid up her waist all the way up to her breast, cupping it gently. Then a thought hit him and he raised himself off her and climbed out of the bed.

'' What are you doing?'' Kenna inquired puzzled.

'' Lockin' the door. Wouldn't want anyone ta interrupt us,'' Jack grinned and returned to the bed. Kenna saw the hungry look in his eyes and felt her own arousal grow. She didn't care whether he would be able to perform or not, it would be better than not trying at all.

'' Come here you.'' She grabbed his shirt and forcefully pulled him down on the bed beside her. Jack laughed and pulled her head down for a kiss. Her fingers played with the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoning it in no time. She pushed it off his chest and leaned down to lick a path from between his breast muscles up to his ear. Jack growled with excitement and allowed her to do what she wanted with him.

'' Since you've been bedridden for so long I don't want to put too much strain on you. Just lay back and enjoy what I've got to offer.'' She licked her lips and straddled him, running her hands over his chest.

'' I love it when ye talk dirty ta me,'' Jack said with a grin. '' Usually I wouldn't allow me woman ta take control, but when ye do it's quite arousing.'' He raised his hand to run it down her body. '' Yer talk ta me earlier…when ye ordered me ta get off me feet and go out on deck…I would have jumped ye if me feet hadn't been so weak.''

'' So you're saying you like it when I order you around?'' Kenna inquired curious.

'' Don't get me wrong luv, I be a man and I want ta be in control. But every once in a while I'll allow ye ta order me around. Ye've got a fire in ye, like a wild beast that can't be tamed.''

'' You'll allow me to order you around every once in a while? And the other times you will order me around is that it?''

'' No, I wouldn't dream of it. Ye would never listen anyways,'' he added with a grin.''

'' I'll order you around as much as I want. I've got something you want.'' She slid her hand down her body to emphasise her statement.

'' And I don't? Luv, don't be delusional, we both know ye want me body as much as I want yers.''

'' Somehow I think I could cope more easily without yours than you would without mine.''

'' Please don't make this a contest. Let's just agree ta take turns on having the upper hand in bed.'' He knew how stubborn she could be and was in no mood to argue. He wanted some hot action.

'' Agreed. Now, it's my turn so stop talking.'' She leaned down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, pressing her body tightly against his. Jack moaned and raised his hands to cup her behind. Kenna moved her lips to his ear where she nibbled at his earlobe. She had no idea what she was doing so she just followed her instincts. Sex couldn't be that hard to figure out. Her hands roamed over his chest and forearms while her mouth brushed over his neck, planting soft kisses on the way. She raised herself off him while she unbuttoned his breeches, freeing his aroused member from its prison. Jack grinned as she pulled his boots and breeches off and threw them on the floor. She straddled him again, feeling his member brushing against her behind.

'' Keen aren't we?'' she said with a flirtatious smile. She raised her hands up to her shirt and started slowly unbuttoning it.

'' Can I?'' Jack asked, indicating the shirt.

'' No, it's my time to dominate. You'll just have to wait until your turn.''

Jack laughed and squeezed her behind. '' Fine, ye're in control now.''

She smiled and continued unbuttoning her shirt. Slowly, her breasts were revealed to him and Jack felt a powerful urge to grab her and throw her on her back. He had promised her she could control the situation so he closed his eyes to fight it back. When they opened again she had thrown her shirt on the floor.

'' What's wrong? You don't like what you're seeing?'' Kenna teased. She had felt his member stiffen when her shirt was almost unbuttoned. Jack heard the teasing in her voice and growled.

'' Ye'll be sorry when me turn comes…''

'' Looking forward to it,'' she grinned. She pressed her body against his member before raising herself off him to unbutton her breeches. She threw her boots and breeches on the floor beside his and slowly straddled him again. She rubbed her body against his, feeling her own arousal growing with every second. This was as far as she had gone. Jack, sensing her sudden confusion, decided to help her.

'' Luv, I don't mean ta undermine yer power but I think ye should let me help ye with what comes next.'' He saw the frustration build up in her eyes and quickly added. '' I'll let ye have the control back as soon as ye've got the hang of things.''

She took some time to think about it. '' All right. Don't take this as a sign of weakness though.''

'' Wouldn't dream of it,'' he said with a smile. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and pulled her down for a soft kiss.

'' So what should I do now?'' she said, feeling her sex appeal fade. Jack grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over so she was now lying on her back.

'' It's all right honey, ye're still beautiful.'' He kissed her passionately.'' Ye don't have ta be embarrassed.'' She gave him a surprised look and he chuckled. '' Ye're not the first virgin I've had. Yer inexperience doesn't put me off.'' He captured her lips again, enjoying the feeling of his body pressed against hers. He wanted to do so many things to her, but this was her night and he had to honour it.

'' This will hurt a little, but don't worry, it'll fade soon.'' She nodded quickly and he repositioned himself by her opening. He slowly pushed forward, feeling her walls clench around his member. He waited until she had relaxed and drew himself out before he pushed himself a little further inside again. Her face twisted in agony and he whispered soothing words in her ear.

'' Almost there luv…just try and relax.'' He kissed her and continued his ministrations. Slowly he felt her walls unclenching and soon he could move freely inside of her. Her face softened up and soft moans escaped her lips.

'' Good girl…it won't hurt this bad again,'' he whispered against her neck. '' Do ye want ta take the control back?''

'' Yes…yes, I would very much want that.''

It took a great effort for him to allow her to take over, but he loved her and wanted to do everything to make her happy. He slowly flipped them around so she was now on top.

'' I think ye know what ta do now.''

She nodded her head and started to slowly rock herself on his member. He felt so much better from this angle, filling her up completely. There was no time to feel embarrassed, this felt too natural. Slowly her movements began to quicken as her moans became louder. Jack had never seen anything so beautiful. Her face so angelic with pleasure and he could swear she was glowing! The way she rode him was something he had never experienced before. He had never felt so used, and never thought it would feel so good. Having slept with numerous women he had never allowed them to ride him. He always had the upper hand. He didn't know what it was about her that made him so easily submissive to her and he really didn't care. He didn't have to be all high and mighty for her, she understood him and excepted him as he was. He could be himself around her.

Kenna felt her arousal nearing her peak and shouted his name as she went over the edge. Jack felt her walls tighten around his member and followed soon after. She lay down on his chest to catch her breath, hearing his heart pounding beneath his ribs. Jack rolled them onto their side, pulling himself out of her. He embraced her lovingly and kissed her hair.

'' Ye were great luv…I've never experienced anythin' like it,'' he said in between breaths.

'' Yeah, this was…interesting,'' she replied out of breath.

'' Wouldn't mind repeatin' it another day,'' he said with a grin. She just laughed.

'' You are a sick man, Jack. Can't you think of anything else?''

'' Not around ye, luv. Ye drive me crazy.'' He captured her lips in a soft yet passionate kiss.

'' I think I better be going now. You need to sleep.'' She started to get up from the bed but he pulled her back down.

'' No, ye can't leave. I did what ye told me ta do.''

'' Yes you did, but then you went against my wishes and had sex with me after I told you we shouldn't.''

'' I can't see ye had anythin' against that. Ye could have stopped me if ye were so concerned about me health.''

'' No I couldn't have, we both know that.''

'' Stop tryin' ta find a way ta spend the night in yer own cabin. What are ye tryin' ta prove?''

She took a deep breath and thought about it for a minute. Then her face lit up in a smile. '' That you are incapable of being without me.''

'' No need ta play games, I could have told ye that meself,'' Jack replied as he pulled her down to him. '' I can't live without ye so don't make me life miserable by sayin' things like that.''

Kenna laughed. '' You are not the pirate I thought you were. Where is the cold blooded fearsome pirate that everyone fear?''

'' This is just a disguise. When the right time comes it will come ta the surface and kill everyone in its way,'' Jack said with a grin and kissed her.

'' Can you talk yourself out of any situation?'' she said with a laugh as she returned the kiss.

'' Pretty much, yeah,'' he grinned against her lips.

_Author's notes: So what do you think? Christian is being his stubborn self as always and Kenna's father seems to have convinced her to tell Jack about her true identity. But will she tell him? Please read and review and tell me all your thoughts about the story:-D_


	22. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Pirates or Disney and make no money by writing this.

_A.N. I'm so sorry for taking so long. School has been suffocating me. I hope you forgive me and enjoy the chapter._

_**Chapter twenty-two: Revelations**_

It was early morning when Kenna awoke in Jack's arms. The night had been amazing and she felt relaxed and renewed. They were very much in love and nothing could ever change that. She was going to fight to keep him, nothing could ever change the way she felt for him. She would spend the rest of her life beside him.

Jack felt her stir in his arms and pulled her closer. Kenna kissed him on the neck and received a gentle grunt from him.

'' Good morning,'' she said against his neck and moved her head lower, kissing him on the collarbone.

'' Good mornin','' he replied with a smile, opening his eyes.

'' How did you sleep?'' she asked as she trailed circles on his chest with her finger.

'' Never better. Our little exercise last night left me beat.''

'' Glad to be off service,'' she said with a grin.

'' Wouldn't mind acquiring said service again.''

'' We'll see. If you behave, I might consider it,'' she said with a laugh.

'' Ye want ta sound all in control but I know ye can't resist me,'' he said as he slid his hand down to her butt, giving it a squeeze.

'' Jack!'' she yelped. '' Don't do that, it tickles!'' She tried to remove his hand from her behind but he took a hold of her hand and held it down behind her on the bed.

'' What are ye gonna do about it?'' he grinned as he crashed his lips against hers. ''I'll grab yer arse if I want ta. Ye can't stop me.''

Kenna admitted herself defeated and returned the kiss. '' If you get to grab my arse it's only fair I get to do the same to you,'' she said with a grin as she reached around him with her free hand and gave his firm buttock a good squeeze.

'' A tit for a tat? Interestin'…So if I touch ye here…'' He released his hold on her hand and cupped her breast. '' What will ye do?''

Kenna looked down at his hand cupping her breast and raised her own hand to grab his chest muscle. '' You have breasts too you know,'' she chuckled.

'' Not as soft as yers,'' Jack said as he lowered his head to her chest, licking a path between her breasts.

'' Thank God for that,'' she laughed. '' I would never have slept with you if you did.''

Jack chuckled. '' So if I would touch ye here…'' He moved his hand to her lower half.

'' Jack! Stop that! What are you doing?''

'' Seein' where the boundaries lie.''

'' Are you seriously checking whether I would touch you between your legs if you touched me there?''

'' It doesn't hurt ta try,'' he said with a mischievous smirk.

'' You're a sick man, Jack.'' She shook her head.

'' Nah, just a man in love.''

'' This is not love! This is just plain and simply sick.''

'' Ye can't say ye haven't thought about it…''

'' Jack! Can we please change the subject?''

'' If you insist,'' he said with a grin. '' What do ye want ta talk about?''

'' Anything other than my wish to touch your genitals!''

Jack laughed. '' Fine, we won't discuss it any further.'' His eyes landed on the burn mark on the door. '' What happened? Why is there a burn mark on me door?''

Kenna didn't know what to reply to that. She had promised her father to tell Jack her secret in the morning but now when the time had come she wasn't sure she could go along with it.

'' Yeah…about that…'' she begun. '' Uhm, Jack…I have something to tell you.''

Jack narrowed his eyes at her. '' What is it?''

'' I haven't been completely honest with you…,'' she admitted, feeling Jack's eyes on her.

'' What happened?''

'' Nothing happened. Well, yes, something happened, but it wasn't an accident.''

'' What are ye talkin' about?''

Kenna climbed out of the bed, wrapping the covers around her. '' Jack, I have something to tell you. I know you're going to freak out but I beg you to listen and give me time to explain.''

'' Explain? What did ye do?'' Jack asked confused. He didn't like the sound of it.

'' It's nothing I did, it's what I am.''

'' And what are ye?''

'' An angel.'' Kenna knew he wouldn't believe her and wasn't surprised when she saw the look on his face.

'' An angel? How can ye be an angel?''

'' My father is an angel and I inherited it from him.''

'' Yer father is an angel?'' Jack didn't believe a word she said and was starting to worry for her health. '' Are ye all right luv?''

'' Yes. I know this may sound unbelievable but you've got to believe me. I know this is a lot for you to handle and I understand if you need some time.''

'' Ye're not jokin' are ye?'' Jack said in fright. '' Ye really are an angel.''

'' Yes. I wanted to tell you sooner but I knew you wouldn't take it well. I was afraid that once you knew what I really was you would kick me off the ship.''

Jack didn't know what to say. He had never imagined his life could get this complicated. How could she be an angel? Angels were mythical creatures, not sexy, red haired women.

'' I don't get it…how can ye be an angel? I thought they only existed in fairy tales.''

'' So did I. I'm still very new to this so I understand the shock you're in.''

'' If ye're an angel, ye must have wings. Where are yer wings?'' He was trying to hold onto the last straw of reason in his life. She couldn't possibly have wings; she was just sick and needed medical help.

'' I can show you my wings if you want to. I guess it's the only way to make you fully believe me.'' She allowed the covers to fall to the floor as she stepped to the center of the room. She closed her eyes and focused on the tingling sensation in her back. Soon she felt a gush of wind behind her and opened her eyes.

Jack's mouth fell open; he couldn't believe his own eyes. Standing in front of him was a beautiful red haired angel, her wings flowing gracefully from her back. He hesitantly got to his feet, never taking his eyes off her, and fumbled for his breeches.

'' This can't be happenin'. Ye can't be an angel…angels don't exist.''

'' I'm sorry but I can't change who I am. I didn't choose this.''

Jack had now put his breeches on and started looking for his shirt. '' I can't deal with this right now…''

'' I understand what you're going through.''

'' No, I seriously doubt that.'' He found his shirt and started buttoning it up. '' Was any of it true?''

'' What do you mean?''

'' The feelings ye had for me. Were they true or just a spell ye cast on me?''

'' They are all true. I love you. You've got to believe me. The only reason I didn't tell you sooner was because I was afraid. Afraid that you couldn't love me as I am.''

'' I don't know what ta do.''

'' Nothing has changed. We can just make everything go back to normal…''

'' No, we can't. Nothin' will be the same.''

'' Please, don't give up on us. I love you and can't imagine living without you.''

'' I thought I couldn't either, but now I'm not sure. This changes everythin'.''

'' No, it doesn't have to change anything. You love me and I love you. Why should it change because I'm an angel? It's not like it's a disease. It's not contagious.'' She stepped towards him and laid her hand on his arm but he pulled it back.

'' I think ye should get dressed,'' he said with his back to her and left the cabin.

Kenna felt the rejection sting her heart and let herself fall down on the bed. She knew it. This hadn't been a good idea. He had taken it just as she had expected and now he didn't want anything to do with her. Her chest ached with sorrow and her eyes filled with tears. He would never talk to her again. She had lied to him and proved she couldn't be trusted. Why should he waste his time loving someone whom he couldn't trust? But he did love her, she was certain of that. That love couldn't just fade away so quickly could it?

She found her clothes and put them on, combing through her hair before leaving the cabin. No one had to know what happened here. It would be their secret.

Christian saw Jack leave the cabin with a strange look on his face. He had been on the Pearl for a few years now but he couldn't recall ever seeing that look on his face before. What happened? His chest filled with hope as he saw that Kenna didn't follow him out on deck. There had to be some trouble in paradise. He walked up to Jack, which didn't notice him at first so he almost walked into him.

''What do ye want?'' Jack asked when he had caught his balance.

''I just wanted ta know how ye and Kenna be doin'. '' Christian said with a smirk.

''It be none of yer business, get back ta work!'' he replied irritated. His eyes landed on Christian's burnt hand and he narrowed his eyes at him. ''What happened ta yer hand?''

'' Uhm, I spilled some hot water on it. It's nothin','' Christian replied, tucking his hand in his armpit.

''It doesn't look like it be nothin'. Ye should get Steven ta take a look at it.''

''I will,'' he said with a forced smile. He had gone to Steven the day before and he hadn't believed his story about the hot water incident. He was a doctor and therefore knew the difference between a burn mark caused by water and one caused by fire. Christian didn't want to tell him what really happened and told him to mind his own business and give him something for the burn. He got some ointment, which had taken most of the stingy burn feeling away. He had to be more careful with that woman in the future.

Jack went up to the helm and relieved Gibbs of his duty. Gibbs knew something was wrong, having sailed with him for years, but wasn't sure how his Captain would take his concerns.

''Jack, where be tha lass? Will she be joinin us soon?''

''I don't know,'' he replied without taking his gaze of the horizon.

''Be everythin' all right between ye two?''

''Yeah, why wouldn't it be?''

''I don't know, ye just seem…''

''I be fine, now leave me alone.''

Gibbs knew better than to go against his Captain's wishes so he went down to the galley. He was certain there was something going on between his captain and his lass, and he feared it was bad.

Kenna entered the galley in a short while and got herself a bowl of porridge. She sat down by the table and started eating. Gibbs was eating an apple and watched her every move, trying to figure out what was wrong.

''Kenna, ye be all right?'' he asked. She looked up from her bowl with a smile.

''Yes, I'm fine.''

They were alone in the galley so Gibbs didn't hesitate to inquire further into what was going on between her and the Captain.

''I hope ye don't mind me askin' but what's goin' on between ye and the Capt'n?''

''What do you mean?'' Kenna inquired surprised. ''What did Jack tell you?''

''Nothin, that's the problem. I be knowin' him inside out and I know when he be upset. What happened between ye two?''

''Nothing. We're both fine. He must be concerned about the ship, it was damaged a lot in the storm.''

''It's not the storm. We both know that,'' Gibbs took her hand in his and looked her in the eye. ''What happened?''

''It's nothing. We'll sort it out ourselves. Just a minor fight that's all.'' She took her hand from his. ''Please don't worry about us. We can handle this.'' She stood up from the table and left the galley. She went up on deck and saw Jack by the helm. She knew it would be best to leave him alone for the time being so she went to search for her father. He had to have some advise for her.

She found him near the stern, talking to a crewmember.

''Dad…I need to talk to you.''

Malak saw the look in his daughter's eyes and knew something bad had happened. Clearly Jack hadn't taken the news as well as he had hoped. He quickly excused himself and took his daughter's hand.

''Come down to my cabin. We can talk there.''


	23. Speculations

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Pirates or Disney and make no money by writing this.

_A.N. _I want to thank my readers for their patience and their replies. They mean a lot to me.

_**Chapter twenty-three: Speculations**_

Malak took Kenna down to his cabin and closed the door. She sat down on the bed and sighed.

''I did as you advised me. I told him the truth.'' She looked up at him and he saw that her eyes were full of tears. He sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

''And apparently he didn't take it too well,'' he added with a sad frown. ''What did he say when you told him the truth?''

''He didn't believe me at first. I can't blame him. I don't even believe it myself.'' She shook her head in disbelief.

''And then what happened?'' her father asked concerned. He had been through the same ordeal his daughter was now facing and knew how hard it was. His wife, her mother, had also taken the news of his angelic heritance as a joke at first but to his astonishment quickly accepted what he was. She had been the light of his life and he really missed her. He could see a lot of her in Kenna, her stubbornness and determination, and the pure good will of her heart. She was his world now and he would never let anything harm her.

''He said it was too much for him. I understand that, I would be shocked as well if I found out he was a mythical creature.'' She wiped a tear from her cheek and Malak gently rubbed her forearm.

''The only thing you can do now is give him time to process what he's been challenged with. He will realise that he loves you too much to let you go,'' her father assured her, hoping that he was right. If Jack wouldn't take her back, she would be devastated and he didn't want his daughter to be hurt.

''I'm not sure he will. You didn't see the look in his eyes when he saw my wings. I haven't done anything but complicate his life since I joined the ship. He deserves to be with someone he can trust, someone human.'' Fresh tears filled her eyes and some silently fell down her cheeks.

''Kenna, it's not your fault that you're a nephilim, and he will apprehend that once he's calm enough to think things through. You know he's been with many women and none of them suited him. Maybe he doesn't want a simple girl, maybe he wants someone more challenging and that's why he chose you. You'll just have to give him time to realise that.''

''What if he doesn't want to realise it? What if he's had enough? I can understand that he wants a little challenge but I wouldn't say that being an angel would qualify as 'a little' challenging. It's a big bite to swallow.''

''Of course it is. For some it would bee too much to handle but I have faith in him. He doesn't seem to be a man who gives up when things get complicated. I think you two will work it out.''

''You're always so optimistic. I wish I had your faith,'' she said with a small smile. ''It kills me to have him hate me. I love him so much.''

''He doesn't hate you, he's just confused. Give him some time to think it over and then you should have a talk with him to sort your things out. Once he fully understands what you are and why he will accept you as you are.''

''What if he doesn't?'' she asked, her voice cracking as the tears fell more freely from her eyes. Her father held her closer, kissing her hair.

''He will. I'm sure of it. But if I'm wrong then he doesn't deserve you.''

''I can't live without him.''

''Let's just stay positive and see how it goes.'' He kissed her forehead and gave her a smile. He started to stand up from the bed but Kenna held him down.

''Do you have to go? Can't you stay with me for a little while?'' she begged.

''I guess Jack can't be angry at me for staying with you at a time like this.''

Kenna smiled grateful. ''Thanks. I don't want to be alone.''

''I told you I would be here for you when you needed me and I'm not going to break my promise,'' he said with a smile as he hugged her closer.

---

Jack stood by the helm, too confused to be able to concentrate on what lay ahead - good thing they were out on the open sea. He couldn't believe what had happened and was starting to think it had all been just a dream. She couldn't be an angel. They must have their wings out at all time, don't they? He had never seen her fly, well that would have been a bit obvious since she was trying to hide her identity for him. She didn't have a halo, but there was that strange golden light emitting from her during their passionate night together. God, this was so confusing. People you thought you knew couldn't just turn into angels! Don't you have to be dead to become one? A shiver ran down his spine, she was alive wasn't she? She was warm and soft and she bleeds. She had to be alive. He rubbed his temples with his fingers. Why did he always have to get himself into these difficult positions?

It wasn't that he didn't love her, he most certainly did. He had never before found anyone he wanted to have by his side forever and now the person he chose was an angel. Maybe he was destined to be with someone who wasn't completely normal. Could a human and a mythical creature have a relationship? This sounded absurd to him so he pushed the thought away. Angels and humans don't mix. If the stories he had heard were true then she would live forever. Would he want her to see him getting old and grey while she still held onto her youth and beauty? Would she want to be with him after he turned old or would she move on? This thought hurt him more than the others. Giving away his heart was a risky business but he had decided to jump into the deep end to see where it led him. That was before she became an angel, at least to him. Maybe it had been a mistake to give his heart to her. Maybe it would only resolve in her leaving him once he had lost his rock hard abs and get wrinkles all over his face. Would he be able to cope with that? Would he be able to continue his life without her?

Gibbs came up to him, interrupting his train of thought. He saw that his Captain was more troubled than he had been earlier that morning and hoped that he and Kenna would work out their differences soon. He missed his old friend.

''I'm not here ta pry Capt'n. I just came ta ask ye if ye wanted a break ta get somethin' ta eat. Ye've got ta keep yer strengths up.''

''Don't worry; I'm not holdin' it against ye. I'm sorry how I acted before…I just have a lot on me mind,'' Jack said with a sigh.

''Well, I'm all ears if ye ever want ta talk.'' Gibbs offered.

''Thanks mate,'' Jack said with a small smile and patted him on the shoulder. ''Take good care of her while I'm gone.''

''Always do,'' Gibbs replied with a smile.

Jack went down to the galley and grabbed himself something to eat. He hadn't noticed how hungry he was until now and quickly swallowed a bowl of porridge and a glass of goat milk. He tore himself a chunk of bread and ate it with some butter. The food felt good, comforting in a strange way. With his stomach full, he could think clearer and he saw that if he was going to get this problem straightened out he had to get some rum. He stood up from the table and went to his cabin. There he saw his bed been made up - he hadn't done it so it had to have been Kenna. He felt a pang of guilt rush through him and he buried his face in his hand. He sat down on her side of the bed and raised the covers to his nose. They smelled faintly of her. Another wave of pain rushed though him and cut off the air to his lungs. Why did he have to love her so much? He wouldn't have hesitated to throw her off the ship if she had just been some girl he took along for pleasurable company. You could always find a new one in the next port. She was something else. He didn't know what it was about her, or even if it was real, but he felt vulnerable without her. The thought of her not being beside him in the mornings, filling him with warm joy whenever she laughed at his silliness or the motherly care she had for him, made it hard for him to breathe. He would miss her too much. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He had been so sure they would spend their lives together that the thought of her leaving never occurred to him. He would never have wished her away but now he wasn't sure he could keep on living with her as if nothing had changed.

He stood up from the bed and found a bottle of rum in the small cabinet by his desk. He drowned half of it in no time and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. The alcohol seeped into his bloodstream, calming him as well as numbing the pain in his chest.

---

After a long conversation with her father, Kenna went up on deck to get some fresh air. Her father had helped her a lot but she didn't have the same faith in Jack taking her back as he did. Of course, she hoped he was right, but being the pessimist of the family her hope seemed rather bleak.

She glanced up at the helm and saw that Jack wasn't there. Gibbs gave her a wave and a smile, which she returned half-heartedly. She shouldn't think about where he was it would only make the separation worse. He had a right to be wherever he wished to be, which would most likely be in his cabin drinking rum. Well if it helped him sort out his thoughts then she was happy. The sooner she got to know his decision the better. The wait was killing her.

The weather was nice, sunny and a gentle warm breeze blew from the south. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the caress of the warm wind on her face. After coming aboard the Pearl, she had finally realised what people found so great about the sea. The feeling of the wind on your face, the salty aroma in the air and the sun high up in the sky, bathing you in its warm rays was the greatest feeling in the world. You felt free. Of course there were days with constant rain and wind whipping the sails back and forth but the good days were worth it all. During those bad days you could just snuggle up to your beloved and enjoy the heat emitting from his body, feeling his gentle fingers trail patterns on your forearm and the soft touch of his lips on yours.

She quickly shook off these thoughts, she couldn't think like that. There might never come a chance for her to experience that again. It was better to keep the fantasies away; it wouldn't hurt as much when he would disown her.

She felt a presence behind her but didn't need to turn around to see who it was. The feeling of his body pressed tightly up against her convinced her that this could be none other than Christian.

''What do you want, Christian? I thought you had learned your lesson,'' she said without taking her eyes of the sea.

''That ye knew it was me gives me great satisfaction because it tells me that ye and the Capt'n aren't on the best terms,'' he purred in her ear and planted a kiss on her neck.

''And what if we aren't? What good does it do you?'' she asked, not bothering to push him off her. He wasn't stepping over any serious boundaries.

''If ye and Jack are through it gives me a chance ta claim ye as mine.'' She could hear the smugness in his voice and cringed.

'' I don't think so. Even though we were through, I would never even consider starting a relationship with you,'' she said, turning around to face him.

''Ye're just sayin' that now because ye think ye and Jack will sort out yer differences. When ye realise it be all over ye'll change yer mind.''

''I can promise you now that I won't ever consider it. You've done me too much damage.''

''Ye haven't been nice ta me either. I have a scar ta prove it.'' He raised his burnt hand to prove his point.

''That was your own fault and you know it.''

''Perhaps, but I'm willin' ta forgive ye. If ye let me have ye I'll promise ta take good care of ye.''

''I don't doubt you will, but I don't want anything to do with you. You're only after me because I'm not like the other girls. I don't fall down at your feet, begging you to love me. I'm independent and it turns you on. You want the excitement of chasing after me but I wonder, will it be worth it once you get me?''

Christian watched her with curiosity, coking his head to the side. Was it that obvious? No man could deny that having to work for the thing you wanted gave you more pleasure once it was yours. Having it too easy killed the excitement. As he took a good look at the woman in front of him, he could imagine that she was a good catch but as she said, would he loose all interest in her after the competition was out?

''Yeah, I believe it's worth it. Ye're not like other girls I've met. I'm sure ye'll keep me interest.'' He reached out to touch her face and she did nothing to stop him. He gently cupped her face with one hand, brushing his thumb over her cheek.

''It doesn't matter anyway. If Jack doesn't want anything to do with me then he will send me off the ship.'' She turned around to face the ocean. Christian moved closer to her, pressing his body against hers on the rail.

''I could come with ye. We could find a new ship or even get our own.''

Kenna laughed. ''You, a captain of a ship? I'd like to see that.''

''Ye don't believe I could?'' he asked, thrilled that she hadn't pushed him off her yet. Maybe she was warming up to him.

She turned her head to meet his. ''No, I can't see it. I think you lack leadership.'' She felt his warm breath on her face and realised that their faces were only inches apart. She quickly moved out of his arms, which surprised him.

''Somethin' wrong?'' he asked puzzled.

''You know what's wrong. You shouldn't be here. Jack might see you. You remember the deal you two made don't you?''

''Why are ye bringin' it up now? It didn't seem ta bother ye before,'' he said confused.

''I was willing to allow you to touch me because I just didn't have it in me to push you away, as long as you wouldn't step over my boundaries. I've been through a lot today and I didn't want your presence here to add more problems to my day. You seemed to be able to behave yourself so I didn't make a fuss.''

Christian's face turned thoughtful and if she wasn't mistaken, a little sad.

''You didn't think I had changed my mind did you?'' she asked, feeling a little sorry for him.

''No, of course not.'' He tried to shrug it off but she could see that her reaction to him had triggered some hope in his chest.

''I'm sorry if my actions mislead you to think that I had warmed up to you. I can't deny that talking to you felt nice but this is as far as our relationship can go.''

He took a deep breath and when he looked at her again the old confident grin was back. ''If ye say so, but don't be expectin' me ta wait for ye forever.''

Seeing his old cocky grin made her cringe but it also made her happy. This man could be so delusional. ''If I so unfortunately realise that I belong with you then I guess it's just my loss.''

Christian grinned at her. ''Ye're so cold blooded, is that an angel thing?''

''No, I've always been like that,'' she replied with a smile.

''Wait a minute, are ye tellin' me that ye haven't always been an angel?'' he asked confused.

''No, I've only been an angel for a short while. I guess I always had it in me but it didn't come out until a few weeks ago.''

''How can that be? Ye don't just turn into an angel all of a sudden.''

''I know, it's genetic. Too complicated for me to understand so I don't try,'' she said with a shrug.

''Ye keep surprisin' me…no girl could ever compare ta the thrill that comes with yer presence,'' he said with an amazed laugh.

''I'm one in a million. I wonder if that's a good or a bad thing…''

''For most men ye would probably be too much ta handle but for an adventurous man like meself ye be perfect. Ye never cease ta amaze me by yer beauty and grace, as well as yer fiery temper and yer need ta be in control.''

''So you're saying that I'm a beautiful control freak?'' she said with a raised brow.

''Somethin' like that,'' he replied with a grin. ''Maybe yer angelic heritance has somethin' ta do with that. I've never met a woman as independent as ye.''

''Then you have been looking in the wrong places. Not that it surprises me; the women you meet are probably all whores. If you would take the time to meet women with another profession than to please men for payment, you would see that not all of us are hopeless. Most of us are strong and determined, looking out for our best interest. Of course there are some who are destined to be treated inadequately but that does also count for men.''

''Ye may be right but why bother findin' a woman like that when ye have one in front of ye?'' he said with a grin.

Kenna sighed and shook her head. ''You are so stubborn.''

''It be a part of me charm,'' he added with a wide grin.

''I'm not sure it's very charming. Being confident is always a good trade in men, but your confidence borders on being pure self-admiration. You honestly believe you are the sexiest man alive don't you?''

''There's no doubt about it,'' he replied with a smirk.

Kenna drew in a long breath and exhaled. ''Well, I hope you'll find a girl one day that will think the same.''

''I don't have ta go very far. Ye have admitted it yerself that ye think I'm attractive.''

''Yes, I can't deny that. But your looks aren't enough for me to overlook your terribly egoistic mind. You're ready to do anything it takes to get me, even though you have to hurt me in the process. I don't want a man who would treat me like that.''

''I was never gonna hurt ye. The only time I did was an accident. I have a terrible temper and I get insanely jealous….''

''This is one more reason for me not to like you.''

''I can work on that. I promise I won't ever hurt ye again.''

''It's not enough. The damage is done. Besides, I'm in love with Jack, even though he may not love me back.'' Her face grew sad and Christian felt a sudden urge to hold her. He reached out and pulled her in his arms, hugging her comfortingly.

''I don't know why this makes me sad but it does.''

''You aren't getting soft on me are you?'' Kenna said with a laugh.

''Who knows, ye've flipped me world around.''

''Yours wouldn't be the first. Jack's world is falling to shreds by now.''

She sighed and Christian rubbed her upper arm.

''What are ye two fighting about? I can't believe ye told him yer secret. Not after all that ye've done ta protect it.''

Kenna pushed herself gently away from his chest. ''I did. He asked about the burn mark on the door and I had to tell him the truth.''

''Ye told him ye're an angel?'' he asked stunned. ''No wonder he be so mad.''

''I know…it's a lot to handle. I just couldn't keep lying to him.''

His face went suddenly pale. ''Did ye tell him about our agreement?''

''No, I couldn't get very far. He pretty much cut me off after he had heard, and seen that I wasn't lying.''

He breathed easier. ''He's never gonna take ye back. Ye betrayed his trust and that's not somethin' he takes lightly.''

''I'll have to find a way to earn back his trust. I can't live without him.''

Christian cringed. ''Don't go all sentimental on me. I hate whiny women.''

''Ye should have told me that before. It would have made things much easier for me.'' She chuckled.

He snorted and shook his head. ''Ye really dislike me. There be nothin' I could do ta change that?''

''Nothing in your power I guess. Your personality would have to go through a major transformation.''

''I will get ye ta like me. Be sure of that. Ye will be mine.''

Kenna laughed. ''Keep dreaming, but please stop harassing me.''

At that moment, Jack walked out of his cabin. Kenna was facing the ship so she noticed him immediately and stiffened up. When Christian saw her reaction, he turned around and saw Jack walking towards the helm. He grimaced and turned back to Kenna. She had a strange mixture of sadness and hope on her face and he sighed. There was no way he was going to keep her attention now.

''Are ye gonna go talk ta him?'' he asked a little bitter.

''I don't know if I should. Maybe he wants to be left alone.'' She was still staring at him by the helm but quickly looked away when he turned her way.

''Oh, crap.''


	24. Explanations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Pirates or Disney and make no money by writing this story.

**A.N.** I'm so sorry for taking so long. Christmas and sickness ruined my time and then the school began again. I hope you like the chapter and please review and tell me what you think.

_**Chapter twenty-four: Explanations**_

Jack thought he had seen Kenna standing by the rail when he walked out of his cabin, but he couldn't be sure. He decided to test his theory and saw that he had been right, and that she was talking to Christian. Of course that snake had used the opportunity to harass her since they were fighting and therefore she would be an easy target. He shouldn't underestimate her though; she was too stubborn and independent to get tricked by him. He didn't believe she would give Christian a chance even though they were going through a hard time; she seemed to genuinely despise that man.

He caught her eye and saw her looking away quickly. Was it out of shame? Did she feel bad for being caught talking to Christian? This puzzled him greatly, forming wrinkles on his forehead.

''Are you all right?'' Kenna asked as she approached the wheel. Jack snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her startled.

'' I'm sorry if I startled you,'' she apologized. '' I wanted to talk to you, but if it's a bad time…''

'' What did ye want ta talk ta me about?'' he asked, trying to keep his voice light. Having her beside him made it so easy to just forget everything that happened and go back to things as they were, but he couldn't do that. He had to be strong and think rationally.

'' I think we should take this to a more private area,'' she said and Jack nodded in agreement.

'' We can talk in me cabin.'' He signalled Gibbs to take the helm and walked towards his cabin with Kenna following.

Kenna closed the door behind them and looked up at Jack who stood by his desk.

'' I noticed that you saw me talking to Christian and I wanted to tell you that I haven't forgiven him for what he did, I just didn't have the strength in me to send him off. He can be very persistent.''

'' Why are ye tellin' me this?'' Jack asked with a sigh.

'' I don't want you to think that I've changed my mind about him. I still love you.''

'' So what were ye two talkin' about?'' he asked, trying to sound uninterested but under the calm mask he was burning with curiosity.

'' You, actually…'' she said with a small chuckle and scratched her ear nervously.

'' Me? Why were ye talkin' about me?'' he asked stunned.

'' He wanted to know how we were and to give me some advice.''

'' Advice? On what?''

'' Us, our relationship...''

'' So ye be friends now?'' Jack asked with a hint of frustration in his voice.

'' No, we are not friends. Apart from you and my father, he's the only one who knows my secret.''

'' He knows yer secret? Why? Did ye tell him?'' Jack asked shocked.

'' No, of course not. He found out on his own. He caught me with my wings out.''

'' When was this?''

'' A few weeks ago.''

'' So he has known that ye're an angel for all this time?'' Jack couldn't believe his own ears. He had known the truth about his woman all along. No wonder he seemed so smug.

'' He threatened to tell you my secret if I wouldn't stay away from you. I had no choice. I knew that it would only make things worse if you heard the truth from him instead of me so I did as he asked.''

'' I don't believe this…'' Jack mumbled as he sat down in his chair by the desk and pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

'' That's why you thought I was avoiding you. I tried to ignore his threat but he was always there to keep an eye on me. Then I found out about my powers and could fight him off. The burn mark on your door is evidence from our last encounter.''

'' Why didn't ye just tell me the truth? Why all this secrecy? How can ye expect me ta trust ye after all this time?''

'' We were doing so great. I didn't want to ruin it. My father kept pushing me to tell you but I was a coward. I knew it would be hard on you and I didn't want to hurt you.''

'' Ye don't think bein' lied to hurts? The fact that ye kept this from me hurts me more than the realisation of what ye truly are,'' he said, hurt evident in his eyes.

'' I'm sorry. I know I should have told you the truth as soon as I knew what I was. Every day I prayed for the strength to tell you the truth but when I saw your smiling face and felt your loving embrace I just couldn't destroy that happiness.''

'' How long have ye been keepin' this from me?'' Jack couldn't even look at her now and hid his face in his hand.

'' A few weeks. When my father joined us, he noticed the signs and told me what I had become. The transformation is supposedly activated on your eighteenth birthday.''

'' So you've only been an angel for a few weeks?'' He looked up from his hand surprised.

'' Yes. Well, actually I'm only a half angel. My mother was human.''

'' And these symptoms?''

'' It's supposed to start with a deep sleep and then you'll start hearing voices. I can understand every language in the world, including animals.''

'' So ye're not insane…that's good ta know,'' Jack said more to himself than her.

'' Later I found out that I had wings and could light a fire in my hand. I might also acquire other powers later on. I've not awoken the true angel in me yet.''

'' So how will that happen?'' Jack inquired curious.

'' I have no idea. I trust my father to help me with that when the time comes. He has been a great help in all of this. He knows how it is to love a human and how hard it is to be accepted. My mother didn't believe him at first, just as you did, but she soon realised that she loved him too much to let him go. I'm hoping that you will see that as well.''

'' It's complicated. This be a big bite ta swallow,'' Jack said with a pained expression.

'' I know. I'm ready to wait as long as you need. This was a great shock for me too so I understand what you're feeling. I don't want to lose you.''

'' How will I know any of this be real. I don't know how angels are. Maybe ye're just feedin' me lies ta get me ta keep ye on the ship.''

'' Why would I do that? What good would it do me? I don't care where you are as long as I can be with you. I love you. My mind hasn't changed though my body has. You felt my love for you last night. You felt my body close to yours. I'm just as human as I was the day I met you. My inner angelic heritance has nothing to do with my love for you.''

'' I'm still not sure I can trust ye. I feel like even after all this time I don't know ye at all.'' He shook his head with a sad frown on his face.

Kenna kneeled down beside the chair. '' But you do. You do know me. I haven't changed at all. I'm still the same person. My personality is the same, my love for you is the same, I even look the same - if you don't consider the wings.''

'' Ye're not the same. Ye're an angel now. Ye can fly, light fires in yer hand…''

'' I don't care. I would do anything to be human again. I don't want the wings or the other special powers. I just want to be with you.''

'' Ye don't get ta chose. Ye'll always be an angel,'' Jack said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

'' Why can't you be with an angel? What's so repulsive about it?'' Kenna asked, trying to conceal the hurt his words were causing.

'' It's not that. I may not be an expert on angels but from what I've heard, ye don't age. I don't want ta be old and gray and see ye realise that I be too old for ye. I couldn't stand it if ye left me.'' He couldn't conceal the hurt in his voice and Kenna felt her chest ache with him.

'' Is that what you're so afraid of? You think that one day I will just pack my things and go? Jack, I would never do that. I want to grow old with you, whether I'll be physically able to or not. Even if my body won't age, I will never leave you. You'll be just as handsome in your old age as you are now. Your heart will still be as kind and as loving as it is now. I will never stop loving you, not even if you'd loose a leg or an eye. I don't love you for the way you look, I love you for who you are.''

'' I know…I'm just not used ta bein' vulnerable. Ye've brought out a different man in me and I'm scared. I've never needed anyone until ye came along.''

'' It's all right to need someone. It doesn't make you weak. Everyone needs someone to take care of them, to love them and be there for them when needed. It doesn't make you less of a man. You can still terrorize the whole world and be on top, as long as you come back to me in the end,'' she said with a smile as she took his hand in hers.

Jack reached out to brush his hand over her cheek. ''How come ye be so wise? Ye always seem ta know what ta do in any situation.''

'' That's not true. I know nothing about sailing and pirating,'' she pointed out with a smirk.

Jack chuckled. ''How could I ever let ye go? Ye're the only person I know who can always make me smile.''

'' You don't have to. Give us a chance. If it won't work, we will feel it right away. I won't force you to stay with me if your love for me fades but I beg you to at least try to make it work out between us.''

'' I don't think I have a choice. Ye've swept me off me feet,'' he said in defeat as he reached out to raise her chin and leaned forward so their lips could meet in a soft kiss.

'' Ye'll have ta start at the beginning and tell me all ye know about yer heritance and how it works. There will be no secrets between us from now on,'' Jack said firmly but gave her a sweet smile as he rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

---

Christian turned back to his work when Kenna went to talk to Jack. He didn't like it but according to the look on Jack's face, he was not ready to forgive her yet. Maybe he never would. If that happened, she might change her mind about him. Jack, the perfect man in her opinion, wouldn't be as open minded and generous as she had always believed him to be. If Jack would disown her, she would fall apart. Then he could act as a comforting shoulder to cry on and perhaps convince her that he was the right man all along. This thought gave him great pleasure; nothing would taste as sweet as stealing the Captain's girl. No, not stealing, rescuing her from the pain inflicted by Jack himself. He had her but in his stupidity decided to be a wimp and chase her away. She would come running into his arms and his Captain couldn't do a thing about it.

Christian was grinning so widely that he was starting to scare his fellow crewmates. They didn't understand why he was so happy all out of a sudden and when a short laugh escaped his lips they gave him a concerned look and shook their heads.

Jack left the helm with Kenna following. They walked over to his cabin and closed the door. They didn't return and Christian was starting to grow inpatient. What could they possibly be doing in there? Jack couldn't have made up with her, he was far too angry for that to happen. Maybe she was bewitching him into thinking that everything was all right between them. Maybe they were having hot make up sex on his bed…

Christian shook the image out of his head. That couldn't happen. This was his time to shine. Jack was supposed to reject her and she would come running to him for comfort. Why do things never turn out as they should? Why was he always on the losing side? His sudden joy had now turned to flaming hatred, scaring the crew even more than the good mood had. No one changed moods so quick, not even their Captain.

---

Inside Jack's cabin, the lovebirds were talking.

'' I think that's all,'' Kenna said with a smile.

'' It's quite a lot I have ta admit…and there's more ta come?'' he asked stunned.

'' Yes, this is only the beginning. I can't say how much more I have yet to discover about myself but I'm hoping it isn't much. I haven't gone through any training and hardly ever used any of my powers so I'm far from knowing everything I can do. That's something my father can hopefully help me with.''

'' Well he should, considering that he also be an angel. There must have been someone there ta teach him,'' Jack pointed out.

'' He seems to know a lot about how this nephelim thing works so I count on him to be able to guide me.''

'' I have one question though, somethin' that ye haven't explained,'' Jack said with a thoughtful look on his face.

'' What is it?'' Kenna inquired curious.

'' Remember when I told ye about the time Christian swore he saw yer eyes glow in the dark?''

'' Yes, I do.'' Kenna said puzzled, not knowing where he was going with it.

''Well, I was just thinkin'…is that an angel thing?''

Kenna thought about it for a moment and then answered. '' I have no idea. My father hasn't mentioned it being possible. Why are you asking?''

'' Just curious…I want ta know everythin' about ye and how it all works.''

'' I'll be sure to ask him,'' she said with a smile. ''Anything else you want to know?''

Jack's face became troubled and Kenna raised a brow. ''What is it?

'' Last night, when we made love…'' Jack begun.

''Yes, what about it?'' Kenna inquired worried.

'' Well, ye see…ye sort of glowed.''

'' Glowed? I glowed? I didn't notice that I had…'' Kenna said shocked.

''At first I thought I was only imagining it but now that I know ye're not completely human I started ta wonder if it really happened.''

'' I guess my father could explain that too me as well…''

Her mind was still dazed with shock when Christian barged into the room, throwing the door into the wall.

'' What's goin' on here?'' Jack asked as he stepped closer to Christian with a hand on his sword.

''Ye've had yer chance and ye blew it, she be mine now.''

_Author's notes: Oh oh... Christian is back and he's angry as hell. What will happen? Stay tuned for more action ;-) and please review!!_


	25. The duel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Pirates or Disney and make no money by writing this.

_A.N. _This one comes a bit sooner than the others, I'm trying to post more frequently but I can't promise it will work. I hope you like the chapter and as always review and tell me what you think ;-)

_**Chapter twenty-five: The duel**_

_Her mind was still dazed with shock when Christian barged into the room, throwing the door into the wall._

_'' What's goin' on here?'' Jack asked as he stepped closer to Christian with a hand on his sword._

_''Ye've had yer chance and ye blew it, she be mine now.''_

_---_

Kenna stared at him in shock. What was he doing? Jack tightened the grip on his sword, resisting the urge to unsheathe it and run him through.

'' What makes ye think she has any interest in ye? Ye must know how she despises ye. After all, she was the one who disfigured yer hand,'' Jack growled menacingly.

'' That was nothin', just a minor quarrel between us. She loves me, she's just too proud ta admit it,'' Christian replied with a glance at Kenna. She shook her head in disbelief. This was serious. He honestly believed she loved him and she had to set him straight.

'' Stop this you two. There's no need to fight over this.'' She put a hand on Jack's shoulder and stepped past him so that she was standing between them.

'' Christian, you know I love Jack. Why are you doing this?''

'' He doesn't deserve ye. He betrayed ye. He didn't want ye. Why are ye runnin' back ta him? Ye know he'll only run away again when the next problem arises.''

'' No he won't,'' Kenna objected.

'' How can ye be so sure? He's done it twice now,'' Christian pointed out with a hateful glare at Jack.

'' We've solved our problems. He's fine with what I am.''

'' Sure, that's what he tells ye but I'm certain that ye still freak him out. He always has ta be in control, on top of things. Ye bein' an angel disrupts his view of the world. He's no longer the strongest one aboard and therefore ye be a threat ta him. He has no way knowin' what ye be capable of and that scares him. He's afraid of ye. Do ye honestly want the man beside ye ta love ye out of fear?''

That struck a nerve in Kenna, even though she believed he was lying. Jack had loved her before he knew she was an angel. Why would that love have changed? She remembered how scared of her he had been when they first met and feared that Christian might have a point.

'' No, Jack loves me for who I am. I wouldn't blame him if he's scared of me; I'm scared of my powers. I have no idea how powerful I can become and that's going to be something we will figure out together.''

''Ye can believe what ye want but ye can't convince me.'' Christian shook his head. '' Why can't ye see ye be much better off with me?''

Jack had had enough of this nonsense and pushed Kenna behind him.

'' Why won't ye leave her alone? She has made her choice and there's nothin' ye can do ta change it.''

'' She's not thinkin' straight. She can't see how weak ye are. Ye're too much of a coward ta be able ta take care of her,'' Christian growled.

'' I'm perfectly able to judge what's best for me,'' Kenna objected as she pushed herself in between the enraged men. '' I'm so sick of people telling me what to do. You two have been fighting over me since I joined the ship. Neither of you loved me; you just wanted to prove which one would stand up as the winner. It was a masculinity contest and I was the test subject. Do you have any idea how that made me feel?''

The men stopped glaring at each other and turned their bewildered gazes towards her but didn't say a word.

Kenna waited for their response but all she got was a puzzled stare. She felt her temperature rising and her eyes faintly glowed bright green.

'' You two don't have anything to say for yourselves?'' she asked as she felt her body tingle all over with rage.

Jack was the first to break the silence. '' I'm sorry luv; ye just threw me off balance. I never toyed with yer feelings. At first I just wanted ta keep ye safe but ye can't interpret that as me tryin' ta win ye over ta prove I was a better man There be no need for that, I know I'm better than him.''

'' He be lyin' ta ye. He wanted ta prove he was better than me. He pretended that he was keepin' ye away from me ta protect ye when he just wanted ye for himself. He's the Capt'n so he should get it all,'' Christian said bitter.

'' Ye should watch yer mouth,'' Jack growled.

'' Or what? I'm not scared of you,'' Christian replied with a mocking grin.

'' Ye should be. When I'm through with ye, ye'll be cryin' for yer mother.''

This was too much for Kenna to handle and she threw a ball of fire on the floor between them.

'' You two are so immature! Fighting won't solve anything. What am I gonna do with you dead, Jack?''

'' I'm not gonna die luv, he won't even be able ta get a scratch on me,'' Jack said as he stamped on the fire to put it out.

'' Fine, have it your way. Fight him if you want but don't expect me to cheer you on.'' She stomped past them and left the cabin.

The men stood perfectly still for a moment, watching the open door with an astounding look on their faces. This woman sure had a temper. Jack looked down at the floor and saw a black spot beneath his foot.

'' She keeps ruinin' me ship…and it's all because of ye.'' He glared at Christian who was still a bit shocked by her sudden outburst.

'' Yeah? And what are ye gonna do about it?''

'' I'm gonna fight ye and then I'm gonna kill ye,'' Jack said as he unsheathed his sword.

'' Ye don't stand a chance old man,'' Christian replied, drawing his sword.

'' We'll see about that. I'm not a Capt'n of a ship because I got lucky. It took a lot ta get here and I'm not goin' anywhere.''

Christian slowly backed out of the cabin with his sword raised. Jack followed his every move with his own sword raised, not taking the chance of him attacking when he wasn't ready. They reached the deck and the men gathered around to see what was going on. Of course most of the crew had heard the swearing and yelling from the Captain's cabin - since the door had been open the whole time - but none had dared to step closer to see what was going on.

'' Ye can always back out,'' Jack said with a confident grin as they began to circle. Christian had no intention of backing out; this was his opportunity to get back at Jack for all he had done to him.

'' No way. I'm not lettin' this chance slip by. I've been wantin' ta fight ye for a while.''

'' Since that's the case then why won't ye show me what ye've got?'' Jack narrowed his eyes at him in humour as he clashed his sword against Christian's, daring him to fight him.

'' I wouldn't want ta embarrass ye in front of the crew…wait, that's exactly what I wanted ta do. Once I beat ye I get ta be the Capt'n of the ship and I get the girl.'' Christian's cocky grin shone in the sun. There was no doubt in his mind that he would be promoted today.

'' Ye can't beat me whelp so there be no use tryin','' Jack said confidently as he plunged forward, gracing Christian's forearm.

Christian winched but didn't let it distract him from his goal. '' I will kill ye and afterwards make yer girl scream in ecstasy as we celebrate me promotion in yer old cabin.''

Jack felt the blood boil in his veins.'' She would never take a second glance at ye. Ye be nothin' ta her but pain.''

'' Her mind might change once ye're dead.'' Christian took a swipe at him but Jack avoided it swiftly.

'' Then ye should start forgettin' that fantasy of yers because there be no way I'm dyin' by yer hand.''

The sun was high in the air and the men were drenched with sweat. Their clothes clung uncomfortably to their chests and thighs, making their movements heavy and strained. Neither one was going to surrender; this was a matter of pride.

Jack felt a drop of sweat roll down his forehead and quickly wiped it off with the back of his hand. He would have given anything for a cool wind on his face and his thighs were starting to itch.

'' Give up lad, ye're not gonna win,'' he tried to persuade him. '' The sun will fry yer brains out before ye can even get a scratch on me.''

'' Ye're just sayin' that because ye be tired. Ye don't want ta admit it but ye bee too old for this,'' Christian said as he flung himself at him.

'' I'm young enough ta beat ye,'' he replied as he blocked Christian's attack.

'' If ye be so great then why won't ye just finish me off? If ye could beat me, ye would have done it long ago.'' He raised his sword for another attack. The sunlight reflected off his blade and temporally blinded Jack, giving Christian a chance to slice at his chest.

Jack raised a hand to his chest as he felt the sting from the blade. He felt the blood stain his shirt and growled. This had gone far enough. Neither the heat nor his wound would stop him from his goal. Christian had to be killed.

He raised his sword and jumped at him, fierce hatred in his eyes. Christian felt the change in him and for the first time since the fight started, he felt worried. Jack was going to kill him if he wouldn't kill him first.

Christian managed to block most of Jack's blows and was feeling out of breath. Jack was serious about killing him and didn't show any signs of weakness. Christian knew this would be over soon but he didn't want to give up. There had to be a way to defeat him.

Jack stopped attacking him for a split second, seeing that he was about to give up. Christian used the opportunity to take a swipe at him but felt Jack's foot in his side and flew down on the deck. When he looked up, he saw Jack standing over him, the sword pressed against his neck.

'' Are ye ready ta surrender?'' Jack asked, pressing against his injured chest with his left hand while his right was holding the sword close to Christian's neck.

'' Yes…yes. Ye won. I surrender,'' Christian said out of breath, wishing that his captain would be merciful. He felt the cold steel pressing harder against his neck and looked up to see the hatred in Jack's eyes. His life was over now.

Kenna was still furious but her anger was slowly subsiding as the fear for her lover grew. She knew Jack was a great swordsman but accidents could happen. Maybe Christian would get lucky. No, this had to stop. She could not let these men fight to the death. There had to be another way to sort this out.

She found her way up on deck and stepped out into the blazing sun as Jack raised his sword for the final blow.

'' Jack, don't do it,'' she said as she walked over to where the crew was gathered. Upon hearing her voice, Jack spun around surprised.

'' Kenna…what do ye mean?'' he inquired puzzled.

'' I don't want you to kill him,'' she said firmly.

'' Ye don't want me ta kill him? Why not? He's been nothin' but trouble.''

'' I know but that does not justify you killing him.''

Jack removed his sword from Christian's neck when Kenna appeared and he had been quick to get to his feet. He didn't understand why she was defending him? Wasn't she on Jack's side?

'' Of course it does. He threatened ta kill me, his Capt'n, and the punishment for that is death. Ye can't change the code just because ye have a soft spot for the mutineer.'' Jack said frustrated. Why was she defending him? Wasn't she on his side?

'' If you kill him then you're no better than him. Don't you think that being spared is more humiliating than being killed? By letting him live, you will force him to live each day in your service, knowing that he owes his life to you.''

Jack hadn't thought about it that way but could see that it would indeed be far worse to be left alive.

'' Ye have a point there, luv. I knew there was a reason why I chose ye.'' He winked at her but she only rolled her eyes.

'' Don't think I've forgiven you yet.''

'' What did I do? I was only defendin' yer honour.'' Christian saw this as a chance to slip away but Jack saw him out of the corner of his eye and raised his sword to his neck.

'' Where are ye goin'?'' he said without looking at him. Christian swallowed hard and didn't dare to move an inch.

'' What do ye suggest I do with him?'' Jack asked with a flick of his head in Christian's direction.

'' I don't care. Just don't kill him. He doesn't deserve to die. Not yet at least,'' Kenna said disinterested. Christian felt a cold shiver run down his spine. When had she become so ruthless?

'' Take him ta the brig. We'll find him a suitable punishment later,'' Jack ordered and two large crewmembers stepped forward to escort him to the cell. '' The rest of ye, get back ta work.''

The men hurriedly complied and went back to their stations.

Jack walked up to Kenna and raised his hand to touch her face. She moved away from his touch with a stern look on her face.

'' You never learn do you?'' Her voice was full of acid.

'' What did I do?'' Jack asked puzzled.

'' Do you seriously think I can't fight my own battles? I'm stronger than you are and I'm a hell lot more dangerous. I can take care of myself.''

'' It's me privilege as yer lover ta take care of ye.''

'' And you can when I want you to. This was unnecessary. You two didn't have to fight over me, I could have silenced him without blinking.''

'' Why are ye makin' such a big deal out of this?''

Kenna took a deep breath and exhaled. '' Do you really want to know?'' Her eyes were full of fury and Jack couldn't but be a bit scared.

'' Of course I do. If it was somethin' I did I want ta be able ta apologize for it.''

'' All right. I'll tell you why I'm so angry. Do you have any idea how it feels to be worthless? Well I do. You two made me feel like I didn't matter. You kept on fighting even though I told you not to. You ignored everything I said. I don't even think you fought him because of me. I think you did it to satisfy your ego. You want to show everyone that you can take care of yourself and that no one can beat you. You want to be god.''

'' Ye're not makin' any sense…'' Jack said baffled.

'' Wait, I'm not finished,'' Kenna growled. '' You two made me your price. The one who would be on top would prove to be the better man for me. Did it ever occur to you that I didn't want the strongest, most skilled swordsman? Did you ever stop to think how this would affect me?''

'' I never meant it as an insult. I was just protectin' ye. I'm sorry that ye feel I take ye for granted, I most certainly don't.'' He stepped closer to her, making another try at touching her face. This time she let him. '' I love ye, ye know that.''

'' Of course I do,'' she replied, feeling her anger subsiding with his gentle touch.

'' I'm not used ta strong women such as yerself, I don't know how ta act around ye. Ye want ta be so independent, and don't get me wrong, I like that, but sometimes ye make me feel so powerless.''

'' I guess this is partly my fault. It can't be easy to associate with an angel,'' Kenna said with a sigh.

'' It's somethin' completely new, but exciting. Except for yer mood swings, which if I may be so bold ta point out, are gettin' worse.''

'' They have, haven't they…wonder why that is…'' Kenna said thoughtful.

Jack took her in his arms, holding her tight. '' Am I forgiven now?''

Kenna pushed him off her. '' Yes, but please don't touch me, you're all sweaty.''

'' Are ye goin' ta make a little sweat come between us? I fought for me life out there…'' Jack said hurt.

'' I have a way to cool you down,'' she said with a smirk.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her and wondered what she was up to.

She sensually licked her lips. '' Remember the bath we took?''

A big grin spread over his face. '' Of course, how could I forget?''

'' What would you say to a nice cooling bath right now?'' She unbuttoned one button on her shirt.

'' I'd very much want that,'' he said as he leaned in to kiss her. She fully returned the kiss but then pushed him gently away.

'' Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you,'' she purred.

He did as he was told and grinned widely at the image of her naked that was dancing behind his eyelids. Suddenly he felt something cold wash over him and opened his eyes in shock. Kenna stood in front of him with a bucket in hand, laughing.

'' That wasn't very nice of ye, luv.''

'' You deserved it,'' she laughed as she stepped away from him to prevent him from attacking her.

'' So are we even now?'' He brushed the wet hair out of his eyes.

'' Not even close,'' she said with a wide smile as she ran away with Jack on her heels.


	26. Adventures in the crows nest

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Pirates or Disney and do not make any money by writing this.

A.N. I'm so sorry how long this took, school as always is taking up almost all of my time. I should be writing an essay now but I couldn't disappoint you any longer. I hope you like it!

_**Chapter twenty-six: Adventures in the crows nest**_

Jack chased her around the ship with a grin on his face. This girl was a tease and he highly enjoyed it. There was never a dull moment around her.

Kenna fled up to the quarterdeck, throwing a glance over her shoulder to see if Jack was catching up with her. She couldn't see him so she stopped and turned around. Her eyes scanned the deck but there was no sign of him. Suddenly she felt someone grab her waist and she flew up into the air. She looked up to see Jack hanging from a rope with a wide grin on his face. They landed up in the crows nest and Jack put her back on her feet.

'' I thought ye knew that no one can escape Capt'n Jack Sparrow,'' he said, narrowing his eyes at her seductively.

'' Everything's a first,'' she said with an amused smile.

Jack snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her tight against his body. '' Don't think that yer little stunt before will go unpunished.''

'' You do not like getting wet? Pity…'' She pretended to be disappointed.

Jack ran his free hand down her back, down to her behind and pressed her body closer to his. '' It's not the wetness I dislike, it's the unfulfilled promises.''

'' I promised you a bath and you got it. You can't complain.'' Jack's body pressed tightly up against her was making her body weak with desire. It was hard for her to focus on her argument when all she wanted was to surrender and let him do whatever he pleased with her.

A low roar built up in his chest. ''Ye're being unreasonable. Ye tricked me and therefore ye must be punished.'' His body yearned for her, making his voice unsteady with lust.

'' What do you have in mind?'' she said with a seductive smile.

Jack crashed his lips against hers as he pushed her against the wooden wall. '' I'm sure I can think of somethin'.'' She returned the kiss and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling his face closer.

'' I think we should move this to a more appropriate place,'' she suggested. The wall only reached up to her waist and she was terrified that she might fall over.

'' The wall be strong enough, I won't let ye fall,'' Jack said against her neck, where he was busy kissing a path up to her ear.

'' What about the men? You want them to watch us?''

'' They've seen worse,'' he replied preoccupied.

'' Jack! '' She pushed him off her.

He sighed. '' I thought ye were more adventurous.''

Kenna's face fell. '' More adventurous! You can't possibly think that sleeping together up here in front of everyone is adventurous. It's just plain sick!''

'' It's not like the walls in me cabin are thick. They be hearin' us anyway.''

'' You're sick. I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you.'' She shook her head.

'' We be way up high, they won't hear much and definitely not see anythin'…unless they climbed up here.'' He wrapped his arms around her. '' I promise that they won't even notice we be up here.''

'' I don't know…,'' she said worried.

'' Indulge me, it's me turn ta be in control. I swear ye won't regret it.'' He ran his fingers down the side of her face, caressing it softly.

She sighed. '' All right. You win. I'll do what you want me to do.''

He kissed her sweetly, pressing his body tightly up against hers. She could feel the longing in his kiss and felt a tingle of excitement run through her body. She didn't care about the men working beneath them; all she cared about was him. The way he held her as if she could slip through his fingers at any point. The hunger in his kisses as if she was the finest chocolate that he longed to devour. He really loved her and she was grateful for that. Before she met him she never dared to dream that she would be happy again, and in a flash he swept her off her feet, promising her a life of love and devotion. She was his queen.

'' I love you so much,'' she breathed out as she felt his hands slip under her shirt.

'' I love ye too, babe,'' he murmured against her neck. His mouth found hers and their tongues fervently battled for dominance. Jack pulled his hands out from under her shirt and started unbuttoning it.

'' Ye have no idea how long I've waited ta do this,'' he said with a grin as he kissed a path down her chest as the buttons opened.

'' What's so great about unbuttoning my shirt?'' Kenna asked breathlessly.

'' Everythin' forbidden excites me,'' he replied as his tongue flicked over her bellybutton.

'' You're a strange man, Jack.'' Kenna laughed as she pulled his head up to meet hers.

'' It's just human nature ta seek what ye can't get,'' Jack replied between kisses as his hand started to roam over the exposed skin of her breast while the other securely held his body close to hers. He raised his hand up to slip the shirt off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground.

The sun was slowly descending but the air was still warm and damp. Loosing the shirt didn't affect Kenna in any way except increasing the stimulation of her breasts, making her nipples become fully erect as they rubbed against him. Jack bent down and took one nipple in his mouth, delicately sucking on it. Kenna let out a moan and closed her eyes, fully enjoying the magic of his tongue. His hands went to the top of her breeches, unbuttoning them swiftly. They soon joined the shirt on the ground along with her boots. Jack let his eyes roam over the magnificent body before him. He was in heaven.

'' I'm sure God misses ye…,'' he whispered into her ear.

'' What do you mean by that?'' Kenna asked puzzled, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her skin.

'' Ye must be one of his angels. I've never seen a prettier sight in me whole life,'' he murmured against her throat.

'' An angel joke, how original.'' Kenna rolled her eyes.

'' Ye can't say it not be appropriate.'' Jack chuckled against her lips.

'' True, but I'd rather you stopped cracking jokes and concentrated on the task at hand.''

Jack laughed and slid his hands down to her buttocks, giving them a squeeze. '' Anythin' for ye, luv.'' Kenna giggled and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. She reached out to unbutton his shirt but he released her and pulled it over his head, throwing it on the ground beside her clothes. Her hands roamed over his chest, tracing the muscles under the russet skin. She came in contact with the cut across his chest and quickly pulled back.

'' Jack, you are hurt!'' she exclaimed worried. The wound wasn't very deep and had stopped bleeding but it looked tender.

'' It doesn't hurt anymore.'' He took her hands and placed them back on his chest.

'' Are you sure? It looks quite angry,' Kenna said concerned.

'' Yes I am, but I'll promise ta let ye take care of it when we be done here.''

Kenna wasn't sure but the undying lust took over. ''All right, just let me know if you feel any pain.''

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, erasing all worries from her head. Her fingers slid down to his breeches where she ran one hand over the engorged bulge, receiving a guttural moan. With a smile, she unbuttoned his breeches, freeing his member from its prison. Jack kicked them off, along with the boots, and was quick to gather her in his arms again. Kenna felt his aroused member brushing against her stomach and reached down to give it a pat.

'' As much as I appreciate it this is my time ta play,'' he said as he removed her hand from his member. '' Ye can do that when yer time comes.''

'' All right, I'll be good.'' She spread her arms out and closed her eyes. '' Do what you want, I won't stop you.''

Jack chuckled and leaned in for a soft kiss. '' Ye can't begin ta imagine how much that tempts me.'' He went over to the wall by the opening and picked up a couple of blankets. When he saw the surprised look on her face he chuckled. '' We always keep blankets up here for the men on lookout. The weather not always be as nice as it is today.'' He spread the blankets on the floor, making a soft and warm spot for their lovemaking.

'' Convenient,'' she said with an amazed smile. '' I was starting to worry about getting splinters…''

Jack laughed. '' I would never let yer beautiful behind touch the bare wood. Although, I would gladly help ye pull the splinters out.'' He took her hand and kissed it. '' Now, sit down for me.'' She did as she was told, her stomach clenched in a knot of excitement and fear. '' Relax, I promise ye'll like it.'' She nodded her head with a smile. He saw the nervousness in her eyes and kneeled down in front of her. He cupped her face with one hand and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Kenna eagerly returned the kiss as Jack laid them down on the blanket. His hand traced her curves, feeling the soft skin under his fingertips. The hand slipped down her thigh and up to her moist center. Kenna gave out a soft moan as his finger slipped inside her wet folds. He gently sucked on the skin on her collarbone as he entered the second finger. His fingers moved with great experience, teasing her soft spot as his lips worked their magic on her neck, breast and lips. Kenna's breath got heavier and Jack removed his fingers from her center. He kissed his way down her chest, between her breasts, down to her abdomen. Kenna felt her muscles contract under his warm, soft lips and gasped when his hair tickled her inner thigh. Jack looked up at her and grinned, caressing her hips with his hands.

'' If ye thought me hands were good, wait until ye see what me tongue can do.'' He leaned down and teasingly began to kiss her inner thighs and groin. Kenna squirmed around but Jack held her legs spread out. His lips slowly moved closer to the target, skimming over the sensitive skin. Kenna felt her patience running out; he would pay for this when her time would come!

'' You bastard! This is cruel…'' she whined as she tried to free her legs.

Jack chuckled against her groin, enhancing the growing sensation in her center. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, licking the warm and sticky area. Kenna gasped in pleasure and bit down on her fist. She had promised to allow him to do what he pleased with her so she just had to suck it up and wait until he was done. His tongue moved in and out of her, massaging her center with firm, wet strokes. Kenna had never experienced anything like it and moaned loudly with every stroke. His tongue felt so good inside her. Jack felt her walls starting to tighten around him and pulled his tongue out of her. Kenna opened her eyes when she didn't feel his tongue on her anymore and he gave her a seductive grin. She smiled back at him and sat up to pull his face to hers.

'' Are ye sure ye want ta be doin' that, luv?'' he asked with a laugh.

'' I don't care,'' she replied as she crashed her lips against his in a fiery kiss. His lips had never been so desirable; she needed to feel that magical tongue clashing against her own. Jack returned the kiss with full force, laying them down again. She could feel his erect member brush against her inner thigh, pleading to get inside.

'' You're a real devil, you know that?'' she said as they broke apart to breath.

'' I've been told that before,'' he replied with a grin. He positioned himself by her opening and pushed inside, feeling his member embraced by her body heat. No feeling could surpass the pleasure he felt when inside of her. Her walls as soft as silk pressed tightly around him, massaging him blissfully. She was his, untouched by any man except for himself. An unspoiled flower to quench the thirst of his loins.

He moved inside of her with a strong and steady pace, enjoying the full control he had over her body. Allowing her to manipulate him the last time they made love had been worth it since now he was permitted to do all the desirable things he so longed to do to her, and she couldn't say a word about it. Not that she was saying much. The only thing coming from her lips were moans and pleasurable grunts.

He felt his release near and quickened the pace. He didn't want it to end but the built up tension in his groin was too much for him to handle. There would always be a next time. He felt her walls clenching around his member and knew she wasn't far from the edge herself. Their sweat coated bodies moved together as one as the pleasure wave of their releases washed over them.

Jack pulled himself out of her and laid down on top of her, exhausted from their lovemaking. Kenna stroke his hair lovingly as she fought to catch her breath. He raised his head up from her chest and captured her lips in a soft and loving kiss.

'' Where have ye been all me life?'' he asked with a satisfied smile.

'' Growing up you old pervert,'' she said with a laugh. '' Have you forgotten that I'm only eighteen?''

'' Ye don't have ta be a day older than fifteen ta make love to a man.''

Kenna gave him a disgusted frown. '' Please tell me that you haven't slept with a fifteen year old…''

Jack laughed. '' I be a pirate, what did ye expect? I can however promise ye that I haven't slept with any fifteen year old for a long while. Perhaps a sixteen year old…''

She hit him on the arm. ''You are so sick!''

'' I was just jokin', luv,'' he said laughing. '' Even though I don't make it a habit of mine ta ask the girls their age I can honestly tell ye that I try ta pick 'em a bit older than that.''

She shook her head ''You sound like this is a hobby of yours. How many women have you slept with?''

'' Too many ta count. It doesn't matter though, ye be the only one I want ta sleep with for the rest of me life,'' he said smiling as he caressed the side of her face.

'' You have to excuse me but I think that's really sick.''

'' What can I do, I be very desirable.'' He smiled his famous grin and she sighed frustrated.

'' I'm just saying that I don't feel comfortable knowing that you've been inside so many women…and apparently children as well.''

'' Children? Now ye be the one who's bein' disgustin'.'' He frowned at her. '' They hardly be children and when I slept with them I was their age as well.''

'' I believe you, it's just…giving you my first time was very special to me but since you've probably taken more than your share of virgins I'm afraid it won't mean anything to you.''

Jack took her face in his hands and kissed her sweetly. '' Of course it be special ta me. Ye're the first one I sleep with out of love and not just lust. Everythin' we do will always be special ta me.''

Kenna saw the sincerity in his eyes and smiled. '' I don't deserve you. You are too good to be true.''

'' I have ta admit that I feel sorry for the ladies that they not be able ta acquire me service anymore.'' Kenna raised a brow at him and he laughed. '' Ye don't have ta worry, I not be a dream and I'm not goin' anywhere. Ye can have me for as long as ye want me.''

'' Are you sure you want to make that promise? What if we meet a girl who is ten times prettier than I am?''

'' I would wake ye up because it would be a dream. No girl is more beautiful than ye are.''

Kenna felt her face flush. How could someone like him be so eloquent? He always knew the right things to say.

'' You are such a liar but I thank you.'' She raised her head to capture his lips. '' I think we should get dressed now, we both have work to do.''

'' I'd gladly cancel all me duties for another go with ye,'' he said as he nudged his member against her thigh.

'' That will have to wait for another time.'' She gave him a peck on the nose. '' Now would you please get off me so that I can locate my clothes?''

Jack chuckled and did as she asked. She knew what she wanted; he had to give her that. Once she set her mind on something, she couldn't be budged.''

When fully dressed they folded the blankets and put them back to where they were before.

'' Do ye want me ta help ye down?'' Jack asked when he saw her peeking down with a worried expression on her face. '' I assume ye haven't learnt how yer wings work, have ye?''

'' No, I don't. Even if I would, it would be a great shock to your crew if they saw a flying woman coming down from the crows nest.''

It hadn't crossed his mind but when he thought about it, he saw how funny that would be. '' Yeah, I suppose I should tell them about ye before ye try any wing spreadin' out on deck.''

'' Do you mind helping me down? I'm not good with nets,'' she said sheepishly.

Jack wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. '' Just climb up on my back and I'll take ye down.'' She did as he said and together they made their way down the net. When their feet touched wood again she climbed off his back.

'' So what is this important thing ye have ta take care of?'' he asked curious. During her stay on the ship she had never had any chores.

'' It's something we both have to take care of, well mainly you, but I would like to be present when you do.''

'' I'm not followin' luv..,'' Jack said confused.

'' Christian. We must find a suitable punishment for him.''

_Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know it mainly consists of their lovemaking and I can assure you that I hadn't meant for it to go this far. I got lost in the power of love but I'm sure you liked it ;-) _


	27. A suitable punishment

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Pirates or Disney and make no money by writing this.

A.N. I'm so sorry for taking so long to post the next chapter. My computer crashed and I just got it back. The finals are up so they've been taking a lot of my time as well but I hope you can forgive me and will enjoy my chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!

_**Chapter twenty-seven: A suitable punishment**_

'' What do ye want ta do about Christian?'' Jack asked as they stood out on the deck

'' I haven't decided yet. I'm sure it will come to me when I see him,'' she replied with a shrug.

'' Then what are we waitin' for? Let's show that vermin who's in charge here!'' Jack said enthusiastically. Kenna's eyes landed on his shirt where a red stain coloured the thin fabric over his chest.

'' Not yet. You are hurt.'' She pointed at the stain that had formed on his shirt. Jack followed her finger with his eyes and then looked up at her again.

'' This be nothin'.''

'' Nothing?'' Kenna said doubtful. '' Your chest is bleeding and you don't think anything of it?''

'' I've had worse,'' he replied with a shrug.

'' We won't go to the brig unless you let me tend to your wound,'' she said firmly. Jack knew from experience that he couldn't win that fight, she was far too stubborn.

'' All right. Since ye insist. Do what ye want with me,'' he said in defeat. This woman was doing irreparable damage to his image.

'' That's a wise decision,'' she said smiling as she took his hand and led him over to his cabin. Inside she took him to the bed.

'' Sit down and make yourself comfortable.'' She pushed lightly on his chest, making him fall backwards on the bed. She smiled teasingly and he grinned back. ''Won't be long.'' And she disappeared out the door.

In a short moment she came back with a bowl of warm water, bandages and an ointment she made. Jack lay back on his elbows and welcomed her with a seductive grin.

'' None of that, Jack. You've had your fun for the day.''

His grin faltered which made her laugh. '' It always surprises me how single minded you are.'' She put the water and the other items she was carrying on a small table by the bed and sat down beside him on the bed. He raised himself off his elbows and ran a hand from her waist up to her breast.

'' Ye can't tell me that ye not be thinkin' the same thing.''

Kenna felt a shiver run through her body at his touch. '' I'm better at hiding it.''

'' No ye're not. Ye be only better at resistin' said urges. I see it in yer eyes and the way ye move around me,'' he said with a grin.

'' Since you seem to be an expert in these matters then why are we still discussing it?''

'' I was just provin' me point.''

'' It's been proven so can we now turn to your wound?'' Jack made no objections so she dipped a piece of cloth into the warm water and wrung it. '' Take your shirt off.''

Jack complied with a grin and threw the shirt on the floor. Kenna gently washed the wound, feeling Jack winch slightly at her touch but didn't show it on his face.

'' Am I hurting you?'' she asked even though she knew he would deny it.

'' Not al all, luv,'' he replied calmly.

She purposely pressed slightly harder on the wound and saw him grimace. '' Sorry.'' She feigned innocence but Jack knew she had done it on purpose.

'' Ye're a terrible liar, luv.''

She laughed and used her free hand to pull his head closer to hers for a kiss. '' If you would be frank with me I wouldn't have to lie,'' she said against his lips.

'' I don't mind yer lies if they be repaid with yer kisses.'' She pushed his head away and he chuckled.

'' Don't get greedy, mister.'' She put the cloth back into the water bowl and picked up a small plate with the ointment.

'' What's that?'' Jack asked alarmed.

'' An ointment I made. It will help your wound to heal.'' She gently smeared the ointment over the wound, being careful not to hurt him.

'' Is it supposed to burn?'' he asked worried when he felt his wound start to sting.

'' Yes, that's natural. The burn will go away quickly.'' She grabbed the bandages and started wrapping them around his torso.'' You have to keep the bandages dry. I'll change them again tomorrow.''

Jack didn't say anything but when she looked up at his face she saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

'' Jack! We have work to do.''

'' It won't take long, luv.'' He leaned closer to her, captivating her in his chocolate gaze. She felt her heart fluttering and cursed his irresistibly good looks. His body pressed tightly up against her, pushing her into the mattress. She knew this was wrong but her body seemed to have another opinion. She felt his warm kisses on her neck, sliding closer to her chin. She let out a moan and felt his hand cupping her breast.

'' Jack! Not now. We have work to do,'' she tried to protest but it didn't sound convincing.

His lips soon found hers and his slick tongue slipped through her teeth, massaging hers with urgent strokes. Kenna gave herself into the moment, allowing him to take control of her body. His hand travelled down her side, exploring her curves with great accuracy. He reached for the belt buckle and undid her breeches in a minute.

Kenna snapped out of her trance when she felt his hand slide into her breeches. She grabbed his hand and pulled it back.

'' No, Jack. Not now.''

He didn't listen to her denial and started kissing her neck again.

'' Why don't you listen when I tell you to stop?'' she asked frustrated as she pushed him off her.

'' Ye don't want me ta stop. Ye just want yerself ta think ye do. Which ye don't but desperately wish ye did.''

Kenna narrowed her eyes at him, completely confused. '' That made completely no sense at all.''

'' Why do ye fight it? Why not let yer body take control? Ye can't ignore the want, the need yer body feels right now.''

'' I surely can and will.'' She stood up from the bed and buckled up her breeches. '' Life is not all about having fun. You have responsibilities as a Captain and as such should see to that they are fulfilled.''

Jack sat there silent for a minute and then smiled. '' Ye're amazin'. Ye don't let anythin' distract ye from yer duty.'' He got up from the bed. '' Ye've bound me wound so there be nothin' keepin' us from visiting the brig.''

Kenna nodded. '' It's time we show him that it's unwise to anger a woman.''

'' Wait! Don't I get any say in this? I be the one with the cut on me chest!''

'' So now the cut is important? It didn't seem to be bothering you much before.''

'' It's not the cut itself it's the act I'm opposed to. Ye should never cross blades with yer Capt'n unless ye be sure ta win.''

'' You make a valid point. But you're not a hormonal angel so you should let me take care of him.''

Jack had been around her long enough to know when to stop and give her what she wanted. '' Let me at least keep some of me dignity.''

'' Don't worry, I'll let you have him when I'm done,'' she said with a wink.

Jack found himself a new shirt and together they walked down to the brig.

Christian sat on the hard bed inside his cell and looked up when he heard someone enter. Two sets of footsteps echoed on the stairs, moving closer with each step. Jack and Kenna rounded the corner and Christian felt his former rage intensify.

'' Have ye come ta punish me?'' he asked indifferently but his heart was pounding.

'' Yes we have,'' Kenna answered slowly, '' but I think we need to sort a few things out before we do.''

Christian's face turned curious. '' And what may said things be?''

'' Oh, I think you know perfectly well what I'm talking about.'' She leaned against the bars, narrowing her eyes at him.

'' I can only assume ye be talkin' about our dispute out on deck,'' he answered, purposely avoiding eye contact with her and glared at Jack in stead.

'' That's right. There are a few things you should get into your head before they get you killed.''

'' I guess fightin' the Capt'n is one of these things. Ye don't want me ta harm yer little darlin' any more then I already have.''

Kenna felt the anger boil inside her and caught Jack reaching for his sword.

'' No! This is between him and me.'' She stared at him determined until he relaxed and took his hand off the sword. He backed a few steps and leaned against the wall opposite the adjoining cell. Kenna turned her attention back to Christian.

'' It is true that I don't want you to hurt him again but it's not for his sake that I'm telling you this. You see, when a woman finds a man she is willing to sacrifice her life for she will stop at nothing to make sure that special someone is safe at all times. You don't seem to be very experienced with women, or to be more specific, relationships with women, so you probably didn't know that and I thought it would be fair to warn you.''

Christian's face turned a little worried by the icy tone of her voice but other than that he showed no signs of even listening to her.

'' In your case you not only enraged a woman but a new born angel who so luckily happens to know magic.''

He swallowed audibly but still kept his eyes away from hers.

'' Unfortunately you don't stand a chance against me so you should consider your next words carefully.''

He turned his head to meet hers. '' What do ye want me ta say? That I'm sorry?''

'' An apology would be nice but you'd have to try very hard to make it sound convincing.''

Christian took a deep breath. '' I don't want ta lie ta ye so I won't tell ye that I be sorry. He doesn't deserve ye and it angers me how easily fooled ye be.''

Jack pushed himself off the wall but Kenna gave him a look that said 'back off.'

'' Which brings us to problem number two, your obsession towards me. I'm flattered that you are willing to risk your life for me but this has to stop. I'm with Jack and you should honour that. Not just because he's your Captain but also because of me. I don't want to hurt you. You've caused me great trouble but I know deep inside you're not a bad person.''

'' Ye don't know anythin' about me,'' Christian murmured angry.

'' I beg to differ. I've gotten to know your personality quite well and can honestly say that I know you better than you do yourself. You want to be tough and emotionless but I've seen your façade slip. You have a heart and I'm sorry that I had to break it.''

Christian didn't say a word; he just stared at the floor. Kenna saw the conflict on his face and regretted that she hadn't sent Jack away. No man wants to be exposed of his weaknesses, especially not in the presence of another man.

'' Jack, can you give us a moment?'' she asked sweetly.

He looked at her concerned but then nodded. '' I'll be right outside if ye need me.''

She gave him a gratified smile and mouthed the words 'I love you.' He smiled and left the brig.

Now that they were alone Kenna opened the cell. Christian's head shot up when he heard the keys jingle and his mouth fell in surprise when he saw her standing beside him.

'' What are ye doin'?''

She sat down beside him. '' There's no need for the bars, you won't hurt me.''

'' What makes ye think I won't?'' he asked, staring at the wall in front of them.

'' Call it instincts. Besides, you would be insane to think you could attack me and get away with it,'' she said with a laugh.

'' Why are ye doin' this?'' he asked puzzled.

'' I know how it feels to be hurt. I understand your resentment towards Jack and me but you've got to let it go.''

'' Why do ye care?'' He was still staring at the wall in front of him.

'' I don't want to live every day looking over my shoulder. I want the ship at peace.''

'' That's never goin' ta happen. Jack and I have never been the best of mates.''

'' That's not what I'm asking for. I only want to be able to live in peace.''

'' What does it matter, ye're gonna kill me anyway,'' he said with a sigh.

'' If Jack would get his way with you he would but I'm not sure I'm going to let him.''

Christian looked at her surprised. '' Why not?''

'' For starters it would be way more humiliating for you to be spared by the Captain and despite my fiery temper I'm not a killer,'' she replied with a frown but then her face turned serious.'' But if you ever threaten my love again I might have to kill you.''

'' No ye won't. This be the second time ye spare me life. I don't know why after all I've done ta ye. I guess ye secretly like me.'' With that last statement he smiled and Kenna couldn't but laugh.

'' Don't get your hopes up.''

Outside the brig Jack was getting quite impatient. He wanted to know what they were talking about and why it took so long. Finally his curiosity got the best of him and he opened the door. What greeted him at the bottom of the stairs was his woman having a laugh with the prisoner.

'' What's goin' on here?'' he thundered.

'' We're just talking, Jack,'' Kenna replied with a sigh.

'' Was I sent away so that ye two could catch up?''

Kenna stood up and walked towards him. ''It's nothing like that, Jack. Don't you trust me?''

'' It's not ye I don't trust, '' he spat out with a hateful glare at Christian.

'' Leave him alone. He didn't do anything wrong,''

Jack's mouth fell. '' Didn't do anythin' wrong? So ye consider slicin' me up and insultin' me honour ta be nothin'?''

'' Of course not, Jack. You're taking this the wrong way.''

He drew his sword and headed towards the open cell. '' I should just end yer miserable existence right now.''

'' Jack! Don't do anything hasty. Remember what we discussed,'' Kenna called out, trying to get his attention.

'' It doesn't apply any longer since ye decided ta side with him.''

Christian was on his feet and retreating to the back of the cell. Fear shone on his face as he stood against the point of Jack's sword.

'' Any last words?'' Jack growled as he pressed the tip of the sword against his neck.

'' Jack, don't do it!'' Kenna shouted as she pushed him back, trying to separate them. Jack didn't listen and pushed her out of the way. Kenna felt the anger build up in her chest and sent a ball of fire in Jack's direction. The ball hit the floor in front of him, startling him so that Christian managed to escape to the other side of the cell.

'' Have ye lost yer wits woman?'' he yelled.

'' It was the only way to make you listen, '' she replied with a fierce look on her face. Her eyes glowed bright green and her body shuddered slightly.

'' That man deserves ta die and ye can't do anythin' ta stop me. I be yer Capt'n and as long as ye be on me ship ye follow me rules.''

'' Is that so? And how are you going to stop me? I'm much stronger than you are, not to mention my ability to turn your precious ship on fire in a second.''

'' Ye wouldn't dare!'' Jack growled.

'' Try me,'' Kenna retorted. '' If you kill him I swear I'll burn it to ashes.''

'' What does that man mean ta ye? Why are ye protectin' him?'' he asked confused.

'' We both agreed we would keep him alive and I tend to stick to that plan. Of course he'll be punished for his deeds but death is not the adequate solution.''

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he was calmer he opened them again.

'' You know it's the right thing to do. Don't get carried away by your emotions,'' Kenna said softly.

He sheathed his sword and nodded. '' Ye be right.''

'' I always am,'' she said with a smile. '' Now, let's find a suitable punishment for you,'' she said as she turned to Christian.

'' What do ye mean? I thought we were past all that,'' he said worried.

'' We have reached an agreement but unfortunately I can't let your crimes against your Captain go unpunished.'' She turned to Jack, who stared at her surprised. She winked at him and laughed. '' You didn't think I was going to go back on my words did you?''

'' I admit I had me doubts…'' Jack answered astonished. He closed the space between them and crushed his lips against hers. '' Ye're the best, luv.''

'' I wasn't going to ruin your fun. After all you are the Captain and he did break the code.''

'' I'm sorry that I got carried away…I should have trusted yer instincts.''

Kenna smiled. '' That's what I'm here for. I'm sure you can make it up to me somehow,'' she said grinning.

Jack caught her meaning and grinned back. '' It would be me pleasure.'' He gave her a soft but passionate kiss and then turned his attention to Christian, who was too scared to be repulsed by their intimacy.

'' What should we do ta ye? I can't kill ye but I can make ye wish ye were dead.'' He walked slowly towards him, pondering over his options. '' I could keelhaul ye, no ye would probably die…What about tyin' ye ta a rope and throw ye overboard? No, the sharks would probably get ye…'' He rubbed his moustache and beard with his thumb and forefinger, deep in thought.

Christian thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest and rubbed his sweaty palms on his breeches.

'' No, I've got it!'' Jack said triumphantly. '' I'm gonna tie ye ta the mast and whip ye.'' He looked over at Kenna who nodded in approval.

'' I think that's a good decision my love.''

Jack grinned widely and turned back to Christian, who had visually turned paler.

'' Ye scared boy?'' he snickered. '' Ye should have thought about the consequences when ye attacked me.''

'' I'm sorry, I truly am, '' Christian tried to save himself from immense pain by the hand of his Captain.

'' Sorry is not good enough.'' He patted him on he shoulder and grinned. He walked over to Kenna and wrapped an arm around her waist.

''Ye better get a good night's sleep; we'll do it tomorrow at noon.'' They left the cell and Kenna locked the door.

Christian stood rigid by the wall, feeling the fear lock itself in his stomach.

'' Don't worry; it will all be over soon. Hopefully you'll learn your lesson so that you won't have to do it again,'' Kenna said with a smile as they left the brig.

When the door was shut, Christian slid down to the floor and buried his head in his hands. This was not something he was going to get out of.


	28. The Whipping

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Disney or Pirates and make no money by writing this.

_A.N. I'm so sorry for making you wait so long. I've finished my summer job now so I finally have some time to write again, there is if my teachers will be kind to me and won't assign me too much homework. These last few months have been really hectic and I hope you haven't given up on my story. _

_**Chapter twenty-eight: The whipping**_

The sun was shining bright when Kenna opened her eyes. A ray of sunlight landed across Jack's chest, illuminating the tanned, smooth skin. She felt a sudden urge to run her fingers over the exposed skin and smiled when she felt him entwine his fingers with hers on his chest.

'' Good morning,'' she said as she leaned down and brushed her lips against his. Jack replied by deepening the kiss. His hands encircled her waist, pulling her against his body. She chuckled and eagerly returned the kiss. She snuggled up against him, listening to the soothing sound of his breathing. His stomach growled and she raised her head to look at him.

'' I think this is my signal to go get some breakfast for us,'' she said as she crawled out of bed and walked over to the chair she had laid her clothes on the night before.

'' Ye don't have ta do that, I'm fine with eatin' in the galley,'' he replied as he sat up.

'' It's easier this way, believe me.'' She put her shirt and breeches on and blew him a kiss. '' Won't be long.'' She disappeared out the door and headed towards the galley.

Inside the galley a few crewmembers were eating. When they saw her enter they saluted her and then turned their attention back to what they had been discussing before she arrived but choosing their words more carefully since they were in the presence of a lady and a quite fearsome lady to be sure. None of them had forgotten the strange magic session she had out on deck during the storm.

Kenna placed some bread, cheese and milk on a tray along with two bowls of porridge and an apple, and carefully manoeuvred through the group of crew members out into the hallway.

When Kenna entered the cabin she saw that Jack now had a pair of breeches on but his chest was still exposed. She rolled her eyes and placed the tray on the table. Jack approached the table with a smirk.

'' What did I do ta deserve this service?'' he asked amused.

'' Nothing. Do I always have to have a reason for being nice to you?'' she asked with a shake of her head. Jack wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

'' Of course not. I'm just not used ta people bein' nice ta me without wantin' anythin' in return. There always be somethin' behind their kind words.''

She turned around in his arms. '' You don't have to worry. I'll never betray you.''

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. '' I sure hope not.'' Pushing her body closer to his he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue nimbly against hers. His hands traced her curves, slipping under the shirt to feel the smooth texture of her skin. She chuckled against his lips as she felt his thumb tease her nipple and pushed away from him.

'' You need to eat, you have a big day ahead of you.'' she said as she picked up the apple and took a bite. Jack stepped closer to her and leaned down to take a bite of the apple. '' A big day indeed. I can't wait ta see the look on Christian's face when we tie him ta the mast for a nice whippin'.''

'' All in good time, dear,'' Kenna said as she pushed a bowl of porridge over to him.

After they ate Kenna went to return the tray to the galley which hadn't set well with Jack at all. Since she brought the food he should be the one returning the tray. She had assured him that she didn't mind, there was no need to act all gentlemanly around her. Besides, he would return the favour some other time.

Kenna returned a moment later with a smile on her face. Jack was sitting by his desk, looking at some maps. She immediately realised what he was looking for and sighed.

'' How far is it until we reach Tobo?'' she asked as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

With all the commotion aboard the initial reason for their journey had almost been forgotten. Of course she hadn't forgotten about her grandmother and the terror she was facing but being around Jack had certainly kept her mind busy.

'' Not very far accordin' ta yer father. He's supposed ta be residing on the island of Madagascar.''

Jack felt her hands tighten on his shoulders. '' I know ye worry about yer grandmother. We will find her.''

'' He's too strong. You remember the storm…''

He stood up from the chair and took her in his arms. '' We will defeat him. I don't know how but we will defeat him. Ye be the most precious thing in the world ta me and I would be crazy not ta fight with all me might ta keep ye by me side.''

'' It's not enough. You can't defeat him with sheer willpower. He knows all sorts of magic, dark and dangerous magic. Your weapons have nothing against his powers.''

'' We can't give up. The crew of the Black Pearl never gives up. Even if it will end in our death I can't just stand aside and do nothin'. I'd rather die tryin' than livin' with the shame of not havin' the guts ta help this poor woman.''

Kenna felt her eyes water. '' I don't want to lose you. I can't.'' Jack hugged her closer. '' Ye won't. Whatever happens we'll be together.''

Kenna dried her eyes and cleared her throat. '' You're right. We have more important things to take care of.'' Jack kissed her forehead and smiled.

'' I need to change your bandages or else the wound might get infected.''

Jack looked down at his chest and saw the slightly coloured gauze wrapped around it. '' Bloody Christian,'' he mumbled as he sat down on the bed. Kenna fetched new bandages, water and the ointment she made the day before.

'' Not that again…'' Jack said in horror as he saw the ointment.

Kenna laughed. '' Don't be such a baby, it only hurts for a moment. It's amazing that a man with your reputation is scared of a slight burning sensation.''

'' I'm not scared. I just don't like it,'' Jack said in his defence.

Kenna gave him a soft kiss. '' My big baby.'' She carefully cleaned the wound, smeared the ointment on - to Jack's dislike - and rewrapped him in bandages.

'' Is it too tight?'' she asked concerned as she tied the bandages.

'' No it's fine, '' Jack replied, feeling the wound burn like hell. He fished his shirt up from the floor and put it on. '' I think I'll go out and check on Gibbs, will ye be all right on yer own?''

Kenna snorted. '' You don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself. Besides I have enough to do. I'm going to check up on Christian, see how he is doing and give him something to eat.''

'' Is that necessary?'' Jack asked with a displeased grunt.

'' We can't starve the man, we aren't savages. He will get what he deserves, there's no need to put him through more misery.''

'' I can't see anythin' wrong with that. Ye're too soft, hun.''

'' Well I am an half angel so I must have some compassion. You should consider yourself lucky that I'm not a real angel, then I would never have agreed to allow you to whip him. Angels are supposed to be all nice and peaceful aren't they?''

'' Accordin' ta legends, aye, but I guess ye have ta take it up with yer father ta get that straight.'' He kissed her softly on the lips and left the cabin.

Kenna went down to the galley to prepare a meal for Christian. He had been locked inside the brig the whole night without any food and she suspected that he might be hungry.

Christian's head shot up when he heard someone open the brig. His heart raced as he felt the terror spread throughout his body. This was it. The time he had been dreading for so long had come.

Light footsteps descended the stairs and Kenna's face rounded the corner. Christian relaxed a little seeing that it wasn't his Captain coming to lead him to his doom. She smiled at him as she walked towards him with the tray in her hands.

'' Can you open the cell for me?'' she asked the guard standing by his cell. '' I have my hands full.''

'' Are ye sure ye want ta be doin' that?'' the guard asked sceptic.

'' Yes, don't worry. I know what I'm doing.''

'' Does the Capt'n know what ye're doin'?''

'' Of course he does. If you don't believe me then just go and talk to him yourself.''

The guard stood there unsure of what to do. Kenna felt her patience wearing out and sighed.

'' Please just open the cell. I can promise you I'm not doing anything forbidden.''

'' I don't know…'' the guard said puzzled.

'' If you don't open the cell I'll turn you into a toad,'' Kenna said annoyed.

The guard's eyes widened and he started to stutter. '' Ye…ye..ye can't do that.''

'' Says who? Jack has given me permission to practice on those who do not cooperate with me.''

The guard didn't know what to think and stood there stunned. Finally he decided he would rather face the wrath of his Captain for his disobedience than be turned into a toad. He fetched the keys from his pocket and opened the cell with shaky hands.

'' Thank you. Now you may go,'' she said with a forced smile. He didn't think twice about it and fled out of the brig, leaving the keys in the lock.

'' Ye sure be an amazin' woman,'' Christian said with a shake of his head. '' Is there anyone ye can't manipulate?''

'' Shut up,'' she said as she placed the tray on the floor.'' I've threatened a few people but I wouldn't call that manipulation. I only use what I've got to get what I want.''

'' And what ye wanted was ta see me. I'm touched,'' he said with a grin. The old Christian was back.

'' Are you seriously going to play that game? I really don't want to spend time with you and your witty comments about how much I'm in love with you,'' she said with an annoyed sigh. '' I only came here to bring you food.''

'' If that's the case then why did ye want him ta open the cell?''

'' Because the tray is too big to be put through the bars and eating porridge out of a bowl that's outside of the cell might prove to be a bit tricky.''

He sensed that she really wasn't in the mood for his games. '' All right, I get it. Ye only came here ta bring me food. Me apologies.'' He scooted closer to the tray and grabbed a piece of bread. Kenna sat down on the cot and watched him eat. He quickly finished the bread and cheese and turned to the porridge. Halfway through the bowl he glanced up at her and saw that she was staring at the wall outside the cell.

'' What be troublin' ye? Have ye realised ye made a mistake by lettin' Jack have the pleasure of whippin' me?''

'' No, I still think you deserve it.'' she answered blankly.

'' What be it then? Trouble in paradise?''

'' No, me and Jack are doing good.''

'' Are ye goin' ta tell me what the problem is or do I have ta drag it out of ye?'' he asked curious.

'' No, it's none of your business.''

'' Why are ye bein' so cold? I only want ta help,'' he said hurt.

'' Your cocky attitude annoys me. That's why.'' Some time passed without either of them saying a word. '' I actually liked you before I found out you were a sadistic bastard,'' she said with a sigh, still facing the wall. '' We could have become good friends.''

Christian looked at her like she had lost her mind.'' I'm havin' serious doubts about yer sanity right now.''

Kenna chuckled weakly but didn't look at him.

'' Ye're startin' ta freak me out here…'' he said worried.

She stood up from the cot. '' I'm sorry. If you've finished eating I'll go.'' She bent down to pick the tray up from the floor but Christian stopped her.

'' What be the matter? Ye can tell me, I promise ta behave.'' She saw the concern in his eyes was real and sighed.

'' I'm just scared,'' she answered, sitting back down on the cot.

'' Scared of what?'' he asked as he sat down beside her.

'' Everything. I don't want to lose the people I love.''

'' Why do ye think ye'll lose them?''

She didn't reply so he asked again. '' What is it that makes ye so afraid? Did anythin' happen?''

'' I need to go.'' She stood up from the cot but he grabbed her arm.

'' Please tell me what be wrong. Maybe I can help ye.''

Kenna stood still, staring at the floor in front of her. '' There's no use…nobody can help them.''

Christian allowed her arm to slip out of his grasp as she walked out of the cell and locked it.

'' I'll come back later to bring you up on deck.'' And with that she left the brig.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, sending warm rays over the deck. The ship was bathed in glorious light and the sea played softly against its sides, creating a soothing melody. Jack stood by the helm, humming a tune while the crew did their chores.

A low sound of footsteps ascending the stairs up to the main deck alerted him and he turned around to see Kenna followed by her father and two strong men who held Christian between them. A wide grin spread across his face as he left the wheel to join them by the main mast.

'' So the time has finally come,'' he said triumphant. He signalled for the men to tie him to the mast and they complied. Christian mumbled something incoherent but Jack knew it was pointed at him.

'' Ye can curse all ye want but it won't do anythin' for the pain when I peel the skin from yer back.'' He turned to Kenna who took the whip from her father's hands.

'' Are you sure you want to do this?'' Malak asked concerned. '' There must be another way to settle this.''

'' No, there isn't. He's been warned before but he doesn't seem to be able to learn his lesson. This is the only way to get his attention,'' Kenna replied as she handed the whip to Jack.

'' She's right, we've tried reasonin' with him but he doesn't listen,'' Jack said with a shake of his head but was evidently enjoying the situation. He turned back to Christian with a grin.

'' I'm not gonna tell ye this won't hurt, because it will.'' Christian cursed some more and Jack laughed. He turned to his crew, who had gathered around to witness the whipping.

'' Gents, let this be a reminder of what happens if ye disobey yer Capt'n.'' He reached back and flung the whip at Christian's bare back. A loud scream emitted from his lips as he felt his back burn from the whiplash. Jack chuckled and reached back for another blow.

Kenna averted her eyes, she didn't want to see him in pain. The screaming wounds on Christian's back were bright red against the tanned skin and the blood flowed in small streams down his back.

'' I can't watch this,'' she said as she turned and headed for the stairs that lead down below. Her father followed after her but she stopped him. '' I need to be alone right now.'' Her father nodded and she left the deck.

Jack was having the time of his life. Christian's screams were like music to his ears. Slash after slash formed on the smooth skin, opening up a new stream of blood every time the whip smacked against his back. Jack reached back for another blow but this time Christian didn't scream.

'' What is it? Have ye given up already?'' He flung the whip at his back again but as before Christian didn't say a word.

'' I think this be enough Capt'n,'' Gibbs said concerned as he watched Christian's slumped form tied to the mast. His back was crisscrossed in angry cuts which coloured his back with blood. His chest was heaving with the effort of keeping his screams down and he felt his consciousness starting to fade in the boiling sun.

'' Take him down ta his cabin and send Steven ta tend to his wounds,'' Jack ordered, slightly annoyed for having to cut his torturing session short. The men untied him from the mast and dragged him down below. Jack sighed and handed the whip back to Malak.

'' Where's Kenna?'' he asked, surprised that she wasn't there.

'' She left a while ago,'' Malak replied. '' It was too much for her.''

'' I didn't notice she had left…'' Jack said, feeling guilty.

'' You were quite caught up in what you were doing. I'm sure she's fine, she just needed some time alone.''

'' Yeah…'' Jack replied absent minded as he headed below deck. He found Kenna in her room - which she rarely used anymore except if she was feeling upset and needed time on her own. When he opened the room she didn't turn to see who it was.

'' Luv, are ye all right?'' he asked concerned as he lay down beside her, wrapping an arm around her.

'' Is the punishment over?'' she asked disinterested.

'' I'm sorry that I didn't notice that ye left. Ye could have told me ye didn't want ta be there. I would've understood.''

'' I thought this was the right thing to do. I was so sure. I'm not that sure anymore,'' she said, her voice filled with sadness.

'' Baby…I know this must be tough on ye but it was the right thing ta do. He broke the code and had ta be punished. There be no need ta beat yerself up about it.'' He kissed her sweetly on the neck and hugged her closer to his body.

'' Do you mind if we don't talk for a while? I need some time to think.''

'' Of course luv, we can lay here in silence for as long as ye need.''

She turned her head around and kissed him sweetly on the lips. '' Thanks Jack.'' Then she turned around again and stared out the window towards the clear blue sky.

_Author's notes: I hope you haven't given up on me for not posting for A WHILE. I'm s sorry I never intended for it to happen, time just flew by without me noticing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise to try and pay close attention to the word TRY to post again within a month. I can't promise anything but it would be great if I could keep my promise at least once._


	29. Practice makes perfect

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Pirates or Disney and make no money by writing this story.

_A.N. I'm getting so tired of excusing myself month after month. I really plan to post sooner but time flies way too fast. I don't know where all my time goes. Therefore I will not make any promises that I will post within a month. I'll post as soon as I can, whenever that will be. _

_**Chapter twenty nine: Practice makes perfect.**_

Kenna stood out on deck admiring the beautiful rainbow that crossed the sky. It rose high in the air, streaking the sky with its sparkling colours. The slight drizzle didn't bother her much, anything that created something as beautiful as this could not be resented. Besides, it had been awfully warm all week so a little rain was welcomed with joy.

Arms circled her waist and she smiled as she turned her head to meet Jack's lips. She turned towards the sea again and he leaned his head on top of hers, gazing at the rainbow.

'' It's beautiful isn't it?'' he said as he kissed her neck.

'' It is. I don't think I've ever seen one as big as this. It's breathtaking!''

'' Accordin' ta many legends it's supposed ta be a bridge between heaven and earth. Some however think it brings bad luck.''

'' I don't believe anything so beautiful can bring bad luck. A bridge between heaven and earth sounds more reasonable, not that I believe in legends.''

'' I didn't believe either but it's hard ta argue when ye have a livin' proof of one standin' in front of ye,'' Jack said with a smile.

Kenna turned around and chuckled.'' I guess you're right. Stranger things have happened than believing that rainbows could somehow connect you with your god.''

'' I wouldn't want it any other way,'' Jack said as he pulled her closer for a kiss.

'' Talking about legends…I think it's time I start working on my angelic nature. It doesn't hurt to know a trick or two, even though it probably won't do anything against Tobo's magic.''

'' Don't be so pessimistic. But ye're right, we need any help available. We should go talk ta ye father and see what he has ta say about it.''

Kenna nodded and together they went down below deck to search for Malak. They found him by his room where he was getting ready to start working.

'' Father, we need your help,'' Kenna said as she embraced him.

'' What is it dear?'' he asked concerned as he hugged her back.

'' I want to know how to use my powers.''

Malak thought about it for a minute. '' Yes, I think it's wise you start learning how to control them. We are not far from Tobo's hideout. I can sense it in the air. But darling, even though we train you it's possible that you won't be strong enough. When the time comes you may not be ready for the battle.''

'' I know that, but there's no need to give up before we try. At least I will have gained some skills and that will help us, no matter how minimum those skills turn out to be.''

Malak smiled. '' You have your mother's will of iron.''

'' And my father's angelic powers. Beware you who dare to enrage me!'' Kenna said with a laugh. Jack and Malak joined in.

'' You should warn the crew before we begin any proper training. They know about Kenna's magical abilities but having an angel, even two, on board is quite a shock,'' Malak said.

Jack nodded his head. '' I know. It took some time for me ta get used to. I'll go tell them now.''

'' I'll wait here with my father. Maybe we can start on some light battle training,'' Kenna said excited.

Jack kissed the top of her hand and left the cabin with a smile.

Up on deck the men were busy cleaning and going about doing their chores. Jack stepped up to the helm, where Gibbs was manning the wheel, and shouted for the men to stop working and listen to him.

'' As all of ye know, Kenna be a little different than the rest of us, and I'm not sayin' that because she is in fact a woman, which would be the first big difference about her of course, but because she knows how ta use magic. I'm sure many of ye were startled when ye discovered her hidden talent and a few probably scared ta death, be sure I don't blame ye if ye were. In the following weeks of that discovery we have seen that even though she be different and perhaps a bit intimidatin' she not be evil, we can all agree on that can't we?''

A few muttered _ayes_ were heard and Jack repeated himself, louder this time. '' We can all agree on that can't we?''

The men all answered this time and Jack could continue his speech.

'' Bein' able ta use magic is very convenient ta us so we should be celebratin' her arrival on board in stead of wishin' her away. She'll never do anythin' ta harm us but with her gift she can inflict pain to our enemies.''

The crew cheered at his last words and he took a deep breath. The easy part was over, now it was time for the tough one.

'' With that cleared I have an announcement ta make.''

The men moved around uneasily, whispering to each other, curious but fearful of what their Captain had to say.

'' This will come as a shock ta ye, believe me, I didn't even believe it meself when I first heard it. Kenna be somethin' even more special than a simple magic user. She be in fact an angel.''

The crew stared wide eyed at their Captain. Had he really said what they thought he said?

'' What do ye mean, Jack?'' Gibbs asked puzzled. '' Surely she can't be…'' When he didn't see any signs that his friend was joking, his face fell, '' can she?''

Jack nodded his head. '' She be an angel. Actually a half angel but that's a long story.

'' How…how…what? How can that be? Angels only exist in myths,'' Gibbs said baffled.

'' That's what I thought too. I guess life isn't as simple as we thought it was.'' He turned to his crew.

'' Please don't be frightened, she will not harm ye. Treat her like any other member of the crew. I don't want her to feel like she doesn't belong here. If any of ye makes her cry ye'll have me on yer back!''

The men nodded, dazed by the news.

'' Kenna and her father will have ta use the deck for some battle trainin' later today so don't be in their way if ye don't want ta get hurt.''

The crew agreed to his terms and quickly went back to work to distract themselves from those startling news.

* * *

Kenna came up on deck a while later, accompanied by her father. They were laughing but stopped when they saw the whole crew turn at them when they appeared. Malak squeezed his daughter's shoulder.

'' It's going to be all right, this is just new to them.''

Kenna felt all eyes on her and started to panic. Her breath quickened and she began to see dots. She closed her eyes and felt the nausea wash over her.

'' Are you all right?'' her father asked when he saw her close her eyes.

'' Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy. I guess it's the fresh air after having spent so much time in your cabin.''

Malak didn't completely believe her excuse but let it go. If it was important she would tell him. There was something about her that felt familiar to him. He didn't know what it was but there was something changed about her.

The nausea passed and she could breathe more easily. This morning had been a nightmare. The nauseating feeling had stuck with her since she woke up, making it impossible for her to eat.

Jack came up to them and saw that Kenna was unusually pale despite being the most fair skinned of them all.

'' Are ye all right, luv?''

'' Yeah I'm fine. Just stressed out.''

'' There's no need ta be worried. They'll get over the initial shock and then everythin' will be back to normal,'' Jack tried to comfort her.

'' Yeah, I guess. It's just uncomfortable to have them all staring at me.''

Jack turned to the crew and yelled. '' Stop starin' and go back ta work!''

The men quickly turned around and started working but occasionally glanced their way.

'' Do you want to reschedule our training session?'' her father asked concerned.

'' No, I want to do this now. We need all the time we can get.'' She took a deep breath and smiled, showing them that there was nothing wrong with her.

'' All right…if you say so,'' Malak said hesitantly. He couldn't shake off that feeling in the back of his mind. There was something she wasn't telling them.

'' I'll leave ye two alone then, '' Jack said and left for the helm.

'' So what do we begin with?'' Kenna asked curious.

'' How about some flying lessons?''

'' Sounds great,'' she said nervous.

Her father laughed. '' Don't worry, I won't pull you up to the crow's nest and throw you down. We'll take this step by step.''

Kenna nodded her head, still a bit nervous. Flying was not something she had ever imagined herself doing.

Malak lead her to the center of the main deck and the crew secretly watched them.

'' The first thing you must do is to spread your wings as we practiced earlier. You have to train the ability to spread them as fast as you can in any situation. You can't let your emotions affect you.''

Kenna nodded and closed her eyes to focus all her attention onto her back. She felt the eyes of the crew on her and heard their whispers in the air.

'' You have to focus. Don't let anything around you distract you,'' Malak said.

Kenna took a deep breath and focused all her energy on spreading her wings. An awed sound escaped the crew's lips as a pair of glorious wings spread behind her.

'' I did it!'' she said stunned. Then she saw the look on the men's faces and her joy faltered.

'' Don't worry about them. They've never seen an angel before; of course they are going to stare. Wouldn't you?'' Malak tried to comfort her.

'' I suppose I would…it's still hard to get used to being an angel.''

'' Of course it is. But if you are planning on becoming strong enough to defeat Tobo you must put those thoughts aside. We need your complete focus on this.''

'' You're right, I'm acting stupid. There are more important things to worry about. I'm sorry.'' She turned to the crew.

'' I'm sorry that I lied to you. It seemed easier to just keep it a secret. I know this is a lot to put on your shoulders and I don't blame you if you'll never speak to me again. I just ask that you don't fear me. It's not contagious, and I swear that I'll never do anything to harm you. You are my only family, I can't afford to loose you too.''

The men felt the guilt wash over them. Of course they weren't the only one who was frightened. Imagine how it must be to discover you're an angel. It must be terrifying!

One of the crew hesitantly approached and patted her shoulder, careful not to touch the wing.

'' I'm sorry miss, we meant no harm.''

Kenna smiled and a tear of joy slid down her cheek. '' I believe you.''

The man felt embarrassed and looked down at the deck. A few more came from their posts to ask for her forgiveness and she greeted them with joy. One of the men kept staring at her wings more than the others so she turned to him.

'' If you want to touch it you can.''

The man's eyes widened in shock but then a look of guilt passed over his face. '' How did ye know?''

Kenna laughed. '' It was the first thing I did when I saw them.''

The man swallowed hard and hesitantly raised his hand up to her wing. It was warm and soft. He pulled his hand back and stared at the palm.

'' Strange isn't it?'' Kenna said with a smile.

The man only nodded his head.

Jack was watching the scene from the helm and chuckled when Leo touched her wing. He himself had only seen her wings once and never touched them, but at that moment he wondered how they would feel under his hand. Seeing her standing there was like witnessing a dream. The wings spread majestically over her back, the tips going down to the back of her knees. They were pearly white and rimmed with silver. A group of men surrounded her, though keeping their distance. She turned her face up towards the helm and a broad smile spread over her lips.

'' I think it's time we do some training,'' Malak said when he felt the men's inspection had lasted long enough. The men nodded their heads and mumbled some apologies as they went back to their posts. Kenna turned to her father and smiled. Seeing her so happy made his heart swell.

'' Are you ready dear?'' he said smiling.

'' Yes I am. Let's do this.''

* * *

A few hours later Kenna and her father were standing on top of the crow's nest, looking down over the deck.

'' Are you sure this is a good idea?'' Kenna asked nervous as she watched the crew staring up at them, waiting.

'' Don't be scared. We've gone over all the things you need to know to fly,'' her father said.

'' What if I crash land?'' she said scared.

'' Then I'll grab you before you hit the deck. Don't you trust me?''

Kenna took a minute to think it over and then nodded. '' I do. Let's do this.''

They stepped to the entrance of the crow's nest and Kenna took a deep breath. '' I'm ready.'' She threw herself into the open air and saw the deck come racing towards her.

'' Flap your wings!'' her father shouted from behind her. She did as she was told and felt something pull her upwards. The deck distanced itself from her and soon she was hovering over the ship.

'' I'm flying! I'm actually flying!'' she said stunned as she watched the tiny men below her. Her father laughed with her.

'' I knew you could do it.''

'' I can't believe I'm up here. It's amazing!'' She saw Jack by the helm and shook her head. '' This is probably freaking him out.''

'' Yeah, probably,'' Malak replied and they laughed. She felt her wings grow tired and frowned.

'' I think this is the end of my flying experience for today. My wings are getting tired.''

'' That's normal since you haven't used them before. They work like any muscles in your body, if you don't use them they grow weak.''

Kenna flew down to the ship and landed by the helm. Malak decided to give them two some privacy and landed on the main deck. He quickly got rid of the wings and went below deck.

'' Are you completely freaked out?'' Kenna asked as she leaned against the rail.

'' I would be lyin' if I said I wasn't, '' Jack replied. '' I never imagined I'd ever see a flyin' woman.''

'' Neither did I. But it was great. Being up there is the most amazing feeling. I felt like I was free,'' Kenna said ecstatic.

'' Yeah, I know the feelin'.'' Jack said smiling. Kenna was watching a bird flying over the ship and he took the chance to appreciate the sight in front of him. Kenna saw he was watching her.

'' Do you want me to put the wings away?'' she asked sheepishly.

'' No, leave them. They are a part of who ye are and I must get used ta them.''

'' You don't have to force yourself if they make you feel uncomfortable around me?''

'' They don't. They're beautiful,'' he assured her.

'' You really think they are beautiful?'' she said surprised.

'' I do.'' He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. The wings were warm under his hands and he couldn't resist running a hand down one of them.

'' They be so warm,'' he said in awe as his hand began its second trip down her back.

Kenna laughed. '' That's the same thing I said when I first touched them.''

Jack's fingers went between the feathers, exploring the foreign feel of them. He couldn't keep his hands off her back so she decided to tease him a bit and flapped her wings. Jack jumped back, startled but when he heard her laugh he frowned and glared at her.

'' Not funny…''

'' Oh yes it is,'' she laughed. '' You should have seen your face.''

Jack watched her laughing and couldn't resist smiling. She looked so adorable. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms where he held her close and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Jack whispered in her ear.

'' I've always wanted ta defile an angel.''


	30. Madagascar

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Pirates and Disney and make no money by writing this.

_**A.N.** I finally managed to post on time YAY! My exams are coming up next week and continue until the mid of december so I may be a little late with the next update. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :-D_

_**Chapter thirty: Madagascar.**_

Malak stood by the rail, admiring the beautiful sunrise. The sky was coloured with dark purple clouds and streaked with red and orange tones rising up from the horizon.

Kenna came up to him and leaned on the rail beside him.

'' Do angels ever get sick?'' she asked as she admired the sunrise.

Malak looked at her surprised. '' Why do you ask?''

'' No reason…I was just wondering.''

'' I don't think we ever get sick. Being celestial beings we have a very strong immune system,'' he replied uneasy. '' Have you been feeling sick lately?''

Kenna looked at him startled. '' No…not really. Well, I did feel sort of nauseated the other day but I think it must be something I ate.''

Malak watched her fidget and grew concerned. '' If you did feel sick you would tell me wouldn't you?''

'' Absolutely. Not that it would be anything serious. Even though angels won't get sick it doesn't mean half angels can't. Right?'' she asked a bit worried.

'' I don't know. It is possible that you could get sick but your body should be able to prevent most of the bacteria and virus infections normal humans get.''

'' Yeah, I'm sure it was just something I ate. I promise to tell you if it returns,'' she said with an uneasy smile. '' Oh, Jack is calling me. I have to go.''

Malak looked up to the helm and saw Jack talking to Gibbs. There was no way he could have called her. He sighed worried. What was Kenna hiding from him?

Kenna walked over to the helm, taking a deep breath as she walked. The nausea was back. What could it mean? Her father had said it was nearly impossible for her to get sick.

Jack turned away from his conversation with Gibbs when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled when he saw who it was.

'' How's my favourite angel doin' today?'' he asked as he gave her a kiss.

Kenna forced a smile. '' Just fine. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything.''

'' Nothin' that can't wait.'' He put his arm around her waist and pulled her over to the steering wheel. Gibbs, sensing that he wouldn't get any more of his Captain's attention for now, quietly slipped away.

Jack pressed his body up against hers on the wheel. His hand brushed her thigh as he whispered in her ear. '' I want ta ravish ye up against this wheel.''

Kenna felt a strong wave of nausea wash over her and frowned.

'' Are ye all right, luv?'' Jack asked concerned.

'' Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just a little nauseated.''

Jack put a hand on her forehead. '' Ye don't have a fever but ye look pretty pale. Ye've stayed on the ship for a long time so ye can't be seasick.''

'' It's nothing. Probably just something I ate. Don't worry about it.''

'' Come ta think of it ye've been pretty pale for the last few days. I think ye should go and talk ta Steven.''

Kenna moved away from him. '' I'm fine. I don't need to see a doctor.''

'' How about yer father, he must know what ta do in this situation.''

'' I've already spoken to him. He doesn't think this is anything to worry about.'' She put a hand on his shoulder. '' Don't worry. I'm fine.''

Jack nodded but wasn't fully convinced. To distract him from his worries, Kenna pointed out towards the horizon.

'' Don't you think the sunrise is amazing?''

* * *

In the distance a land could be seen. The crew members were moving around like crazy, gathering supplies, tying sails and making the ship ready for docking. Kenna felt her heart pounding, almost bouncing out of her chest with anxiety. This was it. They were almost there. On this island she would be reunited with her grandmother. Unfortunately on this island she would also face the most dangerous man she knew of and there was a chance - and a very big chance - that she and most of the crew would die.

Kenna ran over to the rail and threw up. When she was done she quickly wiped her mouth and checked if anyone saw her. Only a few crew members had noticed her and she didn't believe any of them would tell Jack or her father about it. The crew members were still a bit antsy around her since they found out about her angelic heritage.

She went down to her old cabin to find herself a new shirt. Jack had insisted that she would keep her stuff in his cabin - since they were spending every night together - but she still had some clothes in her old cabin as a resort if Jack needed to be punished by spending the night in the cabin alone. She hadn't used that resort yet but came close a few times.

She found a new shirt but as she stepped out of the cabin she saw that Christian's cabin was open. She hadn't talked to him since the whipping and felt the urge to check up on him. She walked over to the cabin and peered in. Inside Christian was changing his shirt. He had his back to the door so his marks were visible to her. She gasped at the angry pink wounds crisscrossing his back.

Christian turned when he heard her gasp. He pulled his shirt on and started buttoning it up.

'' What are ye doin' here?'' he asked surprised but with a hint of resentment in his voice.

'' I saw that your door was open. I'm sorry about your back.''

Christian snorted and turned away from her. '' Ye feel sorry? I'm not buyin' it.''

'' You know what you did was wrong and you knew there would be consequences. I thought this was the right thing to do. I realised it wasn't but then it was too late. I was angry at you, you've got to understand that.''

Christian turned to face her. '' What's there ta understand? That ye shouldn't tell the truth if it offends the Capt'n? That I should have shut me mouth about it?''

'' No. That's not what I was saying. You are entitled to your own opinions but you must be careful how you present them. Fighting Jack is not a way for you to get your opinions across.''

'' So now ye come ta apologize? Please. Save it for someone who cares,'' he retorted. '' Ye'll never see sense as long as he has ye so tightly wrapped around his finger.''

'' I know you're angry. I understand that. Just don't forget that this is your own fault.''

Christian opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

'' We've almost reached the coast of Madagascar. Once we leave this ship there will be no knowing what will happen. I can't have you and your problem with Jack hassling me. You need to sort this out with him or at least put it aside until we are safely aboard the Pearl again. Can you do that?''

Christian shook his head and frowned.

'' I need your full concentration on the task ahead. I need you to help me get my grandmother back. Please.'' she begged.

He was torn between decisions but after a short time of consideration he sighed and nodded his head. '' Of course I'll help ye. I guess I can try and ignore Jack for a short while.''

Kenna smiled grateful. '' Thank you.''

He waved it off but she saw a small smile form on his lips.

* * *

The Pearl neared the coast of Madagascar, revealing its vast forests and sandy beaches. Birds could be seen flying up from the trees, soaring over the treetops before plunging down into the unknown.

'' Where did ye say he was hidin'?'' Jack asked Malak as he watched the exotic land before him.

'' He's residing on the northern part of the island. There's a cove there where we can anchor,'' Malak replied.

'' How come ye know all this? Do ye sense him or…?'' Jack asked puzzled.

'' My knowledge is only based on stories and rumours. As long as he hasn't moved his supposed hiding place we will find him. We'll just have to hope he doesn't know that we know where he is.''

'' And if he does?'' Jack asked a little worried.

'' Then he will either be waiting for us -which is highly likely -or he has found himself a new hideout.''

The cove was in sight and the crew made the last preparations for the ship to dock. Kenna felt her stomach revolting but refused to let it get the best of her. There was no time to be scared, she was on a mission. She had to save her grandmother. Nothing else mattered.

'' Are ye feelin' better, luv?'' Jack asked as he came up to her.

'' Yes. I'm much better,'' she lied.

He examined her closely and shook his head. '' No, ye're lyin' ta me. Ye look even paler than ye did this mornin'.''

'' I'm just nervous. We are going on a suicide mission,'' Kenna replied with an uneasy sigh.

He embraced her. '' There's nothin' wrong with bein' nervous. I'm scared ta death meself. This be somethin' none of us has ever encountered before so it's only natural that we feel uneasy.''

'' I don't want anyone to die. What if…''

Jack cut her off. '' Don't think about it. We'll get through this together, I promise ye that.'' He gave her a kiss on the lips.

Kenna leaned her head against his chest. He was right. There was no need to think about what might happen. They would deal with any complications as they came.

The anchor was released and the rowing boats lowered to the water. Jack had selected his best fighters to join him on their mission and ordered the rest to stay alert and have the ship ready to sail when they came back. The men filled the boats and soon they were all heading towards the island.

A ship lay up against the beach. It was a bit smaller than the Pearl and the Jamaican flag could be seen moving in the slight breeze. They drew the boats up on the sand and secured the oars.

Crabs scurried around the sand where the ocean calmly licked the shore. A slight rustling of leaves in the breeze and the soft sound of the waves on the shore created a soothing melody. Kenna took a deep breath and smelled some exotic flowers and the familiar scent of the sea. This place seemed so peaceful. Could something this calming and beautiful really be keeping something as dangerous as Tobo?

The group headed towards the trees at the edge of the beach. Going through the jungle would be the only way to find Tobo's hiding place.

'' Where exactly is he hidin'?'' Jack asked as they hatched their way through the dense trees. The heat was suffocating and the air was damp, making it hard for them to breathe as they made their way through the jungle. Jack - along with most of the men - had removed his shirt and had it draped over his shoulder, occasionally wiping off his forehead and face with one of the sleeves.

'' There's a mountain called Maromokotro on the northern side of the island. According to my resources he'll be residing there. Being so high up above the ground gives him an advantage where he'll see anyone who approaches,'' Malak answered. He was not bothered with the heat at all and wasn't even sweating.

'' How far is it from here?'' Jack asked as he slapped a mosquito on his arm.

'' I don't know exactly but I would guess it takes at least a day to get there,'' Malak replied, brushing a bug off his shoulder.

Kenna was going insane with all those mosquitoes flying around them. They kept flying into her face and she rarely opened her mouth in fear of swallowing one. Unlike her father she felt a little warm but the heat did not affect her as much as the men. They were glistening with sweat from head to toe, some even had their breeches clinging to their legs with sweat.

One of the crew members suddenly went crazy, running around in circles, shouting. Kenna pushed to the front and saw him on his knees, screaming his lungs out.

'' What happened?'' she asked as she kneeled down beside him.

'' Me eye! I got somethin' in me eye!'' the man shouted terrified.

'' Let me take a look,'' Kenna said as she raised his head up. She couldn't see anything in his eye but it was a little red.

'' It's eatin' me eye!'' the man yelled.

Steven came up to them and dropped a bag on the ground. '' I know what it is.'' He squatted down beside them and Kenna moved so that he could get better access. He fetched a bowl, salt and some water from the bag. He mixed it together in the bowl and turned to the man who was loosing his mind with pain.

'' Relax, I'll get it out. I need ya ta stay calm.'' He opened the eye with two fingers and poured the solution slowly into the eye. The man continued to scream but quickly after the saline was in his eye he stopped.

'' Is it gone?'' he asked as he blinked his eye rapidly.

'' Aye, the saltwater washed it out,'' Steven replied.

The man got to his feet. '' What was that? It can't be no ordinary bug.''

'' No, this insect only lives here in Madagascar. There be a lot of insects, plants and other animals that only exist here so be careful what ya touch, smell or eat,'' Steven warned.

'' I didn't take ye for a man of the world, doctor. I'm impressed,'' Jack said surprised.

'' There be a lot ya can learn when ya study medicine. Unfortunately I haven't had the pleasure of visitin' all of these places mentioned durin' my years of trainin' but me teacher was a widely travelled man and had a lot ta tell.''

'' We be very fortunate ta have ye with us. Poor Mickey's eye would be lost if ye hadn't been here,'' Jack said as he patted him on the back.

The group continued their hiking through the jungle and after a few hours decided to stop and get something to eat. Their water supplies were almost drained because of the heat and only the rum remained.

'' We need to find more water. We can't continue in this heat without water,'' Kenna said worried.

'' Have ye seen any water here? If ye have then please show me 'cause I haven't found a drop,'' Jack said as he cooled himself down in the shade of a tree.

'' I'll try and find some water,'' Kenna said as she walked away.

'' I'll come with you,'' her father said and followed her.

'' Good luck!'' Jack called out but didn't move a limb to help.

Christian shook his head. '' Sendin' a girl ta get water. That's very heroic.''

'' Mind yer own business. She's a grown woman, and an angel. I can't believe there be anythin' out there she can't handle,'' Jack replied. Then after a short pause. '' Besides, she has her father with her.''

Christian cursed him under his breath. He had promised to leave Jack alone during their journey but he sure wasn't making it easy for him.

Kenna and her father walked a while but found no water. The daylight was slowly creeping away and the darkening sky could be seen through gaps in the thick group of trees. The heat had lowered and the air was getting less humid.

'' What about the leaves?'' Kenna suddenly said.

'' What about them?'' her father inquired.

'' Since it's so warm here the leaves must collect moisture during the day. Now that the heat has gone down the water should be cooling off on the leaves. We can gather the water from the leaves,'' Kenna said happy.

'' I'm not sure…Steven said we should be careful with the plants. What if they are poisoned?''

Kenna's smile faded. '' You're right. We wouldn't want to poison the whole crew. Then what should we do?''

'' We could try digging for water. It's probably safer than gathering water from the leaves,'' her father suggested.

'' Yeah, as long as the earth isn't poisoned too.'' Kenna rolled her eyes.

'' Not if we dig deep enough.''

* * *

A while later Kenna and Malak returned with water in bottles and flasks. Many of the men were already asleep but a few sat around a fire. They put the bottles away where they would stay in a shade when the morning came and joined the men by the fire.

Jack was sitting on a log by the fire, roasting some vegetable on a stick. Kenna sat down beside him and took the stick away from him. She pulled the vegetable off and ate it.

'' Hey! That was mine!'' Jack frowned and she laughed.

'' I've been trying to locate water for hours. I deserve some nourishment.'' She handed him the stick again but it was empty. '' I want more.''

Jack reluctantly took the stick and started threading more vegetables onto it. He then handed the stick to her.

'' Ye can roast it yerself.''

He stood up from the log and went in search for a new stick for him to use. Soon he joined her again and threaded his stick with some meat. He put it over the fire and waited. When it was done he pulled it out and prepared to eat it but Kenna was first and snatched the stick away from him. Jack looked at her dissatisfied and she chuckled. She gave him a kiss and continued eating the meat and the vegetable on her stick.

'' I will get ye back for this,'' Jack threatened.


	31. Nature can be cruel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Pirates or Disney and make no money by writing this.

_A.N. I'm so sorry. More sorry than you could ever imagine. I'm sure you thought I had given up on the story and for a while that was what I though I would have to do. The school is killing me with homework and I haven't had any time to write. In my desperation I decided that I had to do something about this story and at least write one more chapter. I've missed writing this story and hearing your feedbacks. I hope there are some readers out there that will read my new chapter and hopefully still remember my story._

_**Chapter thirty-one: Nature can be cruel**_

When Kenna awoke the air was heavy and damp, making it hard for her to breath. Even though she was lying in the shade from the trees the air was stifling hot. She raised Jack's arm off her waist and walked over to where they had left the water supplies the night before. The water was warm but it didn't matter, her body was in dire need of fluids. She took a few sips, careful not to drink too much so that there would be enough for everyone until they would find more water, which would probably be a while compared to the trouble she and her father had to go through the day before.

Jack stirred and felt the lack of Kenna's presence beside him. He cracked an eye open and saw her by the water supplies. Sitting up, he brushed the dirt off his arm and breeches and stretched his neck.

Kenna walked over to him with a bottle of water in her hand and sat down beside him.

'' I thought you might be thirsty,'' she said as she handed him the bottle. He took a large gulp of it and handed the bottle back to her.

'' Thanks.'' He looked at her and chuckled. ''I see ye went a little overboard in yer water drinkin'.'' He poked her in the stomach.

Kenna looked down at her stomach and frowned, hurt. '' It's not because of the water.'' She stood up and walked away from him.

Jack got to his feet and followed her. ''Luv, I was only teasin' ye. There be no need ta get upset.''

Kenna turned. '' I thought you of all men would know that you should never joke around with a woman's weight.''

'' I wasn't. Honest! Ye're not fat. Ye've perhaps put on a few pounds, but ye still look amazin'.''

Kenna stared at him with her mouth open in disgust. '' You're unbelievable!'' she said as she stormed away.

Jack hit his head with his fist and cursed. Christian walked past him.

'' Ye really have a way with the ladies,'' he said, shaking his head as he walked towards the men who were eating breakfast.

Jack sighed and followed him.

Kenna returned a while later, holding some fruits in the front of her shirt. She walked straight to Steven without even glancing in Jack's direction.

'' I found some fruits nearby. Do you think they are safe to eat?''

She put them down on the earth and Steven picked one up for examination.

'' Those are completely harmless. Where did you find them?''

'' Not far from here. There were also large, brown, spiky fruits and purple, round ones.''

Steven laughed. '' That will be pineapples and plums. We should collect some fruits and keep them until later. We don't know when we will find food again.''

Jack sent a group of men to help Kenna collect the fruits. She was still angry at him and wouldn't answer him when he tried to talk to her.

Steven noticed that there was something wrong and walked up to Jack.

'' Captain. I know it's not my place to interfere but I couldn't help noticing that you and Kenna seem to be having some trouble.''

'' Ye know how women be. They take everythin' so seriously. It's not like I was tellin' her she be fat, she's just put on a few pounds, especially on her breasts, but I'm not complainin'.''

'' Her breasts have grown? What else do you feel is changed about her?'' Steven asked.

'' Her mood has gone worse, much worse!''

Steven swallowed.'' It's probably the heat. It can have strange effects on people.''

Kenna and the group returned with the fruits and Steven left Jack to help them.

When the fruits were safely packaged they could continue their search for Tobo's hideout. Malak and Jack were in the front, discussing the best routes to take up the hills while Kenna lagged behind, keeping a distance from Jack. She was not ready to forgive him yet.

Steven came up to her. '' I have something important to ask you.''

'' What is it?'' Kenna inquired surprised.

'' It's something personal but I have my suspicions and I'd really want to know whether they are true.''

'' You're beginning to scare me,'' Kenna said alarmed.

'' If what I suspect is true then it scares me too,'' Steven replied worried.

'' What is it? Is anything wrong?'' Kenna said scared.

'' When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?''

Kenna stared at him surprised. '' Why is that important?''

'' Can you remember when it was? It's very important.''

'' No, I don't remember. My body's been chaotic since the change. Everything is changing, it must go back to normal when the transformation is completed.''

Steven didn't say anything but had a worried look on his face.

'' I can sense that you think that there is something else going on. What is it?'' Kenna asked panicking.

'' Have you considered that you might be pregnant?''

Kenna's face fell. '' Pregnant!'' She looked around and saw that they were far behind the rest of the crew. '' I can't be pregnant. No, that's not possible.''

'' You and Jack have been intimate haven't you? However strange it sounds it all adds up. The mood swings, the nausea, the weight gaining.''

Kenna looked at him angry. '' So you think I'm getting fat too?''

'' No, I'm just saying that everything points to you being pregnant.''

'' But I'm an angel. How can I be pregnant?''

'' Your father was able to produce a child. Why shouldn't you?''

Kenna held her head in her hands. '' This can't be happening. I can't be pregnant. It's impossible.''

'' I have to admit that I know nothing of angel anatomy but according to my observations you most definitely are.''

Kenna saw Jack walking towards them and turned to Steven.

'' Promise me you won't tell him. He doesn't need to know. Not now. I'll tell him when I'm ready. Please, just don't tell anyone about this,'' she begged.

'' Even though it goes against my better judgement I promise I won't tell him or anyone else about this. Just bare in mind, you won't be able to hide it for very long. Jack has already noticed the changes in your body. It's only a matter of time until he or your father figures out what's happening.''

'' Ye two be laggin' behind,''Jack said as he approached. '' Ye should be careful not ta lose sight of the group. Ye never know what be in this jungle.'' He turned to Steven. '' Well, ye might know.''

'' I'm sorry Captain, we'll try to keep up,'' Steven said with a bow of the head and went to join the others. An awkward silence followed his departure until Jack cleared his throat.

'' Luv, ye know I didn't mean anythin' by me remark earlier…''

'' I know. I forgive you,'' Kenna replied with a forced smile. '' We should try to reach the others. We might get lost.'' She started walking but Jack caught her arm.

'' What's wrong?''

Kenna turned to him. '' Nothing. We just shouldn't fall behind. It's dangerous.''

Jack watched her closely for a minute and then released her hand. She gave him a small smile and walked towards the rest of the group, who had stopped halfway up the hill above them. Jack followed her, silent, but he knew there was something she wasn't telling him.

After a few hours of walking, the group stopped to eat. The fruits that were cut earlier that day were brought out and the men feasted on their sweet nectar.

Kenna took a slice of pineapple and looked at it worried.

'' Are you sure we can eat this?'' She asked Steven as she inspected the fruit more closely.

'' Yes, it's perfectly safe. I'm sure you'll like it,'' Steven said with a smile.

Kenna stared at the fruit in her hand and frowned. She put the fruit in her mouth and chewed, first grimacing but quickly changing her expression to surprise.

'' It's delicious!'' she said smiling and took another bite.

Jack started to laugh. '' I can't believe ye've never tasted pineapple before''

'' I haven't been around the world as much as you have. Apart from my hometown I've only seen a small part of Tortuga's harbour and the sea on our journey here.''

'' We'll change that. After we rescue yer grandmother we'll travel around the world. I'll show ye everythin' worth seein', tastin' and experiencin'. '' He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and she smiled.

'' I'm looking forward to that.''

One of the crew came walking towards them, where they sat in the shadow of the trees.

'' Capt'n. We've found a bush that bears nuts.''

'' I love nuts. Take me to it,'' Jack said as he got to his feet.

Steven jumped up beside him.

'' What does the bush look like? Has anyone eaten the nuts?''

'' I don't know. Gerald and Bill be still by the bush,'' the man replied puzzled.

'' What would happen if someone did eat the nuts?'' Jack asked worried.

'' If those are Tangena nuts then the one who consumes them will surely die a painful death,'' Steven replied, panicking.

They ran over to where Lloyd told them they found the bush and saw Gerald on the ground, writhing in pain.

'' Did he eat the nuts?'' Steven asked terrified as he kneeled down beside him.

'' We didn't know they be poisoned. Gerald ate one and immediately fell to tha ground. Will he be alright?'' Bill asked worried.

Gerald started vomiting and Steven shook his head.

'' There is nothing we can do. He may survive the poisoning but in most cases anyone who consumes them dies.''

'' We can't just wait and see whether he survives or not!'' Kenna said hysterical. '' There must be something we can do.''

'' The only thing we can do is to make him as comfortable as possible,'' Steven replied, saddened by the situation.

'' You!'' she shouted as she pointed at Bill. '' Go get some water.'' She pointed at Lloyd. '' Go with him and fetch a blanket.''

The men hurried away and Kenna kneeled down beside Gerald.

'' We need to get him out of the heat.''

'' Don't ye think ye should leave this to Steven?'' Jack asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

'' I think I can manage very well on my own,'' she replied annoyed. '' This man is dying. I don't think he would have any objections to me taking care of him.''

'' It's alright Captain. She's doing fine,'' Steven said as he put his hands under Gerald's shoulders. '' Would you mind helping me carry him into the shadow of those trees?''

Jack bent down and picked up Gerald's feet. Together they successfully moved him from the burning sun and into the cool shade of the trees.

Bill and Lloyd returned with the blanket and a bottle of water.

'' Is he really goin' ta die? It was just a nut…'' Bill asked stunned.

'' Nature can be cruel,'' Steven said as he took the bottle from him.

'' This isn't right,'' Bill said, shaking his head. ''Why are they allowed ta exist if they be so dangerous? Anyone could accidentally eat them. There be nothin' that warns ye not ta eat it,'' he said annoyed.

'' That's why the people who live here are well informed about the danger of the things that grow here,'' Steven replied.

Kenna wrapped the blanket around Gerald. She raised him up to a sitting position by a tree trunk. Steven knelt down beside them and carefully poured some water into his mouth. Gerald coughed and most of the water came back out of his mouth.

'' You have to drink the water. You must stay hydrated,'' Kenna said as she took the bottle from Steven. She poured more water into his mouth but it all came out again.

''What's going on?'' she asked puzzled.

''His body is cramping up because of the poison, making him unable to swallow,'' Steven replied gravely.

''What can we do? Is there any other way to get the water inside his body?'' Kenna inquired frantic.

''I'm afraid there is very little we can do. We can try to keep his skin hydrated but it won't do much good,'' Steven replied.

Jack, who had kept out of their way, signalled Lloyd to come.

''Go and get the crew together. We'll set up camp here while they take care of Gerald.''

Lloyd nodded and signalled Bill to follow him.

'' How long do ye think he has?'' Jack asked as he approached them.

Steven looked up at him. ''Not very long. The poison has taken over most of his body.''

Jack nodded gravely and sighed.

'' I'll get the men ta start diggin'.''

Gerald was starting to have trouble breathing. His skin was pale, making the veins more visible on his hands, neck and face. His eyes, when he managed to open them, were red and watery. He had a high fever which Kenna tried to keep down by regularly laying a wet cloth on his forehead.

Kenna didn't leave his side during the struggle. Jack tried a few times to get her to leave him so that she could take a break and have something to eat, but she refused. Seeing that she wasn't going to give up, he brought her food and water, but she barely touched it. She sat beside Gerald, holding his hand and speaking to him softly. She tried to keep him hydrated by running a wet cloth over his face, neck and chest but it didn't seem to do much good. She felt his hand go limp, releasing the hold on hers. Her eyes filled with tears as she placed his hands on his chest.

Jack saw her crying and knelt down behind her, taking her into his arms. He signalled the men to remove the body.

'' There was nothin' we could do,'' he said softly as he hugged her closer.

Kenna didn't say anything and Jack allowed her to just sit in his arms and cry.

The crew buried Gerald under a tree. They stood in a semi-circle around the grave, silently grieving their lost friend.

Kenna made a bouquet of flowers she picked around the area and laid it on the grave.

'' Too many have died because of me,'' she said as she tried to hold back her tears.

'' It wasn't yer fault, none of it was,'' Jack began but Kenna interrupted him.

'' I know. But I still feel responsible for their death.''

'' To prevent this from happening again you should all be really careful what you touch and eat,'' Steven said. ''Do not touch or eat anything that I haven't approved. Many things on this island are fatal so please be careful.''

The men nodded.

'' Come and have somethin' ta eat. Ye haven't touched any food all day,'' Jack said as he led her away from the grave. He took her to the place where the crew had made benches out of fallen trees and helped her sit down.

'' I'm not hungry,'' Kenna lied. She was starving but couldn't imagine eating at a time like this.

'' Ye still have ta eat.'' Jack brought her some fruits and a piece of cold meat. Kenna reached for a slice of orange and sucked on it.

''I can't believe he's dead,'' she said as she shook her head. Jack sat down beside her and put his arm around her.

'' I know, luv,'' He kissed the top of her head. '' I know.''

_Author's notes: I finally finished this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this small token of my appreciation for your patience. I will try and post a new chapter in May._


	32. Trouble ahead

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to POTC or Disney and make no money by writing this.

_A.N. I'm so sorry how long this has taken me. Right after school stopped I started working a lot and then I went abroad and then my computer burnt out and this summer has just been a complication after a complication. I hope you haven't given up on me and my story and I will try to post as often as I can._

**Chapter thirty-two: Trouble ahead.**

It rained heavily that night. The crew was busy building shelters but Jack had other matters on his mind. Kenna hadn't eaten much that day and now she sat alone on a tree trunk, staring into the darkness. Jack had tried to talk to her but she wasn't interested. Stephen's death had been really hard on her but somehow Jack suspected that there had to be something else on her mind. She'd barely known him so it shouldn't be this hard for her to let go.

Kenna heard his light footsteps before he placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. He sat down beside her and put his arms around her.

"Why won't ye tell me what's buggin' ye?" he said into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. After a moment of silence she answered.

"I don't know where to start."

"Start wherever ye want, I'll fill in the blanks later."

"I appreciate that you want to help, but I just need to be alone." When Jack didn't reply she turned around in his arms, looking up at him."You understand, don't you?"

Jack nodded but was evidently displeased. "I won't bother ye any longer then," he released his hold on her and stood up from the tree trunk. As he was turning to leave, she grabbed his hand.

"Thank you."

Jack looked at their adjoined hands and then at Kenna. He gently squeezed her hand and walked away.

When he was gone, Kenna buried her face in her hands. She didn't want to keep secrets from him but how could she tell him that he was about to become a father? Stephen's death reminded her that life is short and can end suddenly when least expected. Jack had the right to know about the child, all she knew they could both be dead tomorrow. She didn't want him to die not knowing the she was carrying his child but she couldn't find the right time to tell him. They were on a dangerous mission; nothing should distract them from their goal. It had to wait until after they rescued her grandmother. Once they were safely aboard the Pearl she would find the courage to tell him.

But what if there was no return from this island? Kenna shook away those dim thoughts. She heard someone approach her from behind, but it wasn't Jack. These footsteps were slightly heavier.

"Gettin' tired of the Capt'n?" Christian said smug as he sat down beside her. "I don't mind filling in for him if ye want somethin' new and excitin'."

"Get over yourself," Kenna replied. "I'm perfectly happy with Jack so you can just go and leave me alone."

"Ye seem quite annoyed for a woman who's happy."

"Well, you annoy me," Kenna spat out.

"Ye were unhappy before I came. Ye may be annoyed at me but Jack's the one makin' ye unhappy."

"My unhappiness has nothing to do with him. Now, please go away before I set you on fire," Kenna threatened.

Christian laughed. "That threat is gettin' quite old, don't ye think?"

"No, it seems to work just fine," Kenna replied as she turned her palm on fire. "Last warning..."

Christian grinned and grabbed her head, pulling her in for a kiss. The surprise put her flame out but she quickly regained her composure. When Christian saw her eyes change he released his hold on her, just in time to duck a fireball aimed at his head.

"Missed."

Kenna sent another ball of fire in his direction but he managed to dodge that one too. The first ball hit a bush, which was now on fire, its flames threatening to burn down the shelter they sat under.

"Admit ye want me," Christian said grinning. Kenna felt a sudden wave of nausea wash over her and ran over to a bush before her stomach flipped. Christian couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Whoa, isn't that a bit much," he said offended.

"What can I say," Kenna replied, drying her mouth on her sleeve, "you make me sick." She took a couple of deep breaths to steady her stomach. "I've had enough of this," she said as she left the area, leaving a baffled Christian behind.

The crew had noticed the fire and ran over to try and put it out.

Kenna walked further into the jungle, seeking privacy and time to think. After the nausea fit, Christian was guaranteed to leave her alone. No man in his right mind would want anything to do with a woman who vomits after kissing him, but then again, Christian had never been considered normal.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and when she snapped out of her thoughts she had no idea where she was. It was really dark, the trees so thick that you could not see the sky. There was no light in sight so Kenna lit a fire in her hand. Using the light from the flame she tried to retrace her steps. Soon she gave up, there were too many forks in the road and they all seemed to lead her to the same place.

As she was walking she heard something move in the trees behind her. She quickly spun around but could not see anything. She continued walking but couldn't go very far because in front of her stood a tiger, its eyes bright in the darkness. She started to panic and backed away slowly, feeling the cat's eyes on her. The tiger followed her slowly, calculating her every move. She had never met a tiger before so she didn't know what to do in this situation. You shouldn't run, she knew better than to run from a wild beast, they liked the chase. To play dead would probably not work either, she wasn't sure whether tigers cared if their prey was already dead, besides the tiger knew very well she was alive. She continued to back away slowly, making no sudden movements.

Then it hit her, she was no ordinary human. She could scare it away with her fire. Most animals were afraid of fire. She lit the fire in her hand and threw a ball close to the tiger. It roared and turned away, coming at her from the other side. She threw another fireball, this time closer to the tiger but it avoided it. She could see that the tiger was very irritated and sent another fireball towards it, scaring it away. She stood there stunned for a moment, grateful that she hadn't been eaten, then her original problem of finding a way back resurfaced and she sighed.

She looked up into the sky and had an idea. If she could climb up a tree she could see the camp and find a way back. She found a promising tree and started climbing. She had never been a good climber so the journey up was a bit rocky. She cut her hands and feet but didn't give up. When she reached the top she could see a faint flicker of light a good distance away. Finding the camp was a great relief for her but it soon faded when she realised she would have to climb down again. It had been hard to get up and would be even harder getting back down.

Then a thought hit her; she could always fly. But wouldn't that be dangerous? She hadn't flown during the night before and the trees seemed to be quite dense down there. Well, it was better than climbing down. That would certainly end badly. She got her wings out and pushed off from the treetops. Flying felt good but at the same time terrifying. She quickly reached the place where the light was coming from and saw that it was a group of men carrying torches. She landed nearby where the trees were not as close together and walked towards the men. Soon she saw a flicker again and Jack appeared at the front of the group. When he saw her he hurried over to her and took her in his arms.

"Kenna! Where have ye been? I was so worried about ye."

"I got a bit lost but found my way back," Kenna replied, happy to be close to Jack again.

"Ye look awful, ye're all cut up. What happened?" Jack asked worried.

"It's nothing, I'm not good with trees," Kenna replied sheepishly.

"Why did ye wander away?"

"I just needed some time to think and kept getting interrupted so I decided to take a walk but then I was so caught up in my thoughts that I forgot how I had got to where I was. After I scared the tiger away I climbed..."

"A tiger! Ye were attacked by a tiger!" Jack exclaimed terrified.

"Yes, but I managed to scare him away. No tiger stands a chance against a woman like me," Kenna said smiling.

"This be nothin' ta laugh about. Ye could've been killed!" Jack said sternly.

"I know that. It's not like I deliberately searched for the tiger. You know, Jack, you've got to start trusting me a little. I'm not some doe eyed girl who needs constant taking care of. As much as I appreciate your concern for me you've got to give me some credit."

The crew was starting to get uneasy, they were accustomed to Jack's arguments but being this close to one made them a little awkward.

"Kenna, I think we should discuss this another time. The men don't need to hear this," Jack said crossed.

"You don't care about the men, you just don't want to admit I'm right," Kenna replied annoyed. Jack opened his mouth to object but she cut him off. "Don't try to deny it; I don't want to hear it."

"We'll talk about this later, this is not the time," Jack said between his teeth.

"Whatever you want, "Kenna replied. They returned to camp and Kenna sat down by the fire. Jack did not join her and she felt relieved. She would have surrendered the moment his body touched the tree trunk.

In a short while she rose from the trunk and prepared to go to sleep. While she lay under the tree she waited for the comforting heat of Jack's body, but it never came.

The next morning she woke alone. She turned around and saw Jack talking to some of the crew, pointing and gesturing in a wild manner. She sighed and sat up, stretching her arms and back. She went to get something to eat but the smell of the porridge made her stomach flip. She ran over to a nearby bush and gagged, feeling nothing in her stomach to vomit. Returning, she got herself a piece of pineapple and sucked on it. The sweet juice felt good to her stomach.

On the other side of the burnt-out fire, Steven sat. He gave her a knowing look and she shook her head. This was not the time.

Jack heard her vomiting and turned his attention towards the bush. She had been sick for a few days now and it was starting to worry him.

As the men cleared the camp, Jack went to talk to Steven.

"I'm almost ready Capt'n," Steven said when he saw Jack approaching.

"That's not why I came ta talk ta ye," Jack said with a wave of his hand. "I'm worried about Kenna. She's been sick for a few days now and be hardly eatin' a thing. Isn't there anythin' ye can do?"

"She probably just has a flue. The humid air can be playin' tricks on her. I wouldn't worry too much about it, it will pass," Steven said nervous. He didn't like lying to his Captain.

"Why she be the only one gettin' sick? Shouldn't at least some of the crew be showin' the same symptoms?"

"She's the only woman, they are weaker than men," Steven lied.

Jack narrowed his eyes in thought and then shrugged. "It makes sense."

Steven breathed easier. "I'll give her tea to calm her stomach. That's as much as I can do for her."

"Thank you, that's much appreciated," Jack said with a smile. "We'll leave when ye're done."

Steven handed Kenna a mug of tea, ordering her to drink it. She smelled it and frowned.

"What is this?"

"It helps with the nausea," Steven replied.

Kenna nodded reluctantly and closed her eyes, taking a sip of the tea. "It actually tastes better than it smells."

"I don't like lyin' to the Capt'n," Steven began but she cut him off by putting her hand on his.

"I know. I'm sorry that I'm making you lie to him."

"This mysterious illness of yours is getting him suspicious. You've got to tell him soon or he's going to figure it out on his own."

"Yeah, I know."

As the group left the area, Malak approached Kenna. "How are you feeling? You seem really pale."

"I'm fine. I just have an upset stomach," Kenna said with a small smile. "There's nothing to worry about."

Her father wasn't convinced so she shook her head. "I've talked to Steven; he doesn't think it's anything serious"

"Not to diminish his skill as a doctor, I don't think he is able to make that decision. You're not human."

"I'm human enough."

"Alright," he sighed. "I won't bother you with my overprotective mumble," he said as he kissed her forehead.

A slight rustle in the trees caught her attention and she stopped. Not another tiger?

"What is it?" her father asked.

"I just thought I heard a rustle in the trees." She looked around her but couldn't see anything.

"It's probably just a monkey," her father said. "Come, we are falling behind."

"I guess," Kenna said but wasn't fully convinced. She followed her father, but the feeling of something watching her never left her mind. Occasionally she thought she heard whispers in the trees but just shrugged it off. It was just the wind. There was no need to panic.

As she walked around the tree she froze in her steps. Before her the crew stood, surrounded by short, savage looking men. They had spears and arrows pointed at them and were growling obscenities in their direction.

Kenna was grabbed from behind and a knife was placed under her jaw. Her heart was beating frantically as she waited for the knife to cut her throat.

"Let her go!" Jack shouted as he stepped forward. "What be the meanin' of this?"

The man holding her answered in his native tongue. "We've been asked to fetch you. Our master waits."

Jack looked at him puzzled. "I ask ye again. Why are ye attackin' us?"

"Master wants you. You must all be brought to him. The girl is most important," the man replied.

"He has to take us to his master," Malak interpreted, "they've been asked to fetch us."

"And who be their master?" Jack asked aggravated.

Malak asked the man and got a response. "They only call him Master. He's very powerful."

Kenna felt her body grow cold. "Tobo," she gasped.

Jack's face was terrified but he quickly hid it. "Do ye think it could be him?" he asked Malak.

"I doubt there are many powerful men residing here, especially powerful men with great interest in us."

Jack nodded slightly and turned towards the man holding Kenna. "Alright, take us to yer master."


	33. Entering the cave

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own anything related to Disney or Pirates and make no money by writing this.

_A.N. __I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long. I just can't seem to find any time to write anymore. Here you have a nice chapter to sink your teeth in. Enjoy!_

_**Chapter thirty-three: Entering the cave**_

The air was slightly cooler up in the mountains, which was a nice change from the stifling heat of the jungle. The trees were not as tall or as dense and rock and moss had replaced the soft, leafy ground beneath their feet.

The climb was tough for the sea-fairing crew and the savage men did not tolerate dawdling. They pushed them forward, only allowing them to have short rest stops and little food.

They had been walking for the better part of a day when they saw fire gleaming above them and a cave came into view.

The mouth was enormous, lined with torches set in the walls. The flickering shadows on the walls created an eerie atmosphere, sending shivers down their spines.

They were led through the rocky tunnel, twisting its way through the mountain, until they came to a great room with high ceilings and wide walls. It was like stepping into another world. A grand waterfall fell from the back wall, the water winding its way over the cave floor before it disappeared through a hole in the wall beside them. Torches illuminated the room in a soft, warm glow, highlighting the wooden statues and icons placed around the area. Kenna forgot all about her anxiety as she stared at the scene in wonder. It was so beautiful.

"Bring them here," a voice sounded, which startled her. She hadn't noticed the man sitting in a wondrous, wooden chair, decorated with gold and various kinds of jewels, placed by the far wall.

The men pushed them forward and Kenna felt her stomach tighten. This was bad. This was really bad! Jack saw her anguish and reached over to take her hand. She looked up at him anxious and he gave her a comforting squeeze and a smile.

"Don't worry, luv, I won't let him hurt ye."

When they reached the throne, Tobo stood up from the chair and walked towards them. He had a long staff in hand, decorated with carvings, colours and feathers.

"Bring the girl forward," he commanded and two men grabbed her arms, pushing her towards him. Jack tried to object but received a blow in the stomach and doubled over.

"So you are Kenna, Chantal's granddaughter? What makes you think you can defeat me? You are just a girl."

"She's my grandmother; I'd do anything to get her away from you. I've heard the stories and you are not going to imprison her again."

"So you brought your crew," he made a slight pause and closed his eyes, "it's not all human, interesting," he took a deep breath with his eyes still closed, "and so are you." He opened his eyes again. "What is this wonderful power? I've underestimated you, child. You are not as powerless as I thought, although, your powers aren't complete. Even with your," a slight pause, "father isn't it? Yes, it is, you won't be able to stop me."

"We'll see about that," Kenna said enraged. "I'm not leaving without her."

Tobo laughed. "Dear girl, I wasn't planning on letting you go either way."

Jack had had enough his threats and pushed his way to the front.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Kenna said frightened.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? A brave knight coming to the fair maiden's rescue?" Tobo snickered.

"Leave her out of this. Let's settle this like men."

Tobo laughed. "Do you think you can defeat me? Your sword is no match for my power."

"If ye be so confident then why don't ye prove it?"

"NO!" Kenna shouted. "There's no need for that. I'm prepared to make you a deal."

Tobo looked at her curious. "And what do you think you have to offer?"

"I want to suggest a duel. Me against you."

Jack's face fell and he started shouting objections but she ignored him.

Tobo laughed. "You against me? That won't be much of a fight. Besides, it wouldn't be right to harm you in your condition."

Kenna's face went pale. He knew? How powerful was he?

The confusion on the men's faces told Tobo that they hadn't known.

"You haven't told them? Not even the father?" he said astounded. A great grin crossed his face. "No wonder they allowed you to get this far."

Kenna couldn't look at any of them, she was so ashamed.

"Kenna, is this true? Are ye with child?" Jack asked baffled.

"Yes," she replied, still keeping her face away from them.

Her father's face turned from confusion to fear. It couldn't be!

Jack couldn't believe his own ears. She was pregnant with his child. He was going to become a father!

He didn't get a long time to contemplate what he had just discovered because Christian jumped on him, throwing him on the floor, and punched him.

Hearing the ruckus, Kenna turned towards them and shouted. "What are you doing? Get off him!" She jumped in to pull Christian off him but her father pulled her away.

Jack managed to flip Christian on his back and attacked. The crew didn't know whether to intervene or not but then decided to do so and pulled the crazed men apart.

"What is the matter with you?" Kenna shouted.

"He got ye pregnant!" Christian replied, spitting blood on the floor.

"That's none of your concern,"

"Of course it is!"

Tobo was enjoying himself immensely. "Perhaps I won't have to do a thing; you will take care of killing each other all on your own." He grinned. "I love a good triangle."

"It's great that we amuse you but can we turn back to business? I am ready to fight you, so what do you say?" Kenna said sternly. The battle would give her some time before she had to face Jack and the discovery of her pregnancy.

Jack started to object but she waved him away. "I've made up my mind."

"I won't fight you, child. It would be degrading."

"I'm stronger than any of them."

"And is that supposed to convince me?"

"I just thought you wanted a challenge."

Tobo smiled. "You've got spirit, I give you that. Perhaps I'll keep you here with your grandmother instead of killing you."

"Where is my grandmother? I want to see her," Kenna demanded.

"And why should I allow you to do that?"

"I want to know whether she's alright. You must be willing to let me see her since you are planning on killing us all anyway."

"No, I'm not. Men, kill them!" he ordered and the savages attacked. "Don't hurt the girl; I want her for my own."

The men started fighting, cutting, stabbing and slicing each other up like meat. The savages fought well but the crew seemed to have the upper hand, being experienced fighters from their numerous battles.

Christian took a swipe at one of the men but missed and got stabbed in the thigh by his spear. Now the savage was unarmed so Christian stabbed him in the stomach and he fell to the ground. He pulled the spear out of his thigh with a scream before he continued to fight the others.

Malak was using his wings to fly around, attacking the men from above. The men had never seen angels before and didn't know what to do. Malak managed to kill a few of them before his wing got hit by a spear and he fell to the ground. He pulled the spear out of his wing and continued to battle on the ground.

Jack was busy fighting Tobo but wasn't having much luck. Fortunately Jack was quick on his feet because Tobo's balls of magic were flying around the room. One ball grazed his arm, scorching the fabric, turning it black. Jack never got close to Tobo; he seemed to have a powerful shield around him.

Kenna fought her way through the crowd of savages, burning anyone in her path. She had no weapons except her wings and hands but was doing fine. She used her wings to knock them off their feet and drove them away with her fire. Chanting a protection spell she fought her way over to Jack, who was just a step from losing the battle.

Kenna found a broken spear on the floor and picked the tip up, hiding it in her palm. She kicked a man in the stomach and sent a ball of fire after another and managed to run behind a statue before they came around. She saw Jack throw himself to the side as a wooden icon behind him exploded. There was no time to waste. She cut her finger and wrote some signs on the foot of the statue she was hiding behind. She looked around and saw that the men were all immersed in the fight so she crept over to another statue, situated closer to the throne, and hid behind it. She wrote the same symbols on the foot of that statue and chanted under her breath.

A wave of magic slammed Jack against one of the golden icons, sending him crumbling to the ground. When Kenna saw what happened she jumped from her hiding place and ran over to where he lay. He was breathing and opened his eyes but clutched his side in pain. Kenna stood up from the floor, her eyes blazing bright green.

"Nobody hurts my man," she growled as she built up her fire. Her whole body was ablaze as she stalked closer to him.

"You don't frighten me, little girl. Your fire can't harm me," Tobo sneered.

Kenna sent a wave of fire towards him, but he blocked it with his magic. She didn't give up and kept on attacking but deep inside she knew there was no point, he was too strong. Her rage was the only thing keeping her from giving up, even though she couldn't beat him, she might get lucky and at least scorch him a bit.

Tobo was enjoying her little show. He knew she was far from being strong enough to harm him so he took pleasure in seeing her try. Her unleashed anger amused him and he imagined she would make a great addition to his household. Being this absorbed into the entertainment he did not notice Jack raising himself up from the ground and move closer to him with his sword raised. Tobo sent a wave of magic towards Kenna, knocking her off her feet. When she tried to stand up she found that she couldn't. He held her down with his magic.

"This has been fun. I haven't had such a blast in a while," he said as he approached her. She tried to fight the invisible restraints but it didn't work. "You amuse me; your spirit will be a fine entertainment."

"You haven't won yet," Kenna spat as she tried the restraints again.

"I haven't?" Tobo said surprised. "It seems to me that I have."

She saw Jack sneaking up on Tobo and tried to find a way to distract him. "Alright, you may be stronger than us but I will never succumb to you. You'll never get me alive."

Tobo laughed. "I don't know whether you are this courageous or just plainly stupid. I can get whatever I want. I am the greatest shaman of all time and nothing can beat me."

At that moment Jack pounced and rammed his sword through Tobo's back. Tobo stared at the blade sticking out of his chest, surprised, and then fell to the ground. At the moment his body hit the floor, Kenna felt the magic restraints vanish. She stood up from the floor and ran over to Jack, who welcomed her with open arms and eager lips.

When the savages noticed that their leader was dead they stopped fighting. They knelt down in Jack's direction and bowed. The crew was puzzled by their behaviour and Jack approached them.

"What are ye doin?" he asked the man closest to him. He raised his head and answered in his native tongue. "We kneel before our master."

Jack didn't understand their language so he turned to Malak. "What are they sayin?"

"They say you are their master."

Jack's eyes widened in shock. "Their master? I don't want to be their master."

"It might not be a bad thing," Kenna added, "at least we will be safe."

Jack thought about it for a moment. "You're right. This might come in handy." He turned to the men. "As yer master I demand that ye bring us food and a place to rest." The man he had been talking to nodded and told his fellow tribesmen to take the master and his people to the room where the food was kept and prepare beds for them. Together they left the gigantic room and were led to a smaller one close by.

The room had benches carved into the walls and large stone tables lined in front of them. Some of the men disappeared through an opening at the end of the room and returned with cold meat, fruits and water. The crew didn't take long to rush to the benches and grab whatever they could get their hands on. Jack led Kenna to a table and sat down beside her. The smell of the food brought her nausea back and Jack saw the change in her.

"Are ye feelin' sick again?" he asked concerned, prepared to move if the urge to vomit grabbed her.

"Yeah, a bit." She took a deep breath. "It will pass in a moment."

He put his hand on her stomach, receiving a startled look from her.

"Why didn't ye tell me?"

"I didn't know how you would react. I didn't want it to interrupt our mission. I was going to tell you when we'd get back on the Pearl."

"How long have ye known ye be pregnant?"

"I only found out a week ago. The changes to my body, I just thought they were connected to the change. I never dreamed this was possible."

Jack didn't say anything so Kenna asked. "Are you angry with me?"

Jack smiled. "No, I'm not angry. Surprised, but not angry." He kissed her on the forehead. "We're going to have a child."

"You want to become a father? What about pirating? You can't rob ships with a baby on board."

"Of course I can. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said with a grin. "I know this will change things but we'll make it work."

Kenna felt overwhelmed. She never imagined that Jack would take the news so well. He reached over and brushed a tear from her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He winched slightly and she remembered his injuries.

"Let me look at your side, you hit it pretty hard on the statue." Jack raised his shirt up on one side and Kenna saw the deep purple and blue bruises covering his ribs. "You have at least one broken rib, probably more. You should go and let Steven look at you."

"There be no need, he can't do anythin'."

"Let him bind them for you, they need to heal right."

"Alright, I'll do that. But first we eat. You have to keep your strength up."

Kenna looked at the food and frowned. She was starving but the smell still made her queasy. She reached out for a piece of mango and started to suck on it.

"Good girl," he teased and received an elbow in his healthy ribs.

When they were done eating the savages led them to their sleeping quarters. There were blankets and pillows in two piles and the floor was covered in straws and leafs.

"Are we supposed ta sleep here?" Christian asked in horror. "I'd rather sleep in the jungle; there at least the ground is soft."

"Don't be ungrateful. You didn't think that Tobo let them have luxurious beds did you?" Malak said.

"I guess not," Christian admitted. He went over to the piles and pulled out a blanket and a pillow before he found himself a place to lie down.

Jack and Kenna were taken to another room further away into the mountain. When they stepped through the door they gasped. There was a big double bed with satin sheets and fluffy pillows. The bed had a grand carved headboard, decorated with jewels and gold and the floor was carpeted with firs.

"Whoa…" Kenna said in awe. "He sure lived luxuriously."

"That bed looks really comfortable. What do ye say we try it out?" Jack asked suggestively.

"Jack! Is there nothing else you think about?" Kenna said shocked but amused.

"Why would there be when I have someone as beautiful as ye beside me?"

Kenna rolled her eyes. "Your flattery doesn't work on me anymore."

"Oh really?" Jack said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her close. She felt her breath hitch and stared mesmerized into his dark eyes.

"I hate you, Jack," she said as she crushed her lips against his. He laughed against her lips and started to move them closer to the bed. Then a thought hit her. Grandmother. She pushed him away from her.

"My grandmother! I forgot all about her. We have to find her." Kenna said panicked.

Jack knew there was no way he was getting any action now so he nodded. "We'll ask the men where Tobo kept her, don't worry, we'll find her."

They left the room and found the man Jack had been talking to earlier. "Where has Tobo been keeping her grandmother?"

The man, who seemed to be the only one who understood English, replied in his native tongue and Kenna translated for him.

"He'll show us where she is."

They followed him to a room far back into the mountain where the man drew up a set of keys and unlocked the door. Inside they found Chantal sitting on a bed, decorated in a similar manner as the one in Tobo's room. Her room was large and well furnished; she had a tray of fresh fruits on a table and a pitcher of fresh water. In an open closet by the wall there were dresses and gowns in all colours and beautiful headwear made with feathers. They couldn't believe their own eyes. Kenna ran over to her grandmother and threw her arms around her.

"Chacha! It's so good to see you again."

Her grandmother hugged her surprised. "What are you doing here, child. Where is Tobo?"

"He's dead, he won't harm you again."

Chantal hugged her closer. "I'm so glad you are here. But what are you doing here?"

"We came to rescue you. We went back to Port au Prince and found out that you had been abducted. Oh, it's so good to see you are alright. I was so afraid that he would hurt you."

"He would never do that. Although he is a bad man he has always treated me with the upmost civility, apart from abducting me, of course."

Kenna looked at her puzzled. "But why? Why did he take you all the way here?"

Her grandmother sighed."Because he loved me."

Kenna was speechless but then regained her senses. "That explains a lot. I always thought he was looking for you to seek revenge." This information puzzled her greatly. How could a man capable of such cruelty be capable of such love?

"That's all over now so let us not dwell on the past," her grandmother said. "Why don't you introduce me to this man you have with you."

Kenna smiled. "Of course. Chacha, this is Jack, Jack, this is my grandmother."

Jack stepped forward and took Chantal's hand and kissed the top of it. "Nice ta finally meet ye."

"The man has manners," her grandmother said impressed. "It's nice to meet you too, Jack. So, are you and my granddaughter lovers?"

Kenna's eyes widened in shock. "Chacha, that's a bit direct!"

"He doesn't seem to be a man who shies away from directness," she replied.

Jack chuckled. "I like her."

Kenna gave him a sigh and turned to her grandmother. "If you must know then yes, we are lovers."

"I knew it; I could sense it the moment you walked in." She took a close look at Kenna. "And if I'm not mistaken you are pregnant. I hope for your sake it's his."

"How…" Kenna began but her grandmother cut her off.

"It's a secret talent of mine. When you've lived as long as I have you pick up on small things like that."

Kenna smiled. "Yes, we are going to have a child."

Chantal beamed with joy and hugged her close. "My little girl, I'm so happy for you." She then turned to Jack and hugged him too. He was very surprised, but hugged her back.

"Such a handsome man," she said as she brushed a hand over his cheek. Jack was freaking out but tried not to let it show. Kenna saw it and secretly chuckled. "You two are going to have a beautiful child," Chantal said as she turned back to Kenna, making Jack breathe easier.

"I think we better let yer grandmother sleep, it's getting' late," Jack suggested.

Kenna knew what he wanted, but he was right, it was getting late. "Yes, you're right." She kissed her grandmother on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight my child," Chantal said and kissed her cheek. "You two best behave now; although the walls are thick the acoustic is very good in here."

Now it's was Jack's turn to widen his eyes in shock. This woman had a dirty mouth!

In shock they both left the room and headed to their own.

"Yer grandmother is somethin' else isn't she?" Jack asked when they were out of hearing range.

Kenna laughed. "Yeah she is. Almost as bad as you."


	34. Life goes on

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything related to Pirates or Disney and make no money by writing this.

A.N. I am so sorry for not posting anything for a really long time, uni has been killing me and my summer vacation always gets spent working so I have very little time to write. I want to thank the people who are still reading the story, I know it can't be easy to follow and I also want to welcome the new readers, I hope you will forgive me for the long wait. Please enjoy!

_**Chapter thirty-four: Life goes on**_

After a good night's rest, the first she had had in days, Kenna stretched herself and received a grunt from the man beside her. He pulled her closer and buried his face in her side. She chuckled and stroked his hair, then slid down to face him.

"Good morning," she said as she kissed him softly.

"Is it mornin' already?" he grumbled. "I don't want ta get up, can we spend the day in bed?"

"We could, but we shouldn't. We have a lot to do today."

"We've saved yer grandmother and killed Toby, we deserve some rest." He moved his face to her breasts, tickling her with his beard.

"His name was Tobo, not Toby, and we have to get rid of the body," she replied, feeling his hand caressing her back, inching down to her buttocks.

"The men dealt with it last night," he murmured, enjoying the warmth and scent of her bosom.

"Well, I have to go and check up on the crew. Some of them were hurt badly last night."

Jack tightened his grip on her. "Steven can take care of them. He's the ship's doctor, let him do his job," he said as he planted small kisses on her breasts.

Then what am I to do? There doesn't seem to be anything left for me."

"I can think of somethin'," he said grinning as he pinched her buttock.

"Of course you do, but you have cracked ribs and Steven told you to go easy on them for a few days."

"I don't care what he said; nothin' stops me from makin' love to me girl." His kisses grew more urgent and she could feel his member stirring beneath the sheets.

"And what if I don't want to make love to you?"

His lips were busy making a path up her neck but stopped when she spoke. "Ye can't resist it," then he continued his path up to her ear. "I know yer body well enough ta know what it wants and doesn't want."

"That may have been true, but since I got pregnant my body has been all over the place and now it most definitely wants to go to the bathroom."

Jack stopped his kisses and looked at her bewildered. "Alright, I guess I can't interrupt the call of nature." He raised himself off her and rolled onto his back. Kenna looked down at his disappointed face and couldn't help smiling. Before she got pregnant he wouldn't have stopped his sexual advance for anything. She leaned down and gave him a long and sensual kiss. When they broke apart he looked up at her baffled.

"I love you," she said and climbed out of the bed to get dressed. When she had left the room he sighed. This pregnancy was going to be tricky.

Kenna returned a few minutes later, a bit paler than when she left. Jack was dressed and waited for her return.

"Yer stomach not gettin' any better?" he asked concerned.

"No, that's the price of pregnancy. Quite revolting isn't it?"

"No, it's not. Ye be carryin' me child inside ye."

Kenna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "I didn't think I could love you any more than I do." Jack chuckled and returned the kiss. Few minutes passed and Jack broke the kiss but Kenna sought his lips again. Panting, he tried his best to respond to her sudden burst of sexual desire as he felt her pushing him closer to the bed. Kenna's hands played with the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoning them in seconds. She pushed his shirt and his west off his shoulders, sliding it down his arms. She turned to the breeches and had them unbuttoned before he knew it. Untying the sash around his waist, she pushed him backwards on the bed and pulled his breeches off.

"What happened ta ye in the bathroom?" he asked stunned as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"What do you mean?" she replied as she unbuttoned her breeches.

"Why this sudden sexual desire?" he asked as she climbed on top of him.

"I don't know, I just want you so bad right now," she said in between kisses. Her lips travelled from his mouth to his neck, allowing him time to catch his breath, and down towards his chest. Her hand slid down between them and took hold of his member who was fully erect and starting to water. She positioned him against her opening and pushed, feeling him fill her up completely. She started to rock back and forth, feeling strong waves of pleasure surging through her center. It had never felt like this before, it was like she was discovering sex all over again. Jack noticed how her moans were considerably louder than before and enjoyed hearing her chant his name as she fervently rocked her body on his member. She seemed to be enjoying herself in a whole new manner and it perplexed him. He managed to raise himself up against the headboard to gain better access to her breasts and neck. He felt his release creeping near and judging by Kenna's moans she wasn't far from hers. She came with a gasp, sending Jack over the edge. They remained in each other's arms while catching their breath. Jack brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her sweetly.

"Ye're so beautiful," he said with a smile as he kissed her again.

"I think we should get dressed," Kenna said when they broke the kiss.

"And why is that?" Jack asked, "wouldn't ye rather stay here in bed with me?"

"Of course, but you are their Captain and therefore have duties to perform."

"I also have duties ta perform to ye," he said grinning.

"And you have," she replied smiling. "Now it's time for public duties." She climbed out of his arms and reached for her breeches on the floor. Jack looked at her behind with great admiration as she pulled them on. She noticed him stare and shook her head. She picked the shirt off from the floor and put it on, tucking it into the breeches.

"I'm off to get me something to eat, even though it probably won't stay down very long." Kenna said as she pulled her boots on and left the room. Jack lay in bed with a big grin on his face.

As she sat down by the table she was approached by Steven.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"The nausea is still there but I'm getting used to it," she replied and put a piece of orange into her mouth.

"If you want I can make you some tea to soothe your stomach."

"That would be nice, thank you," Kenna smiled. "I want to thank you for all you have done for me. I know it was a lot to ask you to lie to Jack about my pregnancy and I am grateful for your help."

"It is my duty as doctor to help those in need. Besides, Jack would more easily forgive me for keeping your secret from him than if I had refused to help you."

Kenna laughed. "Perhaps, but still, I want to thank you. You've been amazing."

"Please, stop. You'll make me blush," Steven said as he looked away.

"I hope it is not too much for me to ask but I would love for you to see my pregnancy through. I know you may not be qualified in this type of pregnancy but I'm sure that with my father's help you two can find a way for the child to be born safely."

"I have to admit that your pregnancy does intrigue me. I've never known an angel before, let alone known there was the possibility of a human-angel pregnancy. Of course I will do what I can to help you and your child."

Kenna beamed and threw her arms around him. "Thank you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and saw him blush. To change the subject she added. "Have you checked up on the wounded?"

"No I haven't. I was going to check up on them after breakfast. Would you care to join me?"

"Yes, I would love to."

At that moment Jack walked in. He came to their table and sat down opposite them.

"Kenna tells me that ye've known about her pregnancy for some while now." His hand went to the top of the sword, hanging from his shoulder. Steven swallowed hard. "I know she told ye ta keep it a secret from me, which seems ta have worked out quite well, but I wonder, as yer Captain, where does yer loyalty lie?"

Steven watched Jack's hand play with the hilt of his sword.

"I'm sorry, Capt'n, I should have gone to you the moment I realised what was going on. I don't know what came over me," Steven apologized fervently.

Jack laughed. "I know what happened, Kenna happened. She could convince the enemy ta lay down their weapons and surrender if they gave her time ta blink her eyes at them. Such persuasion power I've never encountered before in me life."

Steven looked up at him confused, was he angry with him or not?

"I guess I can't blame ye for keepin' this from me since I seem ta be as easily persuaded by her charms."

Steven breathed easier." Thank you, Capt'n."

"Just don't do it again, aye?" he said serious.

"No, Capt'n, I won't," he replied frightened.

"If you've finished terrorising him we have work to do," Kenna said as she raised herself from her seat. Steven stood up from the table and she followed. "There are a lot of patients to see. You can come along if you want."

"I'm not gonna leave ye alone with Christian," Jack said as he stood up from the table, "That man be nothin' but trouble."

Together they went to the room the crew had been assigned. Only a few of the men were still inside and Steven went straight to work. Kenna spotted Christian on the floor and walked over to him.

"How is the leg?" she asked as she squatted down beside him. Jack kept his distance but kept a close eye on them.

"Nothin' ta worry about," he said as he tried to stand up but Kenna stopped him.

"Can I take a look at it?" she asked when she noticed how hard it was for him to stand up.

"That's a cheap way ta take a peek at me privates," Christian remarked with a pained grin.

"If you prefer I can have Steven take a look at it. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She began to stand but Christian grabbed her hand. "Don't go. Ye can take a look at it if ye want."

Kenna smiled and pulled out a knife from her pocket.

"What are ye gonna do with that?" Jack asked before Christian had the chance to. He had noticed Christian touching Kenna and decided to step in.

"I'm not going to stare at his privates while I work. This way I can cut the breeches open over the wound and examine his leg."

"Smart move," Jack admitted and backed away.

"You didn't think I would let him take off his breeches, did you?" Kenna said laughing. "I see enough of your privates to last me a lifetime."

"I don't recall ye complainin' about it before." Jack said grinning.

"I'm not complaining. This just makes my work easier."

"Why ruin a decent pair of breeches? I'll just take them off," Christian added, trying to interrupt their annoying talk about their sex life.

"Nice try mister," Kenna said smiling. "I have no interest in you being naked. She touched the leg. "Besides, there is a hole in them from where the spear hit you." She carefully put the tip of the knife into the hole and cut the fabric, creating a better view of the wound. It was infested and bloated and looked angry.

"This doesn't look good. There is a possibility that the spear points are smeared with some kind of poison or irritant material. If we won't treat it now you might lose your leg."

Christian looked at her terrified. "Isn't there anythin' ye can do?"

"I think I can disinfect the wound and help it heal but I can't promise your leg will be as good as it was. Wait here while I fetch what I need." She left the room and Jack felt the awkward silence close in on him. He went over to Steven, pretending to be interested in the crewmember he was examining. Christian rolled his eyes and then laid his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. He didn't want to lose his leg. Being a cripple was not an option.

A moment later, Kenna came through the door with something that, when she came closer, smelled awful and looked even worse.

Jack joined her when he saw her come and grinned when he noticed what she was holding.

"Oh, I know that stuff, stings like hell," he turned to Christian. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

Christian gave him an evil look and then turned his attention to Kenna. She was kneeling beside him and stirred in the bowl with the mysterious ointment.

"Don't listen to him," she said as she cut the leg of the breeches, "it only stings for a moment."

Christian nodded and prepared himself for the pain. Kenna carefully applied the ointment onto the wound, feeling him twitch under her touch but not a sound escaped his lips. Jack stood beside them, grinning; he sure was enjoying his pain.

"All done," she said as she finished binding the wound. "You have to keep it dry and try to spare the leg as much as possible. Steven or I will change the bindings tomorrow and then we can see how it heals."

"Thank you," Christian said with a forced smile, the wound was burning like hell.

"Don't mention it," Kenna smiled and Jack decided it was time to take her away from him.

"Ye did great, luv," he smiled and pulled her aside. "Now we must be goin', we can't keep yer grandmother waitin', can we?"

"I know what you are trying to do, Jack," she said, shaking her head. She walked up to Steven. "Do you need any help?"

"No, you can go. Most of the men only have minor injuries and I can take care of that."

"All right, you just find me if you need any help," she said smiling. "I'm done here so we can go see my grandmother," she told Jack.

"Great," Jack said smiling as he led her out of the room.

"You know you can't follow me around to make sure he doesn't talk to me," she said as they walked to her grandmother's room.

"Why not? I just want ta keep ye safe, and I don't feel safe with ye bein' around him."

"What harm can he do? The man is crippled. It's not like he can harm me when he can barely stand."

"Ye never know with him, he might trick ye into sittin' down with him and then have his way with ye," Jack said appalled.

"Then I would just poke him in the thigh and he would cry like a girl," Kenna laughed. "Jack, you don't have to worry, I can take care of myself."

"I still don't like ye bein' around him," he mumbled.

"I promise to spend as little time as I can with him, and as much as I can with you, there is if you have time for me."

"I always have time for ye," Jack said with a lusty grin and she laughed. "We really have to do something about your constant sexual desire, I'm getting worried."

"Says who? Ye're the one who jumped me this mornin'."

"All right, I admit I have my weak moments. I guess it won't be long anyway, you won't want to sleep with me when I'm all bloated and huge."

"Ye won't be the first pregnant woman I sleep with," he said with a playful grin.

"Really? Jack! Pregnant women? Don't you have any decency?" she said surprised.

"Pregnant women have their needs, ye know that luv. I couldn't find it in me ta refuse them."

She shook her head. "Is there anything you wouldn't do?"

Jack took a moment to think. "Animals, except perhaps goats."

Kenna looked at him appalled. He roared with laughter. "I'm jokin', animals don't tickle me fancy."

She hit him on the arm. "What am I to believe? You seem to stop at nothing to get sexual release."

"Ye don't have ta worry, ye'll be the only one I'll sleep with for the rest of me life as long as ye want me."

Kenna looked up at him. "Promise?"

He chuckled and bent down to kiss her. "Promise."

"Even though I'm as big as a ship?"

"I've had big women before. There's only more of them ta love."

"I don't know whether I should hit you or kiss you," she said confused. "I can't decide whether what you said is an insult or not."

"Don't worry my love, I'll love ye no matter how big ye'll get."

"Keep that in mind when I need help relieving myself."

They had reached Chantal's door and Kenna knocked on it softly and opened. Inside her grandmother was combing her hair in front of a mirror.

"How are you today Chacha?" Kenna asked as she embraced her grandmother.

"I'm fine, my little dove," Chantal said with a smile. "When I woke up this morning I was sure this had all just been a dream but as I see your face I realise that it must be true. I am free at last."

"Yes you are. We are going to take good care of you and no one will ever break us apart. You belong with us," Kenna said smiling.

Jack frowned surprised and displeased. Was she going to keep the old hag on the ship with them? It was bad enough for his reputation to have a pregnant woman on board, let alone an old woman. The ship was getting less "pirate" and more "happy family reunion".

"Oh honey, as much as I would like to take you up on your offer I cannot stay with you. I am too old for a life out on the open sea."

Jack sighed in relief. The old lady was saving him a long and hard conversation with Kenna that would definitely have ended in his surrender.

"What are you saying?" Kenna asked hurt. "Where are you going to live?"

"I know this must be hard for you but it is the right thing to do. If you put me off in the next harbour I can make a new life for myself, however long it may be." She could see tears start to form in Kenna's eyes and added. "You are welcome to visit me any time you want. I would love to meet my grandchild before I pass away."

"I've just got you back. I can't just leave you behind in the next port." Tears started to flow down her cheeks and Chantal wiped them away.

"You have your own life to live. Don't worry about me, I will be fine."

Jack wrapped his arms around Kenna. "Listen to yer grandmother, she'll be fine. I promise we'll find her a nice port ta settle in."

Kenna turned in his arms. "But I just got her back."

"I know it be hard, luv. But ye've got ta respect her wishes. Ye have a few days ta spend together and then ye always have yer father."

"Your father? Is Malak here?" Chantal asked surprised.

"Yes, he found me in Port au Prince and offered to help me find you." Kenna said with a smile.

"It's time he starts acting like a father," Chantal retorted.

"I've forgiven him for abandoning me, he had his reasons and I understand he had to go."

"He was always trouble that man, I never trusted him completely."

"I trust him with my life. He has been great help these past few months."

"One good deed doesn't make up for years of abandonment," her grandmother said sternly.

"If he would have stayed the people would have hurt him."

"I'm sure he would have been able to stop them if he wanted to."

Kenna was getting angry. "Did it ever occur to you that perhaps he didn't want to hurt them? The only way for him to avoid the confrontation was by leaving."

Jack sensed that this was going to end badly and stepped in. "This be all in the past so there be no need ta bring it up again."

"If you would just talk to him I'm sure you would see things my way," Kenna said, feeling her anger subsiding.

Her grandmother didn't reply but kept on brushing her hair. Kenna noticed her lack of response and sighed. This was going to be tough. "We're going back to the ship as soon as we get the men together. If you want to bring any of your things with you I will send someone to carry them for you." With that she left the room with Jack trailing behind.

"I can't believe how short minded she is," she said annoyed.

"She will come around," Jack said. "She's taken care of ye all ye life so of course she wants ta protect ye. Everythin' that hurts ye hurt her as well. Ye can't forget that she also lost her daughter because of him."

"And because of me," she said with a sigh. "I know this is hard for her, I just wish she was willing to let the past go and give him a chance."

When they came to their room they saw Steven walk towards them.

"How are the men doin'?" Jack asked as Kenna slid into their room.

"All have been taken care of and are ready to go whenever you want, Capt'n."

"Good," Jack said with a smile. "I can't wait ta be back on the Pearl."

"Christian seems to be the only one who is severely wounded. All the men struck by their spears have died except for him."

Jack sighed annoyed, "Just me luck, he has ta be the survivor."

"I'm sure that with some support he can walk down the mountain."

"I'm more than happy ta throw him down if he can't."

"How are your ribs?" Steven asked to change the subject.

"They be fine, just a little sore," he replied as he unconsciously touched his ribs.

"That's good. In a few days you will be back to your old routine," Steven said with a smile.

Jack smiled back, if he only knew what he had been doing this morning.

"Gather the men and get them ready ta head back ta the Pearl." He ordered. Steven nodded and headed to the where the crew slept. Jack opened the door to their room and found Kenna sitting on the bed.

"Are ye alright, luv?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired and disappointed." She gave him a weak smile. "Is everything ready for our departure?"

"Almost, the men are ready ta go but Christian be provin' difficult." He stood up from the bed. "I need ta have a word with Gibbs, take what ye want from the room and I'll send someone ta pick it up." He gave her a kiss and left the room.


End file.
